Life is Nice
by Gunslingers-White-Rose
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOREVER Flacie has a nice life, but what's going on? this life is starting to crumble! Story of my life sequal! Contains: BLOOD AND GORE, teenager talk, messed up lives later on and such. Omg I need to update faster! XD
1. Mornings Suck

**Yeah, I'm here, I know I ended the last story like a couple of days ago, but hey, I wanted to start on the new story as soon as possible! :P DAMMIT KIGAKARI! Let the other people have a shot at the milestones that people care about! LOLZ I mean, you stole the 100****th**** review, which I thought was hilarious, and then you take the 110****th**** review! I laughed out loud, I'm not saying that you should stop; I'm just saying you have some mad luck, or you are just completely planning this out! Make sure to answer to that!**

**Punkangel, patience, all will be known in due time.**

**Full summary: Flacie, daughter of a psychopathic killer, a war veteran and a shyish tomboy. She has the most perfect life, but when it gets to her head, what will happen to her? Will she miss out on a once in a lifetime chance at true love? Will she lose a good life? And what of her father? What might he be losing?**

P.S. SO FUN! :D (I'm not a gay hater okay?)

Chapter 1: Mornings suck

Flacie's P.O.V.

I stared at my reflection, my boyishly short green hair was combed perfectly, but just one little problem.

Those god damn FLAKES.

I threw the brush on the floor, "I am eighteen, and these flakes are still here!" I growled, suddenly my mom came in, "Flacie, please don't flip in the house, remember last time?" I sighed, "Yes, I broke down a wall, which ended up flipping dad out, and then dad ran out the house and he killed everyone in the nearby farmers market and he came back and tortured uncle Cuddles on the kitchen table."

Mom nodded, "Yes, and then you ran out the door and killed Cub for the twentieth, yes I've been counting, time and splattered his body on the wall which you burst through instead of the door." I laughed nervously, "It wasn't my fault, Flip and Flik set up a mouse trap in my room, the mouse exploded, and I flipped!" Mom rolled her eyes, she began to comb my hair again, "I know, I know," Some of the flakes came out of my hair, but they were replaced with more flakes.

"Ever since my seventh birthday, I have had these flakes!" I huffed, some flakes flurried down, "ARGH!" I screamed in rage.

The door was broken in half by a Spartan kick to reveal my dad with a combat knife in his hand, "I heard a scream, was that Flacie!" I laughed, "I'm fine dad! I was just mad about these flakes again." Dad then put his knife away, "oh, okay." He then fell over when something him over the head, it was another trap from Flip and Flik. I heard Flip say, "sorry dad."

Mom put the brush away and carried dad to the other room, I laughed, my mom is like, a head and a half shorter than dad, but she's able to drag him almost anywhere.

My phone went off on the bathroom counter; it had the name, 'Jaime' on it. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open and said, "hey Jaime." He squealed, that boy was sixteen, and sounded like a fourteen year old girl! "Hi Flacie! Are you still coming to the mall!" I laughed, "Jaime, you don't have to yell into the phone, I can hear you pretty fine."

I heard him laugh, "Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, I need help; this fashionista needs some help picking an outfit!"

I sighed, "That is tough, because you keep buying new dresses or skirts, or just plain girly outfits." I thought for a second, "Oh I know! Wear that frilly blue skirt and that wavy orange top with it!" I heard him open his dresser over the phone. "Oh my god! That would look so cute! Should I wear the thigh high socks with those black boots!" I giggled, "That would look so adorable on you Jaime!"

He squealed, "Thank you so much Flacie! You are a lifesaver!" He quickly hung up. I was about to close my phone but it went off again, I answered it, "hello?"

It was Cub. "Hey Flacie! Are you going to the mall with me, Loth, Jaime and Gidian? We have room for one more." I laughed, cub was so sweet, he would always invite me or give me his pudding cup, he was such a nice friend. But when I heard Loth would be there, I yelled out, "Oh yes! I would love to go, but Jaime already invited me! OH! I get to see Loth again!" I squealed, I have had this HUGE crush on Loth since like, preschool.

"O-oh, I see, Jaime beat me to it, so uhhh see you there?" I laughed, "Yup, see ya!"

He hung up quickly before I could say anything. I stared at my phone; _Oh my god, that guy is such a prick! _Hey! Shut up Evil! Cub is really sweet and kind, _I bet he just wants to get in your pants! _What! NO! Cub is better than that! _Oh yeah? Why don't you just marry the guy! _No way, I don't like Cub like that. _But you would say yes to that if it was Loth. _Of course, Loth is so cool! _He's a buck-toothed sheep! He has the brain of a squirrel! _Don't you talk about Loth like that! _All I'm saying is, if we are going to share the same body, at least set your standards higher! _It is high! Loth is so awesome, he is artistic, athletic, he- _Is annoying, he talks about nothing but fitness, and I think he's brain dead!_

I scowled, my mom came in and she saw this, "What's wrong?" I sighed, "Evil is talking about Loth again." Mom sighed, "don't worry, you'll get her under control, your dad took a long time to get his under control, in fact he's still trying to at the moment." I heard dad scream, "Okay, probably a step back, but he's getting close."

I smiled, "I know, OH MY GOD! I have to meet everyone up at the mall soon! AND I'M NOT DRESSED YET!" I ran out the door and sprinted to my room. I shut the door closed and began to get dressed.

I ran past my stuffed bear, I picked him up and said, "What do you think would go good? That shirt or that t-shirt?" The lime green bear said nothing; it was expected because if he could talk, then I would be branded as crazy.

I huffed, some flakes flurried down, I grumbled, "I'll just wear that shirt my dad got me on my sixth birthday, I stretched it so I can still fit me." I dove for my dresser.

Flippy's P.O.V.

Ugh… That's the last time I fight with you in my head Evil. _Had enough? _For one day yes. I sighed, why am I remembering those things? Images flash through my head, images of my mother and father. Images from when me and Denny were actually… close… I closed my eyes and sighed. "Why now? After all these years?"

I felt a warm hand on my cheek; I opened my eyes to see my youngest, "Hey Fhil." Fhil was eleven; Flaky had gotten pregnant again on Flacie's sixth birthday. _Hehe, it was really nice, I see why you chose her. _Evil, I did not choose Flaky over every other girl for just that reason! _Riiiiiiight…_

Fhil cocked his head, "what's wrong dad?" I smiled, "Nothing, go play with Flip and Flik, okay?" Fhil shivered, "Uhhh, can I just go and play outside instead?" I cocked my eyebrows, "Okay, just don't get killed again okay?" Fhil nodded; before he left he turned to me and said, "It's not good to pent up those things dad. You should talk about it with a trusted person." He then ran out the door before I could say anything.

I scratched the back of my head, "Sniffles did say that he might be super intelligent but this is ridiculous." _We need to stop having kids. _I scowled, Evil, Fhil is in this life because you wanted Flaky! _Blah blah. It's not my fault! _You know damn well that Flaky is really fertile! _I know, I just thought you were joking! _We did it like four times, and then we get three kids! _Well, one time it was twins, the first time- _Let's not go down that road Evil.

I sat up on the couch, I stared through the window to watch Fhil, he was throwing rocks at a bigger rock. I sighed, that boy likes being alone. I heard the door to Flacie's room slam open; I turned to see my daughter in that army camisole I got her on her sixth birthday, the words on it said, 'I'm an army girl.' I chuckled, "You still have that thing?" She nodded, "Yep! I stretched it so it could still fit!" I'm just glad she's wearing a white t-shirt under it. _Reminds me of Flaky._ I know Evil.

She adjusted her blue jeans and her white and red candy-cane arm socks. I groaned, "Why do you kids like that stuff?" I made a sound of disgust, "I can't believe I said that! I'm getting old!" Flacie ran to me and hugged me, "daaaaad… You're not old; you still look like the same age as when you did when mom had me!"

I groaned, "Then I still look eighteen?" _Bull crap. _Shut up Evil!

Flacie laughed, "Yes dad, you still look eighteen!" she kissed my cheek then sprinted for the door, I called out quickly, "Get me a smoothie when you're coming home!"

Flacie laughed, "yeah, yeah dad!" she closed the door then, through the window, I saw her run down the street, in the direction of the mall. Suddenly, I saw the twins walk to the door with a large sack with them, I said, "Hold it you crazy duo. What's in the bag?" they turned to me, Flip, the boy, had a smirk on his face, "notice anything different dad?" I cocked my head, they opened the bag, "what's dif- OH MY GOD!" They quickly closed the bag. Flik nodded.

"Oh and I'm wearing your army jacket." Flip said as he ran out the door with Flik close behind. I stared after my psycho children; I so don't know how they came out like that… _I do! _I scowled, oh yeah, you have an influence on them too. _Yes I do! (:P)_

Flaky poked her head out of the hallway, she said, "Flippy, you need to get ready for work. I have your suit all nice and ironed." I smiled, "what would I do without you Flaky?"

Flacie's P.O.V.

I parked my dad's jeep in the mall parking lot, some of my flakes had fallen down again and coated the driver's seat, "Jeez! Dad is totally going to know I took the jeep this time!" I remembered the many times Flip and Flik took the jeep; they almost made it turn into a time bomb. But dad quickly dismantled it.

I smiled at the thought of my dad dismantling a jeep that was turned into a time bomb. When I turned to get out of the jeep, I saw the city bus pull up and drop off my little brother and sister. They were carrying a large sack, it moved from time to time, but I was afraid of what they had in there _this_ time.

I shivered at the thought of what happened when they came out of my room one night when I was eight. I laughed, "I killed Cub again that day."

I got out the jeep and made my way to the mall, Jaime was there at the front, his frilly dark blue skirt with its many petticoats barely moved as he shifted his weight on his other leg, his orange top had one sleeve with a filly edge on the sleeve swayed with each movement. His dark green hair was tied in high duo ponytails tied with dark blue ribbons. He looked my way and his blue eyes widened then he ran to me saying loudly, "Flacie! How are you!" He hugged me tightly, I don't mind, because Jaime doesn't actually like girls, he's more into guys. Okay, he's totally into guys.

His cat ears with raccoon designs twitched uncontrollably as he rubbed his face against my own. His poofy raccoon tail swayed like crazy as he kept saying, "Me and Cub were getting worried! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL!" I sighed, "I only just hang up from you like ten minutes ago!"

Jaime stopped then said, "Oh yeah." Suddenly he dragged me into the mall and dragged me to Cub who was texting on the fountain edge. His orange hair was covering half of his face with darker orange streaks through it. He had on a striped black and white long sleeve shirt under his 'Electric bears' t-shirt. He also had his leather jacket with the sleeves torn off over it all. He saw me then smiled as he his head turned away. He always did that, like ever since we were like five, or six.

He stood up and pried me off of Jaime's killer grip, Jaime said he got that from his mom. I landed with a, 'thud' on the mall floor, right onto Cub's black converse. I pulled myself up with his cut up jeans, which made Cub fall over with a nosebleed. "Jesus Christ, Cub gets nosebleeds more than anyone in this bloody town." Jaime nodded at my comment.

I felt some soft and loving arms wrap around me, a yellow chipmunk boy wearing his trade mark white jeans and green button up shirt and really loud voice greeted me. "HIYAS FLACIE!" I cringed, "Gidian, for the last damn time, STOP YELLING IN MY GOD DAMN EAR!"

Gidian laughed, "Aww, but it's fun!"

I rolled my eyes, "Gidian, if you keep that up, I will go deaf by the time I'm twenty!" He laughed then said in my ear, "here comes Loth." I blushed as I saw the love of my life coming towards me. His light purple wavy hair and his long sheep horns shone, _you are the stupidest person in the world to like that douche-bag! _EVIL! Loth is sweet and kind! _No he isn't, he is a fag! _SHUT UP EVIL!

Loth smiled, he is sooo cute! _He would look cuter if he was deep fried. _EVIL!

Cub finally got back up and said, "well guys, let's make today last, because we have to go back to school tomorrow." I groaned, "I hate school I said as we started to walk down the mall, I walked closer to Loth, Cub, was next to Jaime, who refused to make eye contact with my cousin, Gidian.

Cub laughed, "Be glad this is your last year in school, my dad is forcing me to become a teacher and is going to make me learn more." He laughed dryly.

I rolled my eyes, "all we can do for you Cub, is hope you don't die." He laughed at my joke, "we can't die, remember? Well you should know because you kill me all the time." He smiled, "I said I was sorry about that!" I said as I stomped my foot. He laughed again, "Hey Flacie, can we go and hang at your dad's work? I like the snack bar there."

I brought my phone out, hopefully dad is there by now. I dialed my dad's number and let it ring for awhile, he picked up. "H-Hello?" dad sounded like he was out of breath, "dad? What are you doing?"

He gasped again for air, "Your brother Fhil was hit by a car and I ran all the way to work to get him out of the car engine since _somebody_ took the jeep."

I giggled, "Hey dad, me and my friends want to come over to your work, can we?" HE stayed silent for a bit, then he said, "sure! Why not? The Museum has no one there at the moment so you guys would have it to yourselves."

It was pretty cool to have your dad be the one in charge of the local museum, cause then we could do whatever we want. And plus, dad was really in formative and he made learning fun, which is weird cause usually teens hate learning, but dad makes it cool and funny.

Life is nice.

**AND IT IS DONE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ellie says HIIIIIIII all you people are sexii, and we gotta hang sometime ye kno! OH bet you guys are like wut da fuk? But hey I love you C:**

**So yeah, It took awhile, but it's done, SO ANYWAY, I hope you guys liked it, I had a major backup in my ideas so yeah… But I got it out! :P Also, sorry about my friend Ellie, she was drunk at the moment… 9.9 Sorry about raping your minds with her awesomeness.**

**Also, no, I don't want to be stereotypical about gays, I just had to make Jaime crazy, and well, I let my imagination go wild. So yeah, I'm not a gay hater, I like gay people, they are cool, so no I'm not being mean about them. And I apologize to all who were offended by this.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! C:**


	2. Museums are Quiet

**Thank you so much about82chipmunks! You got the story on here! I owe you guy! :P well I am repaying you by helping you with your story so it's a win-win thing. **

**Everyone, thank you all for reviewing! I LOVEZ YOU ALLZ! Anyway, punkangel, thank you for the hug! And the person who said I'm a gay hater was at school, but no biggie, my gay friends stuck up for me. SO YAY FOR GAYS! Nightmare Reviewer 2, what don't you like about Flacie's personality? I kind of want to know your opinion. LouveAsha, yay! You reviewed! :P and nice to see you again DeepDarkDebt09!**

**Also, I'm much too lazy to make another OC, so why don't I have you guys submit one so they could be in the story? (I warn you, your OC will do something terrible, and almost unforgivable. ALMOST! :P)**

**Um, if you actually do this is you work at a museum, you would probably be fired, jailed, fined, maybe… But it sure is a hell of fun! :D**

**Anyway, ON WIT DA STROEH!**

P.S. I was on a Yaoi high and well, by the time when I noticed what the hell I made, it was too late and I was too lazy to change it. And plus, I had a fascination in the medieval times so yeah… FUN TIME…

Chapter 2: Museums are quiet

Cub's P.O.V.

We all piled into Flacie's jeep, for some reason, when we were getting into the jeep, I heard the screams of many people inside the mall, and the terrifying roar of a monster.

I shook this off and just continued to get in the jeep, even if I did hear and explosion and more people screaming like they're being put into a meat grinder. Just ignore Cub, it'll go away, I turned to see Flacie she was in the driver's seat, I sat shotgun and everyone else squished in together in the back. I buckled up as Flacie started up the jeep, I would watch her as she did anything.

She's just so beautiful…

Everything about her is just perfect, from her blood red ruby eyes, her boyishly short spring green hair, even her size. She's like what, five feet and three inches tall? But its okay, that means she's just concentrated awesomeness.

I snapped out of my thoughts by Jaime waving his arm in front of my face saying, "Hello? Anyone home?"

I slapped his hand away, "its okay, Cub isn't brain dead!" I blushed, "Jaime is the only person to actually know that I have been in love with Flacie since before preschool.

Jaime sat back down, but accidentally sat on Gidian, Jaime squeaked and said over and over again, "EEEEEK! I'm so sorry Gidian!" Jaime just moved and sat in between Loth and Gidian, I was also one of the few people who knew about Jaime's love interest.

Jaime has been madly in love with Gidian for the last year.

One problem…

Gidian's not gay.

Jaime knows this…

Jaime doesn't care…

At all…

I groaned, "This town is jacked up." Flacie pulled next to the large museum, dad always told me that when Mr. Lumpy was running the museum, the place was almost always dark, dusty, and deserted, oh great, I'm talking like my dad. Damn alliteration.

Flacie turned towards me, "you say something Cub?" I vigorously shook my head, "NO! I SAID NOTHING!"

Flacie sat there then said, "Okay drama king, don't get your panties in a bunch!" I was about to say something back but I heard a loud and booming voice behind me say, "FLACIE!"

I didn't turn, because this feeling of ice for blood and paper for skin wasn't one I wasn't familiar with.

It was her scary ass dad!

I trembled, Flacie's dad is one scary figure, and the men that have tried to date his precious daughter… Let's just say that the once happy young men of Happy Tree Town, are now too afraid to go NEAR Flacie.

Flacie however, never noticed why guys don't want to hang around her.

HER DAD IS FUCKING CRAZY!

"Flacie, young ladies do not speak like they were raised in brothels." Her father said in a stern voice, oh god…

Three…

Flacie pouted.

Two…

Her father's face lifted slightly…

One…

He stiffened.

Take off…

He rushed to her and hugged her tightly, "Flacie! I can't stay mad at you! But please, talk more like the young lady I know is down there!" Flacie giggled, "dad, not in front of my friends," He stopped and straightened up, he fixed his dark green tie on his military suit, many different badges adorned on side.

"Sorry Flacie, fatherly instinct."

Bull crap.

He cleared his throat then looked at all of us, "well, everyone, you are the only guests today in the museum of history." He waved his hand towards the door.

We all made our way up the steps and into the museum, Flacie's father behind us said, "well, today I have a special tour, we shall go back in time to the medieval times, a time where there were knights in shining armor, or depending on what year that it was, the many battles that were fought against dragons, and then we can go to the snack bar and have nachos. Any questions?"

I raised my hand, "Yes Cub?" I laughed nervously, "I thought there wasn't and dragons to ever exist in history?"

Flacie's father's face twitched then he stalked up to me and said in a dark voice, "did you know that some time ago, scientists found the skeleton of a large lizard with a sword tip stuck in it's throat, did you know that they found large wing bones near it?"

I shook my head, he looks like he wants to kill me. In horrible, horrible ways.

Flacie's father's face stayed there for a minute then he backed off and said with a smile on his face, "Good, now that that's taken care of," he punched the air, "let's get on with the tour!"

Gidian's P.O.V.

Uncle Flippy is really cool hen he's giving his tours, he likes to put in monologues and jokes in there to keep us interested, "The medieval time of history spans a period of more than 700 years, beginning around the year 800. During this time, there were key advances in society, government and religion. These guys know how to really do some cools things." Uncle Flippy led us to a hall with many things from medieval times, helmets, swords, shields, crests; lord knows how he got most of this stuff.

He walked towards a suit of armor, he stopped next to it, "everyone who has been on my tour before, you all remember Marvin, don't you," He looked at Jaime, "do we _have_ to discuss what happened last time you were here Jaime?" Jaime shirked back, "I swear, I wasn't trying to steal Marvin."

Uncle Flippy slapped his forehead, "Jaime, you were shoving parts of Marvin down your… pa… no… um… What were shoving his parts into again?" Jaime looked away with a red face, "it was my Uhhh… Well, they were what Flacie is wearing right now."

Uncle Flippy made a disgusted face then said softy, "can I continue?" Jaime nodded.

Uncle Flippy cleared his throat, "okay, this is Marvin, Marvin is the suit of armor that I bought, he is over a thousand years old and the estimated cost for him is a hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Who wants to pose with Marvin for a picture?"

I laughed, Loth came up and posed with Marvin, the fact that this is a very old relic and my uncle is letting us pose with it makes it even worse, yet funny.

After Loth had his picture, "Now Marvin is a knight, and if you kids think life is hard, well suck it up, because Marvin had it worse!"

Flacie laughed, "Dad, Marvin is a suit of armor, not a person." Uncle Flippy blanched, "I… knew that…" He cleared his throat, "Anyway, knights had to leave home at the age of seven to begin their training as knights, and they were taken in by an experience knight and became his squire."

Uncle Flippy pointed to the floor, we all sat down as we listened to the tale of how a child became a knight.

"The boy is then known as a page, pages just help out the knight like carry his stuff, like how you guys make poor Randy carry your stuff around the school. Yeah, I know about that. And trust me, his dads were not pleased." I laughed nervously, "uncle Flippy, the guy is like sixteen and he is as tall as blunder head over there."

Loth is blunder head.

Suddenly, the part-time janitor, Randy, came in, the light blue-green beaver saw us, "oh… Mr. Flippy sir, you didn't bother telling me that we were having guests in the Medieval Wing?" Uncle Flippy, "Randy, the place was already spotless, you just keep thinking that there is invisible dirt everywhere."

Randy laughed, "Maybe, I don't know. I'm heading out, got to help dad with construction, you know," he brought up his hands, "no hands?"

Uncle Flippy shooed him off, and when we heard the door shut close, "I still don't know how that boy came into this world, I mean, he has two dads, and to top it all off, it wasn't physically possible…" He sighed, "Anyway, at the age of 14, the page then turns into a squire, except this time, they actually get to fight, I'd like to see you guys do that." Me and Cub got up, "can we?"

Uncle Flippy scratched his chin, "I don't know, posing with Marvin is one thing, but these are priceless artifacts, they might break and we could be in some serious trouble."

He then grinned, "You have two minutes to choose your weapons!"

30 minutes later…

"Hard isn't it guys?" Cub and I were both out of breath, "that was intense." Uncle Flippy held the swords nonchalantly, like nothing was wrong.

Loth, being a first-timer to the museum saw a door way and said, "Sir, what's that door way, we all turned and saw it had the sign over it that said, 'The Spanish inquisition.'

Uncle Flippy got in Loth's way and said, "uhhhh nothing to see there! Nothing at all, let's uhhhh… GO EAT NACHOS!"

Loth wasn't fazed, we were all trying to keep him away, but he eventually won against my uncle, which is a first cause he never gives up. We all walked somberly through the door, Uncle Flippy looked like he was going to hyper-ventilate at any point now.

My uncle began to talk softly, "One of the darker periods of Spanish history is the Spanish Inquisition, which shrouded Spain for over 350 years." He gulped, he was trying hard not to flip-out, damn you Loth!

"This era of severe censorship, paranoia, torture, autos-da-fé, death, and the general persecution of heretics, or in other words pretty much anybody who deliberately disagreed with the principles of the Catholic Church, began in 1478 and lasted until 1834. heh heh..."

He was breathing hard.

Then Loth did it.

"I heard that they torture a lot, what did they do?"

Bad question, bad question, bad question…

Uncle Flippy gulped, "t-they used d-d-different methods… like s-starvation and th-the… the…" he started to hyper-ventilate.

Bad…

Evil's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, good thing with my vast knowledge of history, comes with a lot of mental images.

I quickly ran to the only door out and locked it. The teenagers all looked at me with a face of pure shattered hope. I laughed, "well, well, well. It seems we're all stuck together in the same room, and filled with so many different toys to play with."

I walked to my oldest daughter and said, "Time to play."

Flacie nodded then she looked at her friends with a sad face, "sorry guys." She closed her eyes then they changed to the same color as mine, we smiled as we turned towards her friends.

We both darted to different directions as we both grabbed weapons and we broke the legs of Gidian and Jaime. They both screamed out in pain as they fell over, their feet not moving.

Flacie got to Loth and proceeded to bludgeon him to death with the club she picked up, she beat his face in with bits of blood and brain matter splashing onto her body.

I looked around to see Cub trying to squeeze through a window, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" I ran to him and dragged him back in, I hit the back of his neck and made him black out.

A couple of minutes later…

Gidian was the first to wake up, he was sitting on a triangular wooden box, he was sitting on the top part, which was the tip, he had his arms tied with rope, and some shackles on his feet.

He hissed in pain from his legs being broken in odd angles. I came to him and said, "Awww, poor Giddie not comfortable?" I said in a childish tone. Gidian cried out in pain when I attached cannonballs to his shackles, weighing them down, making his legs pop back into place with a sickening sound of wood being snapped.

I laughed as I saw the effects starting, the cannonballs were weighing his legs down so much that they were weighing his _body_ down onto the tip of the triangular box.

"The Spanish donkey is a wonderful torture device." I said menacingly, I pulled on one of his legs to make it go faster, my daughter soon appeared next to me as I heard his agony being vocalized, I saw she had a lot of blood all over her favorite shirt.

"Dad, I've been thinking," she got to the other side of Gidian and tugged on his other leg, making him scream in pain again, "You're called Evil, and if I'm called Evil too, won't it get confusing?"

I grunted, we grabbed his legs at the same time and pulled hard to see and hear his pelvis being ripped in half, his screams were raised in volume and pitch, "Why don't I just call you Eva? It's like Evil, but with a feminine touch." She smiled, "sounds good dad."

We grabbed Gidian's hips and pulled him down again with such force, he split down the middle, spilling guts and organs on the floor.

We smiled as we walked to our next victim.

Jaime was hooked up to, 'The Rack,' he lay there just barely waking up from the screams of Gidian, "huh? Where- OH MY GOD!" He saw the position he was in, and he tried to squirm to get out, he didn't.

Me and Flacie went to both sides and grabbed the wheels, we both turned it to make the ropes around his wrists and ankles tighten and pull.

He screamed, adding the pain of being stretched and the pain of stretching your broken legs, was very excruciating.

We pulled the wheels more, stretching Jaime to the point where we heard bones snapping and saw blood starting to drip from some cuts forming from the stretched skin.

We saw this and we immediately started to smile wickedly, we turned the wheels so hard that Jaime then was then ripped in half brutally, blood splattered from the body.

A beautiful color.

Cub was left. I turned to him, he was hanging by his tied hands, three feet off the ground. I got the cannon balls from the shackles of what is left of Gidian.

I walked to Cub and placed them around his ankles, the weight and pain of his body slowly being stretch was enough to wake him up.

"Huh…?"

He looked around then his face turned white when he saw what happened to Loth, Gidian, and Jaime.

"Oh my go- oh shit!" I smiled up at him, Flacie walked towards me, she smiled at his sudden realization and processing of pain.

When Cub saw this, his face turned a light shade ok pink, he hid face. HE refused to make even a whimper.

Stupid boy.

I brought out my knife and handed it to Flacie. She smiled as she started to stab Cub repeatedly.

Each stab wound was deep and deadly, but Cub refused to make even the slightest groan, Flacie screamed in rage, "Why won't you scream!" Before he could say anything she stabbed him in the face, ending his life instantly.

She dropped the knife and breathed heavily, she then smiled as she saw the mutilated body of Cub.

She laughed as she said those four wonderful words.

"Life is very nice."

**AND IT IS DONE! :P**

**Finally! I had been working on this for like EVER… But inspiration wouldn't come, but then for some reason, after reading Yaoi and watching 1000 ways to die, I got the inspiration.**

**Also, thank the Spanish inquisition for making those wonderful torture toys! :D SO MUCH FUN! :P**

**Yeah, review, then you can see more senseless killing and the plot actually forming! (Don't worry, there is one, I just wanted to have my fun!) :P So yeah, I need an OC, PUNKANGEL you already have Midnight in here, (she'll be appearing next time, patience) give people a shot too! XD**

**Though I do like your characters, they're fun! :P So yeah, R and R and please submit an OC! (Your choice.) REVIEW! :P**


	3. Everyone has a problem

**Hello again, sorry about the last two chapters, I wanted to have a little fun before we jump into the story. Again sorry about that. ^^'**

**So yeah, SANDMANGUY, there will be GidianxJaime, later… later… patience. Punkangel, I agree, may god have mercy on our souls… Imagine if Evil actually existed in this world and he was actually running across the country on a killing spree… OMG that's a scary thought… :( Boulder the Dragon, yes, Flacie's parents can't stop doing it. IF you know what I mean… HEHEHE… TOSTRwafflz, no I didn't mistake your review as calling me a gay hater. It happened in RL at school, but it was taken care of. :P Nightmare Reviewer 2, okay, okay, I'll try harder LOL.**

**LouveAsha your OC is a perfect for the job, just… ARE YOU SURE! She will well… It has to do with Flippy… FLIPPY… get it?**

**Heyman13, all will be known shortly. ALL WILL BE KNOWN.**

**ANYWAY, on with da show!**

P.S. Someone we all know is here… :D

Chapter 3: Everyone has a problem

Principal Pop's P.O.V.

"Like I said earlier, how in the world did you create a cerbekitty monster?"

Flip and Flik sat there like they had done nothing wrong, "Principal Pop, whatever do you mean?" Flik nodded, I pinched my temple.

"You haven't even stepped into the high school and you're already in trouble! You created a monster that shape shifted from two feet, to the size of a rocket ship!" I wiped my forehead, when I start yelling, I tend to sweat a lot.

Flik nodded, Flip said, "We wanted to put on a show."

I slammed my fist on the desk, "MY ASS! After the cat turned to that gigantic size, it grew a separate head, right next to its second one, and then it started to spew out fire and engulf everyone. THEN, with one of its fifteen arms it ate the hotdog stand and threw The Mole at the window! THEN it grabbed the ice cream stand and gave you two an ice-cream cone with two scoops, and then it threw the stand into a wall and made it explode!"

I took a deep breath, "Never have I seen a massacre of that magnitude, except that time when your father flipped-out at the farmers market!" Flip and Flik then sniggered, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "WHAT HAVE YOU TWO GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES!"

Flik shrugged, Flip said in a nonchalant tone, "I don't know." I sat down and slammed my head on my desk repeatedly.

"You two," I said as I looked at them with fire in my eyes, "You're a bad influence on the audience."

Flik nodded, Flip said staring straight at me, "Of course, every story needs two people causing chaos." I groaned, "But we have your father, and he does enough of a good job." Flik nodded, "AND STOP WITH THE DAMN NODDING!"

Flip hugged his sister, "she can't talk, not since she was three." He smiled a small smile, "I speak for her, right sis?" She nodded.

I sighed, "Why didn't you tell us this before?" Flip shrugged, "never came up."

I was going to say something else, but suddenly my son opened the door and he said, "Randy needs to speak with you, dad," I nodded; Cub walked out and shut the door behind him. I turned back to Flip and Flik, who were currently trying to break my window, "GOD DAMMIT YOU CRAZY BEARCUPINES!" I picked them up and sat them back in their chairs, "I'm not done with you two! I need to assign a punishment!"

Flik shook her head; she moved her mouth like she was talking. Flip translated, "She said, 'we refuse to accept a punishment, so we are forming a mutiny.'" I widened my eyes, "WHAT! I was just going to assign you guys one day of after school detention!" Flik then nodded, Flip said, "She said, 'that's fine too.'"

I pinched my temple again, "your are dismissed," I handed them their new schedules, I had purposely 'forgotten', to send them their schedules for the new school year today, but their parents sent them here, "PLEASE… PLEASE… do not make someone explode? Do we have to relive the middle school years?"

Flik nodded, Flip laughed then they walked off, hand in hand. I sat there for a few seconds, "god I hate them already all over again."

When I saw that they weren't looking, I brought out a picture of a woman with orange bear ears and brown hair. Her blue eyes gave off happiness. I stared at it sadly, _it would destroy Cub. He can never find out…_

I sighed as I continued to put the picture back into my drawer, "Thanks Principal Pop for letting us have some of your popsicles." Flip said, Flik nodded.

Randy's P.O.V.

I sat in chair outside the office, I held an envelope in my hands, Mr. Sniffles and Principal Pop was helping me with the mystery of my birth.

I sighed, "How am I here in this world?" I have two dads, and no mother. How am I in this world?

The door opened, I raised my head to see two little Bearcupines walking out and eating popsicles, Principal Pop was yelling at them, "GIVE ME BACK MY POPSICLES!"

He ran out and stopped in front of me, he shook his fist in their direction. "Damn little monsters." He finally saw me, "AH! Randy!" He smiled, and placed his hands on his hips, his dark red suit with his hat made him look a little terrifying. I shook in front of him, then he said, "Randy, this isn't blood, those two kids are just freaking crazy."

I sighed, "This _town_ is crazy."

I stood up and held the envelope close to my chest and walked into the office, Principal Pop followed suit and closed the door, "okay, did you find out anything?" I nodded my head, "well, someone I know had pictures, I tried to look, but… they were uhhh… of my parents…" Principal Pop raised an eyebrow; I cleared my throat, "as in…"

"They were having sex."

Principal Pop sat there, his face slowly turned pink. I scowled and placed the envelope in front of him; I ran out and started to head to homeroom before school even starts.

Jaime's P.O.V.

I walked up the road, I paused to wait by Flacie's house, the door opened to reveal Flacie in her school uniform, Principal Pop had replaced the uniforms, they were the same, except different years had different colors.

Freshman = yellow

Sophomores = red

Juniors = blue

Seniors = green

I fixed my red bow that was on my button up shirt, the long sleeves of our winter uniform has hiding my arms, not that I want anyone to see my arms, since they had many slashes on them. I sighed, seems a lot of people in this town sigh. A LOT. I always wore my arm socks to cover my arms, Flacie knows about them, so does Cub, but I don't know how much longer I can keep them from my mother. She means well, but she's my mother, and I sure as hell, am not going to tell my dads, they too busy training Spike to become a master thief, just like mom and them.

I smiled a bit at the thought of my other little brother, Luke; he was so cute, with his big round innocent eyes. He was like me in many ways, my dads didn't like that. Sometimes, I think they hate me…

Flacie ran up to me and hugged me; I put my bad thoughts away for now. "Hey Jaime!" I smiled, "hey girl, how's it going?" She smiled back, "good, how about you girl?"

I laughed, "Oh you know, planning ways to turn Gidian gay."

Flacie laughed, "I still think it's a lost cause, you know Gidian is in love with Maya." I clenched my fists, "I hate that damn woman."

I saw Flacie laugh, "Whatever dude, whatever." I huffed, "what's wrong with me turning Gidian gay?"

She scratched her head, some flakes flurried down onto her sweater and green pleated skirt, "well, my cousin doesn't have the slightest bit of interest in guys at all, but at the same time, I feel as if he's hiding something."

I jumped for joy, "so that means he might…?" Flacie shrugged, "I don't know, I just think my cousin is suspicious. That's all."

Loth's P.O.V.

I sat in the art room, Cub was there with me, he was working hard on this picture for Flacie.

I don't know why, but he has this huge crush on her, but I don't get why he likes her at all, she's a freak. She has boyish hair, she has those disgusting flakes, and every time she comes near me, she gets me covered in flakes. It's disgusting and it gets me mad. But she's a cool girl, just has a psycho dad, a mom who is way too happy, psychotic twin siblings, and another little sibling who is just plain weird as hell.

Cub had put the finishing touches on the picture, he sighed a breath of satisfaction, "finally done!" I leaned over to see, it was a picture of Flacie, but it looked like a photograph! Every single detail was copied perfectly. If you look hard enough, you could see every single strand of hair, along with every single flake.

I made a disgusted face but careful to not let Cub see, if she would get rid of those damn flakes, get a bigger rack, and grow out her hair, she could be hot.

And the fact that I'm a whole head and a half taller than her, is another problem, she is just FULL of problems!

All thanks to her psychotic dad! Well, her whole psychotic family, and this whole psychotic _town_!

Cub smiled at the picture, he brought out his color pencils and careful began to color out the picture, he had on a small blush as he continued to perfect the picture. I rolled my eyes, Flacie won't even notice the guy, so why should he continue to try and get her attention? He's weird. Like Flacie.

I mean, she doesn't even like to match her clothes at all, I mean, you've seen her; she's weird, through and through.

Cub's P.O.V.

I put the finishing touches on the coloring and admired my work.

I captured every single one of her traits, from her short hair, to every flake, to even the way her pale skin shines in the light, I added softer tones to show how soft her skin is, if I could, I would make a full body one, that way, it can feel like she's mine.

But she never will be mine.

She's in love with Loth, every time I saw my friend, I wanted to strangle him, but I know, that would make Flacie sad, so I never do.

So when I see my friend, I clench my fists and smile, he's a nice guy, but I always feel like he's judging everyone from their outsides. Like her dad, he may be psychotic, but it's not his fault, he was in a WAR for crying out loud! No wonder he came back so messed up! Imagine what he saw! And then he flips out at the faintest thing that reminds him of the war!

You can't really blame him.

I brought out a chocolate bar and began to eat it slightly, Loth sighed, "Almost time for our first class dude." I nodded, I grabbed my things and shoved them into my bag, I brushed off my green pants and straightened my green tie, I always did like green.

I noticed my picture was gone, "Oh my god! Loth! Where is my picture!" Loth shrugged, the bell rang and he tugged my arm, "we have to go, class is starting."

I nodded, "I'll search for it in Art 4."

We made our way to our class, Mr. Lumpy quit, saying he has too many jobs and he has to focus on them. So my dad had to hire a new English teacher, he also said, don't piss her off.

I wonder why?

When we entered the English room, we saw why.

She was holding a freaking KATANA!

We stared at the psycho teacher in front of us, she smiled, "Hello boys, I'm your new teacher, Ms. Midnight." She smiled sweetly, I don't know, a panther woman with a sweet smile, and a freaking katana, just oh I don't, freakin scare us!

She pointed to the middle of the class, two seats were open next to Flacie, I quickly ran-walk to the seat next to Flacie. My heart raced as I sat down by her, it skipped a beat when she smiled at m and said, "Good morning Cub."

I blushed deeply, Flacie had turned back to the front, I sat there staring at the side of her face for a minute, suddenly the teacher's katana came flying down and onto my desk, I jumped back and stared at my psychotic teacher.

I yelled out, "are you freaking nuts!" My teacher smiled, "Maybe," she bopped me on the head, "Besides, future principal, your spacing out on the first day of your last year in high school?" She wagged her finger then made the sign, 'I watching you.'

I gulped; some kids in the room were sniggering.

I sat back in my chair, great, first day and I'm already being embarrassed… And I'm pretty sure you guys are laughing too. Aren't you?

Ms. Midnight opened her book, she was about to get started, but suddenly, a car came flying into the room and took out half of the class. Good thing me and Flacie were in the middle row, cause the car missed us by an inch.

Good news, we're alive, as in me and Flacie and half of the other class, and Loth is splattered on the wall.

Bad news, Flacie was hyper-ventilating.

OH SHIT!

I got up and tried to run for it, but she grabbed me and threw me against the wall, she had grabbed my mechanical pencil and was stabbing people left and right, she stopped at Loth, but she then spat on his body, Ms. Midnight walked up to Flacie, her Katana out, she got into her stance.

"Flacie, I don't want to fight you, but I'm sure the readers want me to fight you." Flacie smiled, "I am not Flacie, I am Eva."

Ms. Midnight smiled, "okay, Eva, bring it!" She dashed forward and tried to slash Eva, but she jumped to the side, she stabbed her in the arm and she drew back, holding the pencil like a knife.

Ms. Midnight then turned and slashed at her stomach, it just lightly grazed it, but it cut her shirt so it right under her breasts.

Oh god, not another nosebleed. I covered my nose as I saw Eva rip the other part of her shirt to make it shorter on both sides. She threw it to the side and got in her stance again, Ms. Midnight readied herself again, they stood there.

Since I'm a guy, I'm rooting for Ms. Midnight cause if she keeps this up, Eva could be fighting in nothing but her underwear. Better yet…

I sat there watching the girls have at it, they would clash their swords, and more clothes would be shed. If you are a guy, and you see this in front of you, you would be so aroused by this.

When they separated again, they were in their underwear. Ms. Midnight was huffing like crazy, she was in a terrible state, so was Eva. Eva fell to the ground and was knocked out.

Ms. Midnight cleaned her blade quickly then sheathed it. She turned to me, completely ignoring the fact that, 1. I'm a teenage boy, soon to be like, nineteen. 2. She is in nothing but her underwear, 3. There is an unconscious girl in this room, and 4. There are dead bodies everywhere.

"Cub, take Flacie to the nurses office, don't worry, she's not flipped anymore." I stared at my psychotic teacher, "Ms. Midnight, you are in your underwear and you don't even CARE!" She was about to say something, but the door opened to reveal someone who she didn't like one bit.

It was Denny, the post man.

He stood there for a second then wolf-whistled, "you guys had a sexy party without me? I'm astonished."

Life is kind of nice.

**AND IT IS DONE! This was the third chapter, so yeah, hope you liked it. Especially you guys out there! :P**

**Anyway, hope you understand the plotline? Yeah, kind of weird, but your guys will get used to it. :P**

**So yeah, hoped you liked it. REVIEW! OR FLACIE AND EVA WILL JUMP THROUGH THE COMPUTER SCREEN AND THEY WILL- no wait that doesn't sound so bad, I mean, they are going to play cards with you.**

**REVIEW! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (And yes, I will do the life is nice thing every chapter so get used to it!)**


	4. Love is for the birds!

**LOL you people have no lives! I posted the last chapter, and then the next morning there are ****a lot ****reviews! Not like I wasn't happy, just think that it's funny! (I'm not making fun of you guys, just messing.) Anyway, question time! :P**

**LouveAsha, I really don't want to do this, but it's crucial to the story. I don't have to use Maria; I just need a gay guy or a straight girl to do the job. Really, I could find someone else, but maybe I should just use that other one someone sent me… Punkangel, I'm sorry I forgot about Midnight for a while, I have a terrible memory, and also, sorry I forgot about the PTSD, I didn't read that till now. TOSTRwaffles, did Flacie use Lifty and Shifty's cards? Jaime is going through a really tough time, and yes, Cub did have an epic day! HEHEHEHE… Heyman13, SHUT UP! DON'T RUIN IT! Sandman78308, ummm… I have no idea what to say… O.o Except that all things come in due time. Nightmare Reviewer 2, finally you say something! Plus, I don't know HOW to do the third person view… THINGY… :P Yeah the chapter was a little rushed, but I wanted to get it out cause SOME people won't stop bitching to me saying, 'when is the chapter gonna come out blah blah blah!' I ought to shoot the people who WON'T STOP DOING THAT! *clears throat***

**Alright, now let's get the show on the road! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

P.S. when I was typing this chapter, and it would say Fhil was not a word, want to know what word they thought I was trying to type? FAIL. Poor Fhil.

Chapter 4: Love is for the birds!

Flacie's P.O.V.

That was seriously the most embarrassing day of my life!

First it's the first day of my senior year in high school, then a car burst through the window and I flip! THEN, to make my life seem more hilarious to you people, I fight with my teacher, Eva faints, Cub sees my UNDERWEAR, he carries me home, THEN my dad kills him because he didn't think that Cub was just taking me home!

I mean, I would never do THAT with Cub. Never.

When you wake up from just going through a battle with your psychotic teacher, and you see a good friend of yours on the kitchen table dismembered, you kind of freak out… Then again, that happens like twice a week.

Then Flip and Flik almost get suspended on the first day of school! They came through the door carrying a cat that was two feet tall and had three heads and fifteen arms! It kept staring at me as we ate dinner.

I munched on the lasagna in my mouth as I watched the… THING on the floor watching me. I turned to my mom, she was eating delicately next to dad and my little brother Fhil, "mom, can we just like, I don't know, take that thing out?" Flik turned to me and mouthed out small words, she barely moves her mouth at all so I can't read her lips. Flip said, "She says, 'We can't throw out Cerbekitty, he's part of this psychotic family now. Right dad?'"

Dad looked up from his food, his eye were still yellow, "I really don't care, just walk it and don't let it claw the whole house up." Flik nodded, I face-palmed myself, "dad, they kidnapped many cats to sew them up together and make that… that… THING!" Cerbekitty looked up at my dad, it mewed. Dad just groaned, "Ask your mother."

I looked at my mom, she just ignored Cerbekitty. "I really don't care; I think it's wonderful that Flip and Flik found something to do with their time." I stared at my mom, my mouth was open in shock, "mom are you seriously just saying that it's okay for Flip and Flik to do this!"

My mom shrugged, "I have been trying to stop you guys from doing stupid things for the last eighteen years, and for once, I'm going to say, go for it." I face-palmed myself, my mother is weird. Little did I know that I said that out loud.

"Well excuse me little miss perfect, we all can't be like you." She said with a laugh, "plus, it's good to be weird, it shows you have a personality." My mom is cool.

Fhil had finished his third plate of lasagna, he held his plate up to mom and he said, "More please." My mom groaned, "Fhil, you ate three plates already, I think you have eaten enough to feed a country."

Fhil shook his head, "no, I haven't eaten enough yet."

After dinner…

Evil's P.O.V.

"Alright, now after this show, Fhil you go to bed, then the rest of you, pull out the TV guide and tell me what channel is Hell's Kitchen!"

Fhil nodded, Flip and Flik were taking notes as they watched the movie Saw 3, Flacie had flipped out at the sight of the people being dismembered and she jumped out the window and killed Russell. She was now on the floor sitting on his dead body watching the rest of the movie, "hey dad?"

I turned to her, "Yeah Eva?" She turned to me and smiled, "can we try this stuff o the other townsfolk?" I smiled sadistically, "yeah, we should…" We smiled at each other as we continued to watch the rest of the movie.

Fhil then just stood up and said, "I've had enough, the plotline is just making feel dumber, so good night and I shall see you all in the morning." I stared at my son as he walked to his room and walked to his door. He turned to me and with his eyes said, 'Be careful.'

I raised an eyebrow, I was about to say something, but Fhil quickly ran into his room and shut the door. I sighed, that boy isn't normal at all. _No shit, we are the weirdest family in this whole psychotic town. _Yeah, and I think that's awesome! _Plus it's your fault! If you had never been made, this family would be normal! Ish…_

Hey! If I had never been made, you would have been dead! And this family would have never been made! And Flaky would have been taken by another man and her step-father would still be alive!

Flippy was silent, apparently, he saw the same things I was seeing, images from the war, our brother, our home, our family. Tch, stupid memories, hiding for a good long eighteen and a half years, and then popping out of nowhere. _You see it too? _Dur! I'm you, remember? _I KNOW! But are you seeing those things too? _Yeah… But I'm also seeing your past too. When you were still a family.

_Yeah, when me and Denny got along fine, when our parents actually gave a damn._

I felt a tug on my leg, it was Flik, she pointed to the clock, it was eleven o clock at night. Flacie had reverted and was walking to her room, leaving the dead body of Russell on the floor. I sighed and got up; I closed my eyes and let Flippy back out.

Flippy's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and saw Flik staring up at me, she held out her arms as Flip had already left.

I smiled at my daughter and picked her up; it was fairly easy since she weighs like, ninety pounds. She wrapped her arms around me, an ever blank expression on her face.

She mouthed out words, but still, like always, no sound came out. I patted her head, "it's okay Flik, one day, we'll hear your cute voice again. Okay?" She stopped and looked at me, she smiled sadly, she knew she hadn't been able to speak since she was three.

As I climbed the stairs in my house, Flik stared at Fhil's door and she tugged on my hair a bit to point to his room. I turned to where she was pointing, "sorry Flik, Fhil fell asleep two hours ago, and you know his room, it's a mess." I continued to walk on to her and Flip's room, but she continued to stare at Fhil's door.

Flip and Flik's room…

I opened the door to see my second oldest sitting on his bed, he was reading a thick book on medical science, god knows why.

"Okay," I set Flik on her bed, she stared at me, "No Flik, I know you want your own room, but we don't have enough space in the house for another bedroom." She looked at the floor. I kneeled in front of her, I kissed the top of her head, "but once we get room, I'll tell you."

She smiled brightly, she hugged me and she walked to her dresser to get ready for bed.

I decided that they didn't want me in their room so I left to go to my eldest's room.

Flacie's P.O.V.

After I went to my room, and I had changed into my t-shirt and shorts.

I flopped on my bed about to sleep, but my phone went off, I scowled, "only one person would call me at almost midnight!" I grabbed my phone and it said, 'Jaime'.

I flipped my phone open, "Hello?"

"Hey girl!"

"Jaime, why in the bloody hell are you calling me at this time of night again?"

I heard some shouting in the back, "uh, dude? Is there shouting in the back?"

Jaime was silent, then he said, "uhhh… I have the TV on."

I smiled, "oh, ok."

I heard someone shout out, "He's your son! If he's gay, then what's wrong with it!"

I raised an eyebrow, "what movie are you watching?" Jaime hesitated.

"P-prayers to Bobby…?"

I shrugged, "okay, have fun with it." Jaime said his goodbyes and he hung up. I put my phone on my end table and got under my covers just as my dad was opening my door, "Hey." He said as he came in, he smiled as he sat on my bed, "How's school?" I scoffed, "I went a half day then killed people, then had a fight with my teacher."

Dad smiled, "in other words, just like the other years?" I smiled, "yeah, just like always."

Dad kissed me on the cheek then walked out while switching my lights off.

As I nuzzled up against my pillow and dreamed, I thought of what I heard over the phone when talking with Jaime.

I thought Jaime and his family were always happy at home…?

Jaime's P.O.V.

I held my phone tighter; some blood was dripping down my arm, "another failed attempt."

I placed the razor in my desk and grabbed my plates; I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. The yelling was worse, "He's a fucking faggot! He's gaying up this family with Luke!" I stared down at the sink with tears in my eyes; I heard my mother say, "don't call Jaime that! He's just like us!"

I heard one of my father's say, "No he isn't, he is a mistake, we should have waited and not spawned a girl like him!"

I clenched my eyes shut and let the tears fall free, I quickly ran up the hall and closed my door. I shared a room with my little brothers and more than enough times, they saw me cut myself. Spike just wouldn't look at me when I did that. Luke was just crying every time he saw it.

"Big bro…" I stared at Luke; he could hear our parents yelling in the other room. He had tears in his eyes, "are mommy and daddies fighting again?" I crouched down next to my little brother and wrapped arms around him, "Yeah, mommy and daddies are fighting again."

He clutched my arms, "are you going to hurt yourself again?"

I frowned, "maybe." I let him go and walked to the window and climbed out.

Happy Tree Town camping grounds…

I walked up a hill, the same hill where I first realized what I am. I came to the middle of the hill and sat down on the wet grass, I pulled my socks up again. I let some of my tears fall freely, "No one is really getting what's going on."

I sighed, but suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Gidian, he had on his grey sweat shirt on with his jeans and flip-flops, he had a worried look on his face, "Jaime? What's wrong?"

I blushed as I quickly tried to wipe away my tears and try not to wince at the pain in my arms.

"N-nothing." Gidian placed a hand on my shoulder, "you're crying."

I waved my hands, "no! I'm fine really!"

Gidian looked at me weirdly then he said, "hey, if you really want to tell someone you really like that you want to be more… What would you say?"

I widened my eyes, I turned to him, he was staring at the ground not looking in my direction. Is he talking about… me…? PLEASE!

"YES! I KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE!" I must have said that loudly because Gidian was staring at me with wide eyes. "You do! Then tell me how I can get my feelings out to Mary!" My face went white, not only from the shock at what he said, but from the blood flowing out of my arms. The cuts never closed.

I fainted.

Randy's P.O.V.

I slowly mopped the floors of the hospital; things were quiet today, nothing new, well, none that I know of. Since I was at this job for like, an hour.

I whistled as I pushed the mop more and more, now I know how Mr. Lumpy felt when _HE_ had all these jobs. Suddenly the doors burst open and there was Gidian carrying Jaime in his arms. "Oh my god! Gidian! What happened?" I ran to Gidian and took a dying Jaime into my arms.

I quickly ran to the emergency ward, Gidian flipped open his phone and dialed different speed dials.

Sometimes, life isn't so nice…

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH and it is done!**

**Sorry it took so long! I had work to do and all you trolls that are spamming my inbox, QUICK DAT SHIT, IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING!**

**Anyway, I didn't want to do that to poor Jaime, but it had to be done, and I couldn't do that bit with the girl… but next time I will.**

**So yeah, REVIEW! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	5. Hospitals are weird

**Hiyas again, it's me, Gunslinger! Anyway, you noticed that I started to write another fic while I work on this one. Yeah, I'm awesome like that! Also, I'm sorry for the wait. Had a lot of stuff to do. Yeah.**

**Punkangel, poor Gidian? Do you mean, Jaime? If you did mean Gidian, why? TOSTRwaffles, thanks for the cookie, it was delicious. Anyway, I hate to admit it, but yeah, Jaime is a little Emo… Lifty and Shifty don't like gays, but they get a gay son. Prayers to Bobby all over again. (Bad joke, I know) Yes, the torture on Saw is beautiful. Wonderful. :P and don't worry, depth will come. Heyman13, SHUT THE HELL UP! (Sorry) Sandman, again, really? You REALLY want that stuff? I mean, I have experience on how to write the stuff, but you keep asking for it, but I'm afraid, it will take awhile. Sorry. Addicting Candy, great to see you again after all these years! :P killergreymon, EPICSAUCE! Chickendance, yeah, Maria would NOT be good for the job. LOOMGG, here.**

Chapter 5: Hospitals are weird

Cub's P.O.V.

Me and Loth were both running at top speed to the hospital in this town, it was only a short while ago when we got the call from Gidian.

My eyes darted to the left, in the direction of my friend's home. Flacie's home was that barracks style home, like in the war movies.

Of course, her dad _IS_ a war veteran.

Flacie and her dad burst through the door, at first I thought they were flipped again, and I hope, they weren't.

Flacie called us over and we turned and ran to her, she told us to get in the back seat because her dad was going to drive us to the Hospital. We slid into the seats and immediately we were driven to the Hospital. Except, Flacie's dad was a psychotic driver! He was even crazier than Nia's dad when he worked as a bus driver for the last 17 years! He would swerve and, of course, almost never be on the road.

Flacie's dad was worse right now! Loth was holding on the seat for dear life as the jeep was suddenly turned violently to the right. He had green plastered on his face and he kept swallowing.

I widened my eyes at Loth, "don't you dare…!" He shook his head, he said nothing, in fear he would blow chunks.

The jeep stopped and me and Loth fell forward and out heads were shoved into the seats. We both groaned in pain at our probably broken backs.

Flacie's dad looked at us and said, "oh woops. Forgot to tell you guys to buckle up."

He then smiled evilly at us, and the thing is… His eyes _**weren't **_yellow. Loth noticed this too and we tried to sit back up and open the doors to get out of this hellish contraption.

When we were out, we popped our backs and most of the rest of our bodies. When that was done and Flacie had caught up to us, we immediately made our way into the Hospital. We were greeted by Helena, Randy's older sister, she was currently in her nurse's uniform, her orange hair and light blue-green eyes with the nurses uniform made her look adorable.

NO!

I have eyes only for Flacie and I am no pervert! Though… I did enjoy that fight between Flacie and Ms. Midnight… FOCUS!

She sighed and with her orange otter tail, she pointed down the hall, she said in her whispery voice, "Jaime is in the room, three doors down to the left."

We thanked Helena and we all ran down the hall to see our friend.

Gidian's P.O.V.

I sat in a chair next to Jaime, when the nurses were trying to stop his bleeding, and they told me to get out, Jaime told them, "I want Gidian to be here."

Why would Jaime want me with him? I'm not that great. My mind spiraled uncontrollably as I continued to watch the sleeping form of Jaime. I smiled, when I first met Jaime, I thought he was a girl and for a split second I was attracted to him. Then when he said he was a boy…

I slapped myself, no, I can't have those thoughts. I'm not gay. I'm totally into girls. Oh great, now I'm saying, 'totally'. What am I? A f-

"Gidian?" I tilted my head upward to see Jaime looking right at me, his normally healthy looking skin was a sickly shade of pale, almost white. "Hey man." Jaime smiled, "I can't believe you're actually here."

I chuckled, "yeah, when I was watching you bleed to death in my arms as I carried you here wasn't bad enough, you were wearing your pink skirt with that light blue top!"

Jaime laughed then coughed, "there is nothing wrong with wearing what makes you feel right." I rolled my eyes, I was about to say something, but my cousin, Flacie had burst through the door. She saw Jaime was okay and she quickly jumped to glomp him. Seriously, if any one, like Cub, was glomped by Flacie, they would have a heart attack of how happy they were to receive one of her hugs.

She rubbed her cheek against Jaime's cheek, "Jaime! I was so worried about you!"

Cub was behind Flacie, a look of jealousy on his face, but it was quickly washed away when Jaime smiled at him too.

Loth was next to Cub and was smiling too, I mean, Loth is a total ASS, I seriously have no idea what Flacie sees in him. But for once, he's not being his douche self and was actually smiling to see Jaime alright.

I'm so glad that Jaime is alright. NO. I'm _happy_ that Jaime is alright. Yeah. Happy.

When Flacie was done hugging Jaime she saw his exposed arms.

"Jaime, you really need to stop this." Jaime frowned, "I can stop. Just I…" He tilted his head downwards and refused to look them in the eye, "I have…"

He shook his head, "n-no…" Flacie placed a hand on his shoulder, "tell us Jaime." Jaime just shook his head and said, "I want to be alone…" Flacie said, "but Jaime-"

"I want to be ALONE!"

Flacie retracted her hand, "o-okay… See you later Jaime…" She got up and was followed by Loth, Cub just stood there staring at Jaime.

Loth's P.O.V.

I followed Flacie out the door, with every step she took, it sent a flurry of flakes down. FREAKING DISGUSTING!

She stopped, she turned to me and said, "hey Loth, why is Jaime so… weird?" I tilted my head, "as in… how?" She sighed, "I mean, he's acting weird. I mean when I first saw the cuts on his wrists and forearm, I got scared."

She wrapped her arms around herself, a small shiver was sent through her whole body, "he always stutters and those cuts are getting thicker. And now…" She gestured to the building around us, "we're in a fucking HOSPITAL!"

I sighed, she had a depressed face on, she is so… weird.

I slipped my hands into my pockets but my right one hit something, I pulled it out and unfolded the paper.

Now how in the hell did this get in here?

It was that picture Cub drew in school. The perfect portrait of Flacie. Flacie saw me looking at the picture and she crept up saying, "what cha got there?"

I hid the picture, but an idea came to mind. Flacie was alright looking, and I have known she has had this big crush on my for like a couple of years now, and plus my old girlfriend dumped me. Saying something like, 'we have sex way too much.' Or something like that…

But if I just change a bit of things about Flacie, and she might be a decent enough girl.

Why not?

I handed the picture to Flacie, "I drew this for you Flacie, because for some reason, I can never get your face out of my mind." Flacie blushed and looked at the picture, she gasped and smiled brightly, "I love it! Thank you so much Loth!" She hugged me, don't blow chunks, don't blow chunks, don't blow chunks!

I swallowed it down and tried my hardest to put a smile on my face for her, "yeah, but it's not that great…"

Flacie let me go, some flakes were on my shirt, disgusting.

"How can you say that! This drawing is amazing!" She smiled again, "you really are very talented." I scoffed, "right."

Mimi's P.O.V.

I quickly ran down the halls, Helena, that evil little spawn of SATAN, had pointed me in the wrong direction, I JUST WANT TO SEE MY BABY!

I turned a corner and saw Flacie and Loth next to a room, they were talking in hushed voices but nonetheless, I came to them, "Flacie, Loth, where is Jaime?"

They both pointed to the door next to them, I quickly opened the door to see Jaime asleep on the bed. Gidian had retracted quickly from Jaime and was staring at me, "O-oh, hello, I'm just gonna uh… LEAVE!" He opened the door and jumped out, good thing this is the first floor!

I came to my Jaime and placed a hand on his head, his soft green hair against my palm made me think of the day he was born. I smiled at the thought, Flaky was there because she just happened to be there at the grocery store.

I started to tear up, "some mother I am, my son is in the hospital from blood loss!" I let the tears fall freely, how could this have happened?

Is it because me, Lifty and Shifty have been fighting a lot lately?

If it is, then I am a terrible mother.

Flippy's P.O.V.

I was in the waiting room; Mimi had burst through the doors trying to find her son, and not to my surprise, Lifty and Shifty were nowhere to be seen.

I rolled my eyes, those guys really don't like their son, if one of my sons was gay, I would be fine with it. It would irk me for a bit but I would get over it.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, when it comes to Flacie and her friends, they tend to be there for hours on end. And plus, I'm not going to leave without Flacie, I don't want her to walk home with two boys. That's every father's worst nightmare!

_**Why so sad bro? We're going to the war together, and plus, you won't see dad anymore. **_I widened my eyes, that was Denny's voice. That line was spoken the day we first joined the war. I groaned, I thought that those thoughts were destroyed… S_eems like you missed a few. Heh heh… _Oh, shut up Evil!

_**I know it's hard, but if you want to survive this war you need a killer instinct!**_ I closed my eyes and murmured over and over again, "shut up."

_**You're my little brother; I just want you to be happy and safe.**_I growled inwardly, Denny's voice won't leave me alone now.

Why all of a sudden is it coming back to me? It happened about twenty years ago. Why not like a year after the war ended? Why twenty or more? It doesn't make sense…

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see my daughter with a worried look on her face. "dad, you've been muttering, 'shut up' for half an hour already." I stared at Flacie, It's been that long already? "O-oh… I didn't know…"

Fhil popped his head out from the door nearby, he saw us and immediately ran for the door. I jumped up and picked Fhil up, "FHIL! What are you doing here! You should be home!" Fhil hid a book inside his sweater, "I had to talk to Sniffles dad!"

I put my youngest down onto the floor, "why did you need to talk to Sniffles?" Fhil rolled his eyes, "nothing really, just asking for jobs for when I'm older, that's all."

I rolled my eyes at my son, "Well, at least tell someone before you go out in the middle of the night!" Fhil looked away and muttered softly, "no one would have noticed anyway…" I heard that loud and clear, even if Flacie didn't, "what? What did you say?" Flacie said as she cocked her head, I sighed, "nothing Flacie, he's just being weird."

Fhil looked at me then I broke into a smile, I picked Fhil up and felt a giant book under his shirt. "What's that?" he shrugged, "good enough for me."

Flacie caught up to us and kept her face down, "Hey."

She looked up at me, "yeah, dad?"

I smiled and patted her head with my free hand, "Jaime is going to be fine, you know that the curse of this town will make sure he will be fine." She smiled at that, keeping a piece of paper close to her, "what's that?" I asked to my daughter.

She blushed, "it was a gift, from Loth…"

She squealed, I make a choking sound which she didn't hear. I don't like Loth one bit. He seems like a playboy…

I huffed, "well, I'm not taking those boys home, they are going to walk." Flacie rolled her eyes, "fatherly instinct dad?" I smiled, "You know, you're actually a really good and law-abiding driver, but when Loth and Cub got in the car, you drived like Penny and Nia's dad…"

I smiled, _you're welcome for the driving lessons!_ Shut up Evil, _WHAT! NO! I had to tell you how to drive like a maniac and to almost, but not really kill those kids that are trying to get to our daughter! _True, true…

We just continued on out of the hospital and into our car, we passed Helena and Randy, they stared at us for a short while then they continued talking about their parents.

"I know it doesn't make sense."

"It makes absolutely no sense!"

"How is it that we were born?"

"How?"

Was all that I heard as we passed them. I always thought one thing when I was around them.

How the hell were they born?

Sometimes, life is mysterious and a lot of the times, nice.

**AND, IT, IS, DONE! **

**So sorry about the long ass wait! But you can all thank Heyman13! I saw his comments, and he guessed some of the plot! So When I was typing this, and I saw those comments.**

**I destroyed this chapter then left to try and make a new plot! It was hard. It was time consuming. So then I thought, 'AW SCREW IT! I'll just use the plot I already had planned!' So here we are~! Yeah, the chapter WAS going to come out a lot sooner that this, but hey, YOU GOT A CHAPTER. And also, please… PLEASE… Heyman13, STOP GUESSING EVERYTHING THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Please…?**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


	6. Same old, same old

**Hey allz… It's me again, well, I have already planned out this chapter, also, Heyman13, it's okay, I'm not mad at you anymore, I'm surprised you guessed the whole thing! Either, you are in my head, have psychic abilities, or you are just a lucky bastard! XP**

**LoveAusha, yeah, Flippy was trying to kill them, father instinct, especially when your daughter might date one of the two! What kind of father would he be if he knew his daughter was going to date a playboy or an emotionally unstable punk kid who has had the hots for your daughter since they were like four? All will be explained in due time, except, I don't know if you guys will like it, but I SURE AS HELL DO! I mean, you guys won't believe it! And I actually might get a flame! XP Punkangel, I knew it! Sandman, you say poor Jaime, and then you put kitty cheeks! Okay, whatever floats your boat… Addicting Candy, yeah, that's basically right, everyone has a goal to reach but somehow they can't reach it JUST yet. Flippyxflaky, YAY you read my story!**

**Anyway, ON WIT DA SHOWZZZZZ!**

Chapter 6: same old, same old

Flacie's P.O.V.

I brushed my hair as I stared at the picture Loth gave me; it really looked like a photo of me. Though the only thing that made it NOT a photo was the smudge on the side, like something was erased… Oh well.

I set my brush down on my end table; it had flakes all over it. I huffed as I tied the bow on my school shirt, "today it the same thing that I do everyday…" After I tied my bow perfectly like my mom showed me, I walked to my closet and got out my favorite sneakers, the all white ones. I slipped them on and walked out of my room and down the stairs.

I stepped to the left to avoid another experiment Flip and Flik made. I had no emotion on my face as I dodged the many other experiments that flew at me. My dad was at the table sipping coffee and reading the paper like always. Mom was making breakfast for the clan, and Fhil…? Well Fhil was reading another thick and heavy book on the table, he would look at one page for like a few seconds then turn the page quickly to do it again.

I smiled as I patted my little brother on the head, Cerbekitty, the three-headed fifteen armed beast Flip and Flik made snuggled against my leg, I had gotten over the fact that this cat was made from A LOT of other cats, especially since it was like what? Ten different colors and patterns? It looked up at me and mewed at three different times.

I crouched down and petted it, I got up and sat at my chair and saw my mom place a plate of pancakes in front of me. I smiled sweetly at her as she smiled back and placed another plate in front of my dad, who in turn, kissed her quickly before scarfing it down. I did the same. Pancakes are my favorites. Fhil ate his like my mom, quietly and slowly.

When me and dad are finished with breakfast, Flik comes in, like usual, and shoots Cerbekitty in the face with a crossbow she made herself, (AN: I stopped questioning my logic a long time ago) and then Cerbekitty grew a bit and destroyed the living room, which made me and dad flip. Oh woops, hold on.

Eva's P.O.V.

Ok there we go, stupid author, stop being lazy and put the POV's in the right places! (AN: I'm hurt, Eva punched me in the soul.) Yeah I did.

So then after we flip me and dad run out the house and sprint to Uncle Cuddles' house and break down the door with a Spartan kick. Uncle Cuddles screams, Aunt Giggles sighs as she watches us pick up Uncle Cuddles and we throw a nearby lamp at her to make her explode. We then carry Uncle Cuddles back home where we throw him on the table, after Fhil and mom pick their plates up and move to the dining room.

We throw Cuddles onto the kitchen table and we get the knives out to cut him open, like always. Dad laughs like a maniac as I giggle with glee as we cut Cuddles open and throw his Organs into the ceiling fan- no wait, dad wants to mix it up a bit!

He gets the blender and puts Cuddles', who is actually still alive and screaming, organs and insides into the blender and turns it on. Cuddles screams as his insides are being blended and are pulling the rest of his body into the blades.

After Cuddles is blended, we pour each other a glass and drink a toast on the occasion, or rather, the morning. (AN: this happens every morning on the weekdays! :P)

Flacie's P.O.V.

After I un-flip we both leave to do our things. I walk out drinking the rest of uncle Cuddles.

What? I got a taste for it. So what? My friends thinks it's a weird strawberry drink, but it is worth a good number of giggles when I ask if Cub wants a sip. _And it's funny when he faints, I think Cub likes you. _Eva, Cub doesn't like me like that, he probably likes me as a friend. And plus I can't see him as my boyfriend. EVER.

_Oh hey, there he is! _I saw, like always, Cub was waiting for me by the fence that separated my house and Nia and Penny's house, dad and their dad always fight to stop throwing his candy wrappers in our yard.

I came up to Cub, he made a face at my… 'SMOOTHIE'… "Why in the bloody hell do you drink that stuff?" Ironic. "My dad got me into it." Truth. Cub shrugged, "what's in it again?" We started to walk down the street, it would be a little while before we hit Jaime's, Loth's and Gidian's houses. "uhh, there's strawberries… protein… and crap." Lie. Cub sighed, "You never give any straight answers do you? I wonder why?"

I smiled devilishly, "because after I was born aliens took me and experimented on me so that one day, I could wreak havoc on the world as I throw out random movies that features talking dogs and having a dog- oh wait, I'm talking about Owen Wilson." Cub laughed, "You're crazy." I smiled as I drank the last of my uncle. I then threw the plastic cup into a nearby trash can. Jaime came out of his house and waved to us, we both waved but I was reluctant a bit.

Jaime came out of the hospital the day after that day. That day was like a week ago. And that was also the day that Loth gave me that beautiful picture. I blushed at the thought that Loth drew that for me. "Hey."

I turned to see him there, Loth with his messy wavy hair that was a light shade of purple, his cute little horns and floppy ears. He was adorable. _He looks like a drowned sheep that was shaven with a combat knife and then gutted to make sheep skin pelts! _Shut up Eva! You're jealous cause he's…. OH MY GOD… HE HAS HIS ARM AROUND ME! ! This is a nice change of pace! _I'm going to gag. _Shut up Eva!

Gidian was just getting to us, he was holding a rag in one hand, there was pink on it, "Flacie, you really need to control you're alter ego! And your dad too! You guys keep killing my dad!" I rolled my eyes, "blame my parents." Gidian raised an eyebrow, "why do I have to blame, BOTH of your parents?"

I shrugged, "My parents gave birth to me and my siblings, and since Flip, Flik and Fhil are my siblings, and Fhil refuses to be the object of Flip and Flik's experiments anymore, they use their experiments on Cerbekitty-" Gidian shuddered, "that animal creeps the piss outta me…" I continued, "Then Cerbekitty grows and blows up the living room and me and dad flip out then we kill your dad for the hell of it."

Gidian sighed, "Should I be more worried that you actually do that, or the fact you say it so nonchalantly and like it's nothing?" I smiled, "I dunno, ask someone wise and who knows everything." Gidian made a colon 'O' face and said, "like Oprah!" I slapped my face, "NO NOT LIKE OPRAH! LIKE SNIFFLES!"

Gidian then said, "Oh. I knew that." I groaned, "you say that because you watch WAY too much of the Oprah Winfrey Show." Gidian stomped his foot and said at the same time as Jaime, "DON'T DISS OPRAH!" Jaime then blushes at the fact that he and Gidian shared a moment. Gidian doesn't notice, Jaime cries, Gidian makes it worse by saying that he didn't do anything.

Same old, same old…

Loth held me closer as we walked down the road; we were almost at the school, and I didn't want it to come so soon.

Loth's P.O.V.

I forcibly made my arm tighten around Flacie, sure, she has a nice rack, but really, she needs to change. For one thing, those god damn flakes have got to go.

I winced inside as I noticed some of those disgusting flakes got on my sweater vest. But for now, I'll ignore them. I turned towards Cub who was staring me down, an emotion stuck inside his gaze as he stared at my arm, then Flacie, then me and repeat. Hurt.

He looked like he was going to cry, maybe because he has always told me that he really does love Flacie, and now I stole the one thing he wanted the most? Yeah, that's probably it.

We got to the front of the school, Flacie was reluctant, but she stepped away from me and ran towards the school, eager to start the rest of her day.

"Oh yeah, she has things she does everyday…" I heard Cub say, he turned to me and shot me a look that said, 'don't you fucking dare on hurting her.' I smirked, "She really likes me Cub," I said as Gidian and Jaime started talking hyperly about Oprah.

Cub glared me down, if I had to say the scariest thing about Cub? HE looks like he isn't that strong, but really, he's as strong as me. But I smirked again. "You have a reputation among the town, that you're a playboy that doesn't care about the girls he dates." HE grabbed the front part of my shirt and held me in a vice-grip, "Don't you dare hurt her! GOT IT!" He screamed into my face, his orange eyes turning into red from his anger.

I continued to smirk, "Don't worry Cub, I sure one day you'll be with Flacie, except," I hesitated, getting the reaction from Cub that I wanted. Shock.

"Don't you fucking touch her…" He growled, I was about to say something but I heard the voice of one of the few girls I have yet to touch. Helena was in her blue junior school uniform and an armband that said, 'hall monitor' on her right arm. She pointed to us with her left and said, "You had better get to class, or you will feel the fury of my combat boot!" We both flinched, okay, EVERYONE in this town is scared of Helena, not only is she dazzling to look at, but she has a fiery attitude and she knows how get things done.

Just, her dads are crazy.

I said in a nonchalant tone, "yeah, yeah princess." Helena scoffed, "PRINCESS! How dare you say that! Especially since I just scared the wits out of you!" FAIL ATTEMPT AT TRYING TO FLIRT.

Cub bowed to her slightly and said, "Sorry Helena, I need to go to my class. Have fun beating the crap out of Loth." HE then ran like hell into the school. Crap. I'm alone with the scariest girl in the world.

She cracked her knuckles and said, "Time for you to pay for calling me PRINCESS." I gulped.

Cub's P.O.V.

I walked down the halls, it was only ten minutes till school started but I needed to cool down. I slammed my fist into a locker and kicked it repeatedly. I let some tears flow down my face at a furious pace. "STUPID LOTH!" I screamed inside my head. I didn't dare start screaming outside my head, cause I'm in public, and Flacie will be walking past here in like a few- OH MY GOD THAT'S RIGHT! I quickly rubbed away my tears and took some deep breaths.

I walked around the corner, and I watched Flacie walk down the hall eating her Funyons and drinking her root beer. I almost laughed, she loves those things. And I really don't think she'll ever stop eating them. She took another swig of her drink and burped loudly, that's my Flacie, always showing NO MANNERS at all.

Man I wish I could say that outside of my mind.

Flacie's P.O.V.

After the can of root beer came out of the vending machine and I took a few swigs of it, I was walking to my classes. Every morning, I always have to drink my root beer and eat some Funyons, or else my day would go HORRIBLY wrong. I walked with a little skip as I came close to the turning point that I always take to my classes.

I turned and smacked, like always, into Cub. HE apologizes constantly and says he just needed to get something to drink. "A Sunkist right?" Cub smiles and says, "Like always."

He then runs off in the direction of the vending machines.

I shrugged, he should know by now that I always turn here and he should watch where he's going. HONESTLY! Men!

I finally got to Ms. Midnight's class room, she assured me, if I flipped-out again in the middle of when she is doing something in her class, she will make me clean the whole room from top to bottom everyday for the next month. _I should soooooo come out…_ DON'T YOU DARE…

I sat in my usual seat, I continued to eat my small bag of Funyons until Loth came inside. I immediately straightened up. Loth had many scratches and bruises forming on him everywhere that I could see. He was mumbling about Helena being a bitch. I mean, I like Helena, but when she beats up my potential boyfriend, SHE HAS GOT TO GO DOWN!

Mr. Sniffles then burst through the door, oh jeez, what did Jaime and Gidian do now? Mr. Sniffles said, "Midnight, Jaime and Gidian absolutely refuse to do their TV star reports on anyone except Oprah. Just who is this, 'Oprah' person?" Everyone in the classroom, even Loth stared at Mr. Sniffles, "what?"

"How do you not know Oprah!"

Loth handed me a note, I un folded it and read, I could still here the other kids in my class yelling at Mr. Sniffles for NOT knowing who Oprah is.

_Flacie,_

_If you and me are going to date, there are conditions. First off, I want you to do something about those flakes of yours, if you have to comb your hair everyday, fine. Just do something about them. Next, I want you to stop eating those Funyons, they smell terrible, and when I kiss you, I don't want to taste those things. Also, get rid of the root beer, it makes you look like a tomboy._

_Also, try wearing make-up for once and then we'll see where that takes us._

I furrowed my brow, Loth wants me to change?

I took a deep breath, I really do love Loth, and if this will make me more appealing to him…

I turned to him and smiled, "Of course."

Life is very nice.

**FINALLY! I got this done! Oh woops… AND IT IS DONE! (AN: I forgot! :D)**

**This chapter took forever! HAHAHA but yeah, I had been up since like 5:30 in the morning working on this chapter. And plus, I have my head stuck on a new game I got, SMT: strange journey… The game is so addictive, and maybe I might write a story about it.**

**So yeah, hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry not much was going on, but hey, things are going to be interesting with that new girl coming in the new chapter… :P She a bad woman! :P**


	7. Oh my

**Hey all, just got done giving a new fanfic writer a supporter, (I.E.: Me) and I got pumped for a new chapter! WOO!**

**Punkangel, yes, Sniffles is such an epic fail for not knowing Oprah! Heyman13, the past is the past, soooooo… Yes, I had to speed up the thing with Jaime and Gidian, and I assure you people who are watching, there will be goodness later on. Goodness… GOOOOOODNEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS… :P Also, yeah, Loth is a douche, and Flacie is letting him change her cause she's too blinded by her teenage girl hormones! (LOLZ) The number of chapter however, is well… I hope to make this one longer than the first one. HOPE. I'm going to try. Heyman13, I KNEW IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! 8O. Updates person, this story will update… WHEN IT GODDAMN UPDATES! TOSTRwaffles, HA! Family guy moment! I was actually thinking about putting that in somewhere! XD Killergreymon… *laughs manically* I have no idea if I should do that… '_' Addicting Candy, yeah, but don't question my logic, even I don't anymore. But yeah, that was a normal day for Flacie! Poor Cuddles, I love him to death, but I love to REALLY love him to death! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your curiosity will be…**

**ON WIT DA SHOWZ! 8D (I'm crazy cause the whole time I was writing this, is that I was listening to the LUCKY STAR full opening song and LOVE AND JOY! I'm such an anime freak! :P)**

Chapter 7: Oh my…

Jaime's P.O.V.

I tied the last ribbon on my pigtails; my dads were out right now, so as they usually say it, I was free to, 'gay up the place.'

Luke was at my feet, he was playing around with the tip of his shoe. I looked at my brother. HE acted like such a toddler, but really, the kid was like, almost in high school. I crouched by him and said, "What's wrong Lukie?" Luke smiled then said, "I'm confused Jaime…"

I cocked my head, "confused?" Luke shook his head, "no… it's nothing…" I placed a hand on his shoulder, he flinched then sighed, "it's… well… this girl at my school has a thing for one of Flacie's siblings…" I raised an eyebrow, "And what, do you like that person?"

Luke blushed. Bull's eye! "Who is it?" Luke blushed deeper, "I won't tell."

I laughed, "Okay, but why are you confused?" Luke smiled then said, because this girl is my best friend, but I really like the person she's running after." I smiled, "ah, a love triangle between the best friends and the mystery person!" Luke kicked me softly, "S-shut up…"

I hugged my little brother, "I would say, go after that person, but look where that got me. I have been trying to get a certain someone to like me, but it's never working out…" Luke smiled at me, "I'm sure Big brother will be liked by Gidian."

I laughed nervously with a smile on my face, "Yeah… I hope so too…"

My mom knocked on the door, I looked to see her cheerful face, her blue hair was tied in a pony tail, she had on her black sweater and tight black pants. She just wore socks, but held her sneaking shoes on her left hand. "Jaime, I'm going out to the store, do you want anything from there?" I thought then said, "a new pink dress!"

Mom smiled at me, "going out to try and get Gidian to notice you again huh?" I giggled, mom told me she always wanted a girl, but when I came out, she still accepted me. And she was even happier when at the age of two, I liked to cross-dress. No, like isn't strong enough… I LOVE to cross-dress! It gives me a sense of calamity.

I got back up and dusted off my mini skirt, I straightened out my bow on my red Sophomore outfit, it was weird, cause at school, they made the Junior and Sophomore class of English to share a room. That school needs to seriously make more room! = 3=

But really, I'm not complaining about it actually, it was so worth it to get to be in the same class as Gidian! And if he was in a good mood, (AN: like always!) we could share a chair and desk! Stupid Sniffles! He calls himself a genius, but he can do simple math! Who in their right mind orders twenty desks for a twenty five student class!

(AN: oh Sniffles, you are such an epic fail! :P)

Mom slipped on her shoes and said, "alright boys, I'm off to go join your fathers, Luke, Spike, your lunches are on the table, Jaime, money for the day is also on the table, don't forget to eat again and get to school!"

We all agreed as Spike came into our room from the bathroom, his spiky hair was sticking up in random places. Mom made a groan, and went up to Spike, licked her hand and slid it over his hair, matting it back down. Spike fussed, and then mom left. He groaned, "Great, now I got mom spit on my head."

He fixed his hair back to its absurd style and he left for the kitchen.

I grabbed my bag and helped Luke up onto his feet, he said a quick thank you and grabbed his backpack and ran for the kitchen also.

I sighed as I watched my little brothers. I fixed my dark grey thigh high socks and my dark grey arm socks, the cuts were all deep and they would probably be scars. But right now, I feel so happy, because I found out…

Gidian is such an Oprah fan!

I widened my eyes and grabbed the money off the table and ran out the door, however, when I opened the door, I ran into a wall. And as in wall… I mean Gidian.

I fell to the ground with a thud; Gidian dropped his bag and helped me back up onto my feet. "Hey Jaime, it's actually a good idea and to actually look before you start sprinting."

I grabbed his face and guided my lips to his. My mouth against him made me blush, his hands clamped around my own face as he deepened the kiss made me moan in delight.

His tongue entered my mouth and began a wrestle with my own. I writhed in his arms as one snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His hand roamed the back part of my body sensually, because for the moment, I didn't care. I just wanted this moment to live on forever.

He broke the kiss and said, "Tell your brothers to leave." Luke and Spike bolted out the door. Gidian smirked and threw me onto the couch, he crawled on top of me, "I love you Jaime, and what I want right now is you." I blushed as he-

"Jaime…?"

I snapped back to reality, "huh?" Gidian waved a hand in front of my face, "dude, you spaced out. And you're flushed! Are you okay to go to school?"

MOTHER CRACKER ASS MONKEY! (AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Damn my over active imagination! I shook my head, "no! I'm fine! We should wait for Flacie and Cub." Gidian hesitated before stepping aside. I walked past him and I could swear I heard a whisper. I stopped and looked at him. He had a blank expression on his face.

I continued to walk to the sidewalk as I heard Luke and Spike emerge from our house and start running to their middle school.

I waved to them as Gidian closed the door and came by me to wait for Flacie and Cub.

Gidian's P.O.V.

Ugh, I really need to know why I feel this way…

I ran a hand through my hair, things are different… something is wrong. Flacie and her dad didn't come to kill my dad! I mean, yeah, I'm happy to actually see my dad live for more than two hours before he's brutally murdered, but Flacie actually not coming to do it? Weird.

I closed the book I was reading, it was called, "Your guide to freedom", by Jonathan Franzen, in other words, a book recommended by Oprah herself.

I was actually almost done with it, but as I closed it up for later, I didn't see Jaime outside like usual. "Okay, the weird stops now!" I stomped to his door and before I could open the door, Jaime opened it and ran into me. The impact made him fall to the ground. My yellow chipmunk ears flattened against my head, as I saw Jaime fall to the ground.

I was about to help him up, but, looking at him sprawled on the floor, was very… nice… NO! NOT NICE! NOT NICE! NOT NICE!

I shook my head and helped my friend up. Yeah… Friend… JUST A FRIEND… I DO NOT HAVE DREAMS WITH JAIME! YOU DID NOT READ THAT READERS! (AN: Oh I so did.) NO YOU DIDN'T WRITER! (An: yeah I did.) AGH!

Jaime dusted himself off, I silently watched then I said in a jokingly manner, "Hey Jaime, it's actually a good idea and to actually look before you start sprinting."

He then stayed silent as he stared in my direction, saying nothing. I stopped, then waved my hand in front of his face, "hello?" Jaime remained quiet.

I continued to wave my hand, and then after I put my hand down, I said softly, "Jaime…?" He then shook his head, he said, "huh?" I said in a concerned tone, NO NOT CONCERNED! OH MY GOD! I STILL SAID IT IN A CONCERNED TONE! "Dude, you spaced out. And you're flushed! Are you okay to go to school?"

Jaime said as he flushed more, "no! I'm fine! We should wait for Flacie and Cub." HE waited for me to move, I did slowly, but as he passed by me, I whispered something aloud, something I haven't said ever in my life.

"You're so damn cute."

Cub's P.O.V.

I walked towards my friends, Loth and Flacie weren't there, Flacie wasn't home period. I pursed my lips as I continued to think about what could have happened, I hope Loth hasn't done anything to her. He has been known to be a manipulative bastard who could easily ruin the lives of women.

I wanted to spit at the thought of what Loth might do. I came up to Jaime and Gidian, they were talking about last nights Oprah Winfrey show. (An: I'm really milking this joke aren't I? 8D)

"I know! I can't believe the security had to come on the show!" Gidian and Jaime continued to talk about the show, barely noticing me. "Hey guys," I said in a nonchalant tone. Jaime and Gidian then screamed and hugged each other in fright, then let go when they noticed their position.

"Don't do that Cub!" Jaime said as he blushed a bit, I laughed, "well, you guys were ignoring me, so I did what had to be done." Gidian shrugged, "but did you have to scare us?" I raised an eye brow, "I always talk like this guys."

They blanched then they quickly adverted their eyes. "Anyway, Flacie isn't with me, neither is Loth, so let's just go to school."

They hesitated then nodded.

Flippy's P.O.V.

"Yes Flaky, I'm going to eat, and don't worry, I'll make sure to get him as soon as work is over." I said as I blushed at my wife's statements, "_Flippy, I just want to make sure you're okay, because you seem a little distracted. Is everything okay?_" I made a mmm sound, a sign of my yes. I don't like lying to Flaky, but man, this has been plaguing my mind for a while.

_Man, you really need to get your priorities straight. _Shut up Evil. _REALLY! I'm getting tired of hearing your bitching all the time! It's messing with my sleep! _Oh shut up Evil, you're only like this cause you didn't get to kill Cuddles again this morning.

"_Alright, don't work too hard. By the way, what do you want to eat for dinner?_" I smiled, "make your famous Beef and Broccoli sauté with the white rice. I don't know why, but I want Asian food tonight." I heard her chuckle then say a goodbye with an, 'I love you two.'

I replied with an 'I love you,' then hung up. _**I just want you to be safe bro, but sometimes you got to jump right on into the fire to escape the frying pan.**_ I sighed, as I leaned back in my chair, the Museum was closed today, but I still had to come, since Randy couldn't skip another day at school, I had to clean the place up. "yeah, trust one of the largest places in this town to the man with two personalities."

I heard a knock on my door, "come in," I said. In walked in the principle of the High school, middle school and elementary schools, Pop. "hello there Flippy! Great to see you!" I waved as I said with a smile, "Hello Pop, what brings you here?" Pop stepped aside to show a woman in her early twenties, she had long brown hair tied in a high ponytail, she had on a simple black skirt with black flats, a white button up shirt, tan skin with dark brown eyes and monkey like ears and a tail.

She bowed to me and said, "good morning Mr. Flippy, I am Lily. I'm here to ask you for a job here in the museum." Pop smiled, I thought for a bit, she didn't seem like she was weak at all, she looked like she could at least know about history…

"Well, let's see how you do for the first day, then we'll talk." She smiled brightly, "thank you so very much Mr. Flippy!" I got up from my seat and came up to Pop, "Pop, I know you don't like it, but randy is the only one who knows how to clean everything in this museum the right way." Pop was sighing, "Flippy, I know, he's good at being the janitor here in the museum but…"

Lily's P.O.V.

When Mr. Flippy had said it, it made me so happy! I can't believe I get to work under him! When he had gotten up and walked to Pop, he passed me and I couldn't help but watch him. I have to really admit…

He has a nice ass.

Oh my god, I get to work under a sexy man in a military suit, and he's totally kind!

Life is so unbearably nice!

**BAD LILY! AND IT IS DONE! LILY! FLIPPY IS OWNED BY FLAKY! :C**

**Anyway, that was my chapter, did you like what was going on with Jaime and Gidian? BWAHAHAHA you should have seen your faces! They were priceless! XD**

**So yeah, review, and GUYS! On my other story, Apocalyptic, I have a poll to decide who gets to die first! I really need you guys to answer those polls! PLEASE? If you do, you get a free slice of cake.**

**AND DON'T WORRY! THE CAKE IS NOT A LIE! NOT A LIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! Review and vote. :P**


	8. Who is that?

**Hey all of my loyal fans! It is I, your lord and MASTER! LOLZ I wish…**

**Killergreymon, sorry dude, had to do something that would make you guys all, WHUT! Punkangel, yeah, Lily better watch her ass! Flaky might just… SNAP… hehehehehe… And no, if she did get there earlier, she would have NEVER gotten Flippy, cuz Flippy x Flaky is written in STONE! LOL Sweetsugar356 yes, payment will be soon… Just don't know if it should be the next chapter or the one after it… Cuddles didn't die for once… TOSTRwaffles, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHhhhhh I don't like warnings… you just have to be prepared! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy the cake! It is triple chocolate! :P Heyman13, thank you! Don't worry, Flacie will be back. Now. And thanks, you saw the life is nice thing I do at the end of every chapter. :D Addicting Candy, HA! No one could love Yaoi more then me! It's not possible. Btw, are you a boy or a girl? Cuz if your guy, and I'm getting you into Yaoi, then I have fulfilled my dream! If you're a girl… Then Jesus Christ, took you long enough! SANDMAN, hehehehehehehehe…**

**ANYWAY! ON WIT DA SHOWZ! :P**

Chapter 8: Who is that?

Cub's P.O.V.

I walked down the halls thinking about all I could, Flacie, Loth, life everything. I even thought about how Jaime and Gidian were starting to get a little bit closer. Yeah, Jaime has it really rough; he needs someone to love him… I sighed, I know I will never have something like that, because the only person I would want that from, is Flacie.

Flacie is my life, my joy, my happiness, she's my everything… But seeing her with Loth is tearing me apart already, and they haven't even been on the first date yet!

I ran a hand through my multi colored hair; some of my red streaks were starting to fade back to orange. I haven't seen Flacie this morning, and it's really suspicious…

I bought a Sunkist and drank it on the way to my class; I burped and threw the empty can in a nearby trashcan.

I opened the door to my class and almost dropped my books on the floor.

A strange girl was in Flacie's seat… No… That is Flacie…

I walked to my seat right next to her, and could see the changes a little more clearly, for one thing…

Her adorable little flakes were gone; in fact, she was combing her hair as I speak. It was a sleek shining spring green, but without those flakes, she didn't look right, like something was missing.

I looked at her face, it had, and dare I say it, makeup. She had on a bit of eye shadow and mascara on; a shiny lip-gloss adorned her perfect lips.

As I continued to gawk at her new look, I noticed, I actually like this one, that her breasts were more perky now. They were looking a bit bigger now. Flacie, being a total tom-boy and not caring who she told this too, she said, hat she was a perfect D-cup. Why she told me this, I will never know… At first, I looked, and they looked like a B. But now, you can definitely see and believe, they are D's!

Flacie wiped her comb and put it back in her bag; she then flipped her hair and saw me there. "Hey Cub."

I stuttered as I tried to get out my 'Hi', "F-Flacie? Why are… are y-you… y-y-you know…" Flacie giggled, "Thought I should try this out."

TRY THIS OUT MY ASS! You get with Loth, and the next day, you drop your usual self and try out a new YOU! NO! This is not Flacie! This is a girl that is ideal for Loth!

I sat down and didn't even look at Flacie, as hard as that was.

Flacie tried to talk to me, but she gave up when I completely shut her out. I tried to listen to Ms. Midnight's lecture, but I couldn't, just knowing that this… this… imposter was next to me. I gave up trying to listen so I brought out some paper and started to draw.

I drew me and my friends, except Loth. Right now, I hated Loth with all of my being now that he changed Flacie so drastically in a short amount of time.

I brought out my cell phone and like a master, sent a text to Jaime and kept it out of sight from Ms. Midnight.

I got back the message from Jaime, I told hi what happened and the text read: _**OMG! Tht is SOOOO not gewd! We need 2 get her back! :o**_ I replied with a: _**Definitely. **_

The bell ran and I finally saw what Ms. Midnight was talking about. She was talking about FISH!

Gidian's P.O.V.

When the bell ran and everyone was getting up, Jaime continued to stare at the desk we shared. I poked his arm then he slowly turned to me, "y-yeah?" He moved a piece of his hair out of his face, he seemed distracted.

"What's wrong with you dude? You have been spacing out since we got here." Some teenagers passed by, talking about incoherent things.

"I don't want to talk about it Gidian." He got up and tried to walk alone to his next class, but I had gotten up and caught up to him.

"Dude! What's wrong with you!" I grabbed his arm and made his face me, his long pigtails almost slapped me. I loosened my grip, but enough to still hold him in place, "What is wrong with you Jaime? C'mon! Tell me! We're best friends!"

Jaime's face paled then he turned away, "You…" was the only thing I heard. I furrowed my brow, What's wrong Jaime?

I was about to say something, but I heard him shout, "You like that other girl, so why don't you get touchy with her!"

He pushed me away and ran down the halls. I just stood there, Did I forget to tell him that that girl didn't like me and turned me down?

Randy's P.O.V.

I was walking down the hall ways with my older sister Helena, she straightened out her blue Juniors skirt, "man, kicking Loth's ass wasn't even worth my time." She spat at the ground, my sister is such a… What do you call it? Tom-boy? Yeah, tom-boy.

I fixed my red tie, "Sis, can you please leave the guy alone? Geez, he has a girlfriend now." She turned to me, "huh? So he actually has a girlfriend again? Well, I better find her and help the poor girl out ahead of time. I don't need to see another one be used then thrown aside."

My sister has been helping out the last girlfriends of Loth, and to say, with each story that was said about him, her insults to the guy had been piling up, like:

"That selfish, moronic, incubictic, ignorant, buck-toothed, shallow minded, frizzy-haired, idiotic, lustful, son of a bitch man just infuriates me! He just uses women and throws them aside when he's done!" I stared at my sister, "Incubictic?" She scowled, "a word I made up so show that I see him as nothing more then an Incubus!"

She kicked the wall.

Her otter tail swished and twitched angrily, she is PISSED.

"Say sis, are you done with your bitch-fit for Loth?" She thought for a moment then said, "yeah, for now."

I brought out a piece of paper as we entered our class, "before you say anything Randy, Principle Pop should have asked someone else, like dad, to make the plans for this school! It is way too small for the large number of the student body! Why in god's name did he have to ask the most retarded man in the world to make the plans for this school?"

I asked while cocking my head, "Sniffles? He's pretty retarded to not know who Oprah was…" Helena plopped her bag on the desk as she sat in a chair next to me, "Yeah, that is pretty retarded… But Sniffles didn't make the plans for this school, Lumpy did."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm surprised that this school is actually standing…"

Helena shook her head, sorry, didn't mean to cut you off, what were you going to say Randy?"

I looked at the paper, "I came up with some ideas on how we were born."

Helena perked up, "finally, I've wanted to know why, especially since we can't ask our dads, they wouldn't tell us." I rolled my eyes, "we haven't even asked them at all." Helena sighed, "Just tell me the ideas."

I looked at my paper then said, "here's the first one, we are tube babies!"

"That's retarded…"

"We were adopted."

"No, we look too much like them, and dad did say, we have the same blood."

"One of our father's is both man and woman!"

"We walked in on one of their, 'sessions'!"

"We only saw them from the other side of the room; most of them was covered by the bed."

Helena was silent at that statement. "Don't you think dad would tell us if that was true!" I shook my head, "it's a very private and personal thing Helena, I'm pretty sure, they wouldn't say." Helena covered her mouth and leaned on the desk, "hmm… that theory might actually work… But no, that kind of thing is rare, and as retarded as this town is, I don't think that's possible."

I was about to say something, but our teacher came in and started class, we put our conversation on hold.

After school… walking back home…

Jaime's P.O.V.

I kept on staring at Flacie, it was just me and her walking together, Cub and Gidian stayed after school for tutoring and such.

Flacie stopped in front of my house, and she turned to me, "Jaime, you have been acting weird, what's wrong?" I flinched, "nothing is wrong."

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "dude, we're best friends, what's wrong?" I stared at her, her eyes held concern in them.

I turned my face away, "it's Gidian, he said we're… BEST FRIENDS… but I want more then that!" I covered my face, as some tears fall from my face. I shook as I cried before my good friend. She was considerably shorter then me but she still had a power to her, like she could drag anything from anyone.

She hugged me and said, "Then I think you should tell him, it would maybe make things better or worse, but if you keep this in for much longer, you will make yourself end back up in the hospital!"

Even if she did look girly, which was startling enough, she was still fierce.

She let me go when I stopped crying, she looked at my house and asked, "are you're dads home?" I shook my head, "their never home this early." She grabbed my phone and sent a text to someone. "I asked for Gidian to meet you at your house inside, jut tell him and get it over with."

I blanched, "N-no! I co-" She slapped me on the arm, "I have waited for a long time for you to just confess to him! And I have been watching Gidian, and he has always been edgy near you. You can do it Jaime, I know you can."

I stared at her, and then I said, "before I do, answer this for me."

She cocked her head, "yeah?" I looked her seriously in the eye, "why are you looking like this? Why did you change so dramatically in one day?"

She smiled sadly then shook her head, "you wouldn't understand." Her cell phone went off then she saw the text message, "Sorry Jaime, I got to go, Loth is at the Movies and wants me there. Got to go!"

She ran off in the direction of the movie theatre. Her form was no longer in sight as I turned to my house and walked silently in.

I closed the door behind me and checked all the rooms, no one was home. "Another day when I'm alone."

I chuckled to myself as I plopped on the couch, I took off my shoes and slipped off my socks, both fell to the floor as I check the answering machine for messages. It beeped and said, "no new messages were recorded today."

I leaned back on the couch and fell asleep.

An hour later…

The doorbell rang and made me jump. I stared at the door, what Flacie did just now came back to me. I got up and walked to the door and opened it to reveal Gidian there, "hey." He said as he walked in, he knew, like everyone else, that when I answered the door, that meant no one else was home and to come in.

I closed the door and turned to him, he stared at me as his hands were kept in his pockets. "you called for me, what is it?" he said in his lovely, lovely voice…

I sighed, "Gidian, there is something I have to tell you… Something important…"

He cocked an eyebrow, "yeah?"

I took a deep breath, "we have been friends since we were babies, a long time." I turned my face away as I let my breath out

"And I wanted to say that… that…" My head hung low.

Gidian walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder peering at my face, "What? You what?"

I brought my head up and said, "I love you Gidian."

Is Life nice enough to give me Gidian?

**CLIFFHANGER! AND IT IS DONE! :P HAHAHA HAHAHA I CLIFFHANGERD YOU!**

**So yeah, I had been reading another story called, Neverment to be a story, it's pretty good, you guys should read it too, and I'm planning on making a one-shot with the Akatsuki from Naruto, which is them playing Dungeons and Dragons. LOL yeah.**

**THERE MIGHT BE A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Happy now TOSTRwaffles? Good, cause, I want to know is if guys want the lemon or not…**

**So, if you want to know what happens, REVIEW! NOW! DO IT!**


	9. Troubling times

**Hey all! Last time on, 'Life is Nice', Jaime confessed his love to Gidian! OMGZ! :O**

**Heyman13, Randy and Helena's dads are, Handy and Russell! :P TOSTRwaffles, don't question the logic of this story series, it's based off Happy Tree friends, and everyone knows that show has about no sense. Sweetsugar356, sorry, not accepting oc's now. I might again later, but not now. And I decided, LEMON I DIS CHAPTER! Punkangel, D: I'm a bitch? *cries* what did I do! *cries in my corner* *Evil comes in and continues to answer the questions* Yaoifan p, yes, like the creator said before she started crying in her corner, there will be a lemon in this chapter. Addicting Candy, all she wrote was, 'hope you enjoy it.' *rolls eyes* D, she told me to say to you, 'THAT THIS STORY WILL UPDATE WHEN IT GOD DAMN UPDATES!' Killergreymon, yeah, I don't like what my daughter is doing either… And meh, Gidian and Jaime are, *I throw my book at Evil* OW! OKAY! Creator says, 'beside the main couple, she really loves Jaime and Gidian. Thelowlifepunk, she loves your stories, and she's glad someone finally likes Fhil, and that somebody finally said they like Cerbekitty.**

**Anyway, since, its thanksgiving, the creator would like to present you with, A LEMON! SO… ON WIT DA SHOWZ! :P**

(AN: I'm telling you now, I held nothing back. C: )

Chapter 9: Troubling times

Gidian's P.O.V.

I stared in shock at the trembling Jaime before me.

Just a couple of seconds ago, he said… 'I love you', to me… And I don't know how to react to it. Not at all.

Sure every time I'm around Jaime, I get a little bit flustered, but I thought that was just an effect from him, especially since he looks so much like a girl. Jaime continued to keep silent and tremble, exactly what he's thinking is a mystery to me.

I would take a glance at me then quickly turn away with a deep blush on his face. Really, it was, dare I say it aloud in my head, adorable…

I placed my hand on my face and closed my eyes; just what Jaime said made me want to cry out in fear and joy. Fear, of course, because I'm not gay! But joy?

Why Joy?

Ever since we were babies, we have been friends, and all along, Jaime has been in love with me. A thought struck my head, I always asked Jaime for relationship advice! And on girls! I mentally slapped myself at the stupidity of what I had done to Jaime all these years!

Jaime had been in love with me for god knows how long, and I would blindly ask him for help with girls. Just imagining the pain Jaime went through to see me with girls and knowing that I was oblivious to his love.

I opened my eyes to see Jaime looking at me with worry on his face. He was so adorable, is what I would think all the time I looked at him. He has the face of an angel and the personality of the greatest person you could know. But one thing, I don't know if I do like Jaime that way at all. I'm not sure about anything with Jaime anymore… I don't know…

Here is Jaime, who literally poured his heart out to me, no; he was ready to give me his heart.

But should I accept it? All my life, I was always attracted to girls. But Jaime was a little different. He gave off a different attraction, but I always ignored it, afraid to acknowledge the true side of me.

But what is my true side? Am I to be attracted to girls my whole life? Or do I give my self up to Jaime, who knows everything about me? "Gidian?" I looked at Jaime; I must have had on a serious face, because it got him scared.

Just looking at the scared form of Jaime, made me think about that day on the campsite hill, when he fainted from blood loss. When I think about that day, I get scared, like I'm going to relive that day. And it scares me. Seeing Jaime in a puddle of his own blood freaked me out, and I don't want to see it again.

But Jaime is fragile, and lives in a terrible household. His fathers are gay-haters, his mom tries so hard to encourage him to be himself, but she just ends up arguing with his dads. And his brothers? They love Jaime, but they are afraid to get too close to him because of their fathers.

Jaime has it hard. But seeing him smiling all the time on the outside, would make you think otherwise, like Flacie.

And now here he is, vulnerable and scared because I had yet to say anything since he said those magic words. And now that I look at it, Jaime looking like that, shivering in anxiety and fear…

I dropped my bag on the floor and walked to Jaime and wrapped my arms around his small form. Jaime was only about four inches taller than Flacie, and Flacie was about, five feet exactly. And me, being like five foot, eleven inches, I was easily taller than him.

Jaime stopped, and then tilted his head towards my face, "G-Gidian?" I stayed quiet then squeezed him tighter towards my chest. Jaime then placed his head against me, "Why…?" Jaime whispered.

I couldn't speak, whatever I wanted to say, wouldn't come out. Fuck!

Am I gay?

Would it be better to accept that kind of thing and just be with Jaime? Would it be better to just forget everything and try to be happy with my best friend? Those words stung at me.

Best friend? Maybe I really do want to be more than that with Jaime. Maybe I had been housing feelings towards Jaime for the longest time without noticing them? Jaime poked my chest and tried to get my attention, but I couldn't respond, it's like my body won't accept anything except a straight and clear answer to how I feel.

How would everyone else take it? More importantly, how about our parents? Jaime's parents are double-standard, my parents? Well, they love me… They really don't care what I do, as long as I know what I'm doing.

But here's the thing…

I have no idea what I'm doing.

I don't know what I'm getting into, but I want to try this out with Jaime. Maybe it's better then what it's all made out to be…?

I loosened my grip on Jaime and I dove my face downwards towards Jaime's.

Jaime stared wide-eyed at me at the action I made. He made a muffled sound, but after a couple of seconds, he wrapped his arms around my neck and brought me closer.

We both kissed each other softly, and eventually, we separated. Jaime had a huge blush adoring his cute face. His cat ears folded down. I loved the way his ears were, they were definitely cat ears, but they had the raccoon design on them, that just added to his cuteness. Oh god, I can't believe I said, 'CUTENESS'. (AN: BWAHAHAHA)

"Uhhh… um…" Jaime couldn't say anything coherent. I smiled down at him and said, "Jaime, I don't know what I'm doing but… I want you to teach me about this."

Jaime cocked his head, "I don't know anything about these feelings, so I want you to explain it to me." Jaime smiled a small smile. He placed a hand on my cheek and said softly, "love is not something that can be explained Gidian." He stood on his tip toes and kissed my cheek.

"Love is something that is felt." He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest, "What do you feel, Gidian?" I chuckled, "your heart."

He nodded, "And the heart not only keeps us alive, but also helps us love. With each of my heartbeats, that is another moment of my love growing for you." I blushed slightly, "do, you get it?" I nodded.

"A little, but I got the idea." Jaime smiled at me, "it might take some time to get used to, but you will get over it." I couldn't control myself at this point.

Flacie's P.O.V. (AN: NO! YOU ARE GOING TO WAIT FOR THE GOOD STUFF! C: )

I sat in a seat with Loth, he had invited me here with him, we were going to see a movie called, 'Scott Pilgrim vs. the world', (AN: love that movie!) some kind of romantic comedy/ video game movie.

Loth put an arm around me when I sat in the seat. I was about to settle in, but I remembered that I forgot to tell my mom that I was going to be home late. "Hold on, Loth." I whispered as I brought out my phone and hid the screen, as to not disturb the others in the theatre.

I texted my mom, saying that I would be home a little late. After that was done, I put my phone on silent and settled in the seat, "Finally." Loth said as he watched the movie, I smiled as I watched the movie with him. It was pretty good, until I saw someone coming towards us.

Me and Loth turned to see Cub walking down the aisle towards us, he waved and said, "Sorry I'm late, had to do something." Loth just turned away, I leaned towards Cub who sat on the other side of me, "what are you doing here Cub?" Cub whispered back, "Loth invited me."

I turned to Loth, he looked at Cub and said, "I didn't invite you dude." Cub flipped open his phone and showed a text from Loth. We both gawked at the message and we just sighed and continued to watch the movie

Cub's P.O.V.

I tried my absolute hardest to watch the movie, but I kept feeling myself turn towards Flacie and Loth. I made a disgusted face as often as I wanted, due to the darkness of the movie theatre. Loth had his arm around Flacie and had her leaning on him.

I sat next to a guy with an old coke bottle, the ones that were made out of glass. I smiled evilly at the thing, but against my better judgment, I looked away from it.

How I wanted to grab that bottle and beat Loth's head in! But if I did, that would make Flacie hate, knowing I killed Loth in sane of mind. And risking her hating me, made me want to just throw myself off a building.

Instead, I had another idea on how to ruin their date… I pulled out my wallet and check that no one was looking. I poked the guy next to me and said, "I'll give you fifty bucks if you break the bottle and kill that guy there." I said as I pointed at Loth.

The guy with his floppy light brown dog ears looked at me then at the money.

He grabbed the money and walked away with the bottle. He turned and walked down the aisle behind us. I heard his footsteps as he got closer to Loth.

I heard a smash and Flacie scream. I made it look like I was shock and surprised, "Oh my god!" Flacie screamed as she saw Loth bleed from the glass in his head. I was about to grab her then run out with her, but I heard her hyper-ventilating.

Crap.

Flippy's P.O.V.

I filed the last of my paper work into the right folder and shut the filing cabinet shut. I stretched as I yawned, it was starting to get a bit late, so I had to close up the place.

I have to admit, that Lily girl is actually a good worker, no matter what I tell her to do, and she gets it done quickly and efficiently.

She's a pretty good girl.

She knocked on my door and held out a cup of coffee, "thought you looked tired, so I thought you could use a pick-me-up!" She said as she smiled at me, "Oh! Thank you Lily!" I took the cup gratefully and took a sip, it was a nice blend, nice and savory.

I placed the empty cup on my desk, but it was quickly taken up by Lily, "don't worry Mr. Flippy, I will take care of it." She quickly ran out of my office then came back. "By the way Mr. Flippy, do you know any good take out restaurants?"

I cocked my head, "Do you not have any food at home?" Lily then shook her head. "No, I haven't got a chance to buy any." I pursed my lips then said, "Well, why don't you come to my home? You can have some of tonight's dinner."

Lily blushed then said, "Mr. Flippy! I don't know if I can come! I don't want to intrude!" I shook my head, "no, no, I want you to have something to eat for the night."

Lily reluctantly then nodded and we exited the museum after locking up. We both got inside my jeep and we rode off into towards my home. We passed by the theatre and I saw people running out while screaming bloody murder. Lily looked at the people and said, "This town is crazy."

I laughed, "Don't I know it." Lily looked at me then turned away.

Flippy's home…

I drove up the driveway and turned off the jeep. I stepped out with Lily and we entered my home.

I shouted, "Hey! I'm home!" Lily cocked her head, "do you have roommates?" I laughed, "no, I have a-" "Hello dear!" Flaky said as she turned the corner, she had on her knee length brown skirt with her long sleeve tan sweatshirt, with her white apron over it. Her curly hair was tied up in a high ponytail, like always when she cooks, with a piece of linen.

She stopped when she saw Lily behind me, "Hi Flaky, this is my work associate, Lily." I grabbed Lily's hand and Flaky's hand, and made them shake hands. "Lily, this is my wonderful wife, Flaky." I said as I smiled.

Lily stuttered as she tried to say something, but my wife, Flaky, just smiled and said, "Hello Lily, I am flaky, Flippy's, _wife_." I looked at Flaky when she emphasized the word, 'wife'.

Lily then said her name and how she was happy to meet her. "Anyway Flaky, Lily doesn't have any food at home, and I was wondering if we could share with her, just this once." Flaky stiffened then smiled, "of course, we have plenty." I smiled then hugged my wife, "Thanks Flaky, I couldn't let Lily leave on an empty stomach!"

Lily watched us as I continued to thank my wife. Little did I know, Fhil walked in, "hey dad, who's the lady?" I smiled at my youngest son, "this is my work mate, Lily." Fhil looked her over and said, "Well, you don't look like your very bright." I widened my eyes as I processed what Fhil just said to her.

"It's best to give up on your crush, he won't go for you." Lily stared at my son as I picked him up with one arm and carried him away to scold him for being rude to our guest.

Flaky's P.O.V.

I watched this, Lily, woman as my husband dragged my youngest out of the room. I let go of her hand and stared at her, "So, you work with my husband…?" Lily nodded, "yes, he was nice enough to offer to bring me here." She looked like she was uncomfortable.

I raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong?" she shook her head, "it's nothing…" She fidgeted more as Flippy came back in the room with a bag of our dinner. "Here, can't have my worker go hungry!" He smiled brightly at her. Why doesn't he smile like that at me? No, maybe he does, and I just do see it anymore since he got taller. Yeah, I'm paranoid about nothing.

Lily smiled and thanked my husband many times; I narrowed my eyes at her. Flippy went back into the kitchen, and I led her back to the door, before I closed the door, I said, "Flippy is my husband, so keep your distance." I growled at her.

But Lily turned back to me with a smirk on her face, her eyes held malice inside as she said, "who? Me?" She giggled as she left.

I stared at her form then I clenched my hands into fists. She did NOT just do that! I closed the door and composed myself as I walked back into the kitchen. A man doesn't need to know about a woman to woman quarrel… Because it is ON!

I sat at the table, three of my children were eating and Flippy was serving himself a plate. I sat back down at where I was sitting before, Flip and Flik were staring at each other and nodding or shaking their heads at random times, like they were communicating.

Flippy sat in between Fhil and Flik, he scolded Fhil for being rude, but on the inside, I was saying, 'good job Fhil! But you should have said more!'

We continued to eat in silence till I heard the door open and saw a blood drenched Flacie walk past. I quickly got up and ran to my daughter, but she looked different, she didn't have her flakes and she was wearing make-up. I was about to ask what happened, but she kept walking up the stairs and into her room without a word.

What's wrong with my daughter?

Jaime's P.O.V. (AN: You were all very patient!)

Gidian grabbed my face and started to attack my lips with his own, I stiffened but then molded into his form, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip. I opened my mouth in shock as he dove his tongue in my mouth and started a fight of dominance.

I moaned pleasurably into his mouth as our make-out session started to heat up even more.

Gidian pushed me backwards till we landed on the couch. He climbed over me and finally broke the kiss. I opened my eyes lazily as I stared at the face of Gidian, but his face was filled with two emotions: love and lust.

He brought his lips to the side of my face and licked and nipped there, making me writhe in pleasure under him. He then fondled with my ears as he continued his attack on the side of my face. I moaned out loud, he somehow knew that was the spot to make me want to scream. (AN: those kind of spots are random, they could be _**anywhere**_.)

Gidian lowered his face till it was level with my neck, he slid off the ribbon I had tied there and nipped there. The action made me buck slightly, which made Gidian chuckle, "Jaime, I do have some experience in this kind of thing, but it's my first time, with a man." His voice was low and husky, SEXY!

I blushed, so that means I'm the only one who is still one…

I squeaked as I felt Gidian's hands slide under my shirt, groping everything it could grab. I held back more of my love sounds, which made Gidian stop, "Let it out. If you don't then I'll stop."

I whimpered a bit before he groped me one more time, which made me moan even more. He smiled as he played around with my chest with one hand, the other, pulled my shirt over my head, exposing my flat chest. Gidian brought his mouth to my left nipple and sucked on it gently as he tweaked my other with his left hand.

I threw my head back as he sucked harder, "Ahhh~! Gidian!" Gidian bit down slightly at my voice, I cried out as he then rolled his tongue over the bitten part. Gidian whispered, "Your voice is pretty nice when I'm doing this to you." I didn't notice it at all before, but his hand hovered over my crotch, "I wonder what noise you will make when I do thisss." He rolled out the, 's' sound when he squeezed my most private of all areas.

I screamed in a high pitch was he rubbed it in his hand painfully slowly. "I thought it would be so much different, but it's the same as before…" I heard him whisper, I blushed when he slipped his hand inside my shorts and grabbed me again, I widened my eyes at the action and moaned out loud, "s-stroke it…" I whispered as he barely moved his hand.

THIS MAN IS FREAKING EVIL!

Gidian slid off all of the bottom part of my clothes and wrapped his mouth around my length. I screamed at the sensation filling my senses at the warmth of his mouth around me. He rolled his tongue around me, which made me buck into his mouth. He removed his mouth from my member and stroked it slightly, "Hasty aren't we?"

I hid my face from his view.

Suddenly I felt his mouth on me again and suck me down, hard. "AHHH~! G-Gidi… AN!" I could only speak brokenly as Gidian continued to suck me down.

He moved his head faster and sucked harder till finally I let go and came. I gripped the couch tightly as I tried to get over my high, or at least ignore Gidian licking off the cum from me and the side of his mouth.

I finally looked again and saw him get up and take off his clothes. I stared as every piece of his clothing was stripped before my eyes.

I had been dreaming of this moment for a long time and here it is. It's about to happen. When he was completely bare, I couldn't look anymore, I was too embarrassed.

I felt Gidian lift one of my legs and place it on his shoulder as he spread the other one. He settled in between my legs and stared in my eyes, "I want to ask you before we continue Jaime." I made a, 'mmm?' sound as I stared back, "Do you really want this?"

I smiled and said, "I only want you."

He pulled two of his fingers to his mouth and wet them; he brought them back down to my hole and slid them in. I hissed as I felt them start to stretch my inside, pumping in and out at a slow pace. After a minute, he retracted them out and he rubbed his throbbing member with his wet fingers.

He then grabbed my hips and positioned himself at my entrance, I trembled in excitement and fear, fear, because this was my first time, and excitement, because, Gidian will be my first, and only partner.

I felt him slowly inch his way into me, and soon, he was completely inside of me. I bit the bottom of my lip at the pain of being entered. Gidian stopped and waited for me to settle.

After I finally relaxed, I nodded slightly, and then Gidian started to slowly move. His hips moved slowly and painfully at first, but after a while, he started to go a bit faster. I moaned out loud, as he started to go faster with his thrusts. I was joined in with his own grunts as he continued to move into me.

He then grabbed my own length and started to rub me in time with his thrusts, which made me scream in ecstasy.

This went on for a bit, rubbing and thrusting, I was in heaven with Gidian. But everything had to end.

As I came closer and closer to my end, Gidian would then pump into me faster and rub me faster. I couldn't handle the pleasure anymore, so I just let go. I came into his hand and some landed on his chest. He waited for me to calm down, then he grabbed my hips, and started to buck into erratically.

Soon after, he came too, right inside of me. He stood for awhile then he slowly exited me and sat next to me on the couch. We were both sweaty and exhausted, but it was worth it, so worth it to lose my virginity to Gidian.

I widened my eyes as I realized two things, "Gidian, what about that girl you liked?" Gidian smiled and wrapped his arms around and pulled me into him, "She didn't like me that way so I gave up on her."

I smiled as I relaxed in his arms, but I suddenly tried to sit up, "You need to get dressed and leave! My parents are going to be home soon!" Gidian smiled then said, "Then you go and take a shower, you're going to be sore tomorrow." I blushed deeply as I picked up my clothes and walked wobbly towards my room and then the bathroom.

I heard the door open the shut as I heard a voice say, "See you tomorrow, Jaime!"

I turned the water on and felt the hot spray of the shower, "well… That went much better than I expected."

Life is freaking awesomely nice.

**AND IT IS DONE! Would you all believe that was my FIRST ever attempt at a Yaoi scene? Yeah, it was. So tell me, what did you think of the overall chapter? Yeah, this chapter was really long, but don't get used to it! I won't do this all the time! I might again somewhere, if I feel nice, but hell, you got a LEMON. A YAOI LEMON NO LESS! And actually, I'm proud of what I wrote! Good thing I was listening to Numa Numa by O-zone the whole time! LOLZ**

**So yeah, Read it? Rate it? Review it? Do it. NOW! REVIEW NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL DELETE THIS STORY! REVIEW! NOW! DO IT NOW! C:**


	10. The past

**Okay, how many of you liked the last chapter? Raise your hands. *sees a lot of hands* Oh wow, you guys really liked the chapter, huh?**

**Punkangel, I'm sorry for overreacting, it's just that, I'm not used to handling people calling me names or such… I'm so… what's the word…? Oh well, but I forgive you, but I will cry again if anyone calls me something like that… (AN: really, I would) also, thank you for your comment on the lemon, people don't believe me when I say, that was my first time writing a Yaoi. Hmmm… D, thank you. Heyman13, yes, you will. Killergreymon, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sweetsugar356, 1. thank you. 2. yeah, I enjoyed that scene. 3. (…) LouveAsha, yeah to all, except the gay couple thing, I COMPLETELY support same sex couples! :P Addicting Candy, well… Gidian's mind, I was just winging it, I guess I have a knack at getting into men's minds. Like all women should know how to do! :D Also, I saw your… SHIFTY… eyes… Did I spark some interest? :3 Thelowlifepunk, I laughed at your comment and this paragraph is too long! It's hurting my eyes! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**So anyway, here is the next chapter of 'Life is Nice'! ON Wit DA SHOWZ! :P**

Chapter 10: The past (AN: WEE! The double digits! :D)

Flippy's P.O.V.

I slipped on my pajama pants and placed my beret on the end table next to me. Flip and Flik were asleep, Flacie just said she was going to bed, Fhil, well, I had to throw his books in the top shelf of the kitchen to stop him from reading through the night.

Well, Fhil doesn't really need to go to school; he graduated a long time ago. He just stays home, trying to read every book in the library of this psychotic town. I sighed, sometimes Fhil likes to read through the night and still read till the afternoon. _Well, I think Flaky is pissed at you. _Why me? What did I do? _You bought home a WOMAN to your house, and made her meet your wife! Jeez, that girl has the hots for you. _Lily? No, she doesn't. I'm sure she sees me as only a person she works with.

I heard Evil scowl, _fucking idiot._

I was about to retort when I looked to see my wife in a short silk night gown that reached only to the middle of her hips. _Daddy like. _SHUT UP EVIL! _HEY! I can say what I want! She's mine too you know! _Flaky walked to her side of the bed and said, "Good night, Flippy." I switched off the lights and slid into bed next to her, when I tried to kiss her, she turned away.

"What's wrong Flaky?" I questioned with my head cocked, Flaky turned to me, "Nothing you need to know about." I wrapped my arms around her, "You're my wife, and I need to know everything about you." Flaky huffed, "I don't like that, 'Lily', girl, I don't want her in my house."

I chuckled, "Is that all?" I hugged my wife to my chest and kissed her softly, "Lily is just someone I work with. Nothing else." Flaky relaxed a bit then said, "She better be."

I laughed softly, "You have nothing to worry about, Flaky, I love you more than anything else in the world." I turned her to face me, "and let me guess, since you were mad with me," "I still am." "you decided to wear that sexy piece of clothing to bed." I was about to dive to kiss her again but she stopped me with her hand, "no, I'm still mad at you, so you can look," She took my hands off of her and she turned back around, "but you can't touch."

I stared at my wife as she just lay there, but oh my god, she was still awake, I could tell because, she moved a lot, and with each movement, she was about to show more skin, then suddenly pull the hem back down. _Tease. _I know. But I really want her… NOW. _Grovel, that's the only way you can get what you want._ But I want to be right. _Sorry Flip, if you want that, then you have to give up the fact that you're right, and then just keep telling her, that she's always right, and then you'll get the sweet prize. It's the basic thing for marriages. _Shut up Evil.

_I'm just saying the truth. Look at Cuddles, he was right about almost everything, then BOOM! He gets married to Giggles, and now, when she's in the room, he's lucky if he can even be remotely right. _Damn, I have it easy. (AN: actually, I lied, women aren't just mostly right, we are ALWAYS right, about EVERYTHING! :P Deal with it.)

I continued to try and fight off the growing urge to attack my wife, _Cause she looks damn TASTY! _SHUT UP EVIL! I'm trying to concentrate! I turned back to my wife and said, "What will it take to let you relieve me?" I could feel Flaky's evil victory smile, "Hmmm? You want something, darling?" She said in a seductive voice. Is she trying to be evil? _Sorry flip, but trying to be EVIL isn't easy, you are either born with it or not. And sadly, women have that naturally. _So you're telling me, that you're afraid of Flaky?

_I never said such blasphemy._ Oh. Flaky was now facing me, "what do you want, honey?" I gulped, never, have I wanted Flaky this bad, _What about the first time when we were eighteen? _Oh dear god. I started into Flaky's scarlet eyes and said in a low voice, "I want you Flaky."

Flaky smirked, Oh god, I told her what I wanted and now she's smirking! She brought her face close to mine, I almost grabbed her face as to start up what I wanted, but she caught my hands and stared hard into my eyes, "if you want me, here are my conditions." She stared at me with a determined look in her eyes, "I don't want that Lily woman, even ten miles of our home."

I was about to say something, till I noticed the look in her eyes entirely, she looked like she was about to murder someone. I sighed, "I promise, Flaky." She smiled then let go of my hands. I dove to my wife and did what I'm sure you guys can guess.

An hour later… (AN: I'm too lazy to actually write you guys an actual lemon, so this will do! :3)

I lay in the bed with Flaky next to me; her arms were still wrapped around me as she lay her head on my bare chest. You just had to jump in didn't you Evil?

_I didn't hear Flaky complaining. _Ugh, you are so… Man… I wrapped my arm around the sleeping form of Flaky and I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

_**I opened my eyes to see my old home. In my old bed. My home from when I was still fourteen.**_

_**Denny was next to me, he had a bag over his shoulder, and he had on an army uniform. "Denny, where are you going?" I whispered, I feared what would happen if our parents found out we were awake. They were monsters, and they didn't hesitate to beat us senseless.**_

_**Denny patted my head, "Bro, I'm old enough to try and leave this hell hole. I'm going off to join the military." Denny was about to walk out the window, but I grabbed his shirt, "take me with you." I said as Denny came to a halt.**_

_**Denny turned to me and yell whispered, "No! You can't come, they may take sixteen year olds now, but you aren't old enough." I shook my head, "no! I want to come with you! Just lie that you're eighteen and that I'm the one who's sixteen! I can pass off as one! I already look it." Denny stopped and muttered a soft curse, he then got back inside our cramped room. HE came to my dresser and threw in a few of my clothes and threw some to me.**_

"_**get dressed, and quickly." I nodded, then got dressed as fast as I could possibly go. When I was finished, Denny took my hand and said, "I promise to keep you alive as long as I can. Okay?" I smiled as I helped Denny out the window, as he did the same with me.**_

_**We then started a mad dash towards the sign up place for this war. A mad dash towards a new life, a new life of total wonder.**_

I quickly sat up; I was in a cold sweat as I looked around the room I shared with Flaky. She was next to me in her white robe, sitting in a nearby chair. She had a worried look on her face as she stared at me. "Flippy? Are you alright?" She placed a small hand on my forehead.

I grabbed her and brought her close to me, Flaky wrapped her arms around me and softly said, "did you have a war nightmare?" I shook my head, "no, lately, I have been having nightmares from my past." Flaky pulled away and looked at me curiously, "you never told me anything about your past."

I sighed, "it really wasn't the best, I know, I have no room to keep that from you, but like you, I had a painful past." Flaky turned her face away, but I cupped her chin, "But I was able to make it so that you never have to be hurt by that man, ever again."

Flaky hugged me tightly as she said, "I know, and thank you." I saw that the sun was just starting to rise, "I have to get ready for work." Flaky held tight, "No, for the past few days, you have been having nightmares, so you are going to the hospital with Fhil to see Lumpy."

I scowled, "Lumpy is the worst person for therapy." Flaky giggled, "But Fhil works with him now." I turned to Flaky, "when did that happen?" Flaky let me go and said, "I said it during dinner two days ago." I widened my eyes, "oh yeah." _Even I knew. _SHUT UP! _It's not my fault you don't listen to your own wife! _You could have reminded me! _Hello? My name is EVIL! Not NICE! _Oh yeah.

I sat up and Flaky handed me my pants, I took them and slipped them on just in time to see Fhil open our door, "Dad, mom says that I have to take you with me today." I smiled, "Yeah, your mom's making me go with you." Flaky hit me softly, "sorry, she's, _asking_, me to go with you." _Smooth. _Shut up Evil.

Fhil stared at me then said, "whatever, just don't get lost on the way there dad." I was about to say something back, but Fhil left me and Flaky with our mouths open in shock.

Flaky just stood up and grabbed some clothes from the dresser and got dressed for the day.

Thirty minutes later…

Me and Fhil finished up our eggs and bacon as Flip and Flik came down the steps and into the kitchen, Flik was mouthing out words, and Flip said, "Flik says, 'I smell something good from the kitchen, did you make that mom? Or did dad try to attempt to kill us again with his terrible cooking?'" I stared at my kids, "HEY! I wasn't trying to kill you guys! I was just trying out cooking because your mom was sick that day!"

Flik looked at me with a grimace on her face, "Flik says, 'that was a day to never forget. In the worst way possible.'" Flaky went up to them and handed them their breakfast. Flacie came downstairs and was talking on her phone. "I know! Loth, I know, you don't have to keep telling me!" She walked past me and I heard Loth say faintly, "I'm just saying, you need to lose some weight, you're starting to look really fat."

I stared in shock at what I just heard. I continued to stare when Flacie said, "I know, I'll try to fix it."

I wanted to get up and shake my daughter saying, "YOU'RE NOT FAT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THAT JERK!" _Let me out! I'll do it! _NO! Not now.

Flacie hung up the phone and dug into her breakfast, but she didn't warf it down like usual, like she was trying to teach herself manners. Me and Flaky have been trying to do that for years, but to no avail.

Now, my precious daughter is in a relationship with a boy who tells her she's fat and is making her wear make-up and making her have manners? I need to put a stop to this. NOW.

"Flacie, I heard your conversation with Loth," She stopped and looked at me, "And I don't want you around that boy, no, I don't want you talking to that boy at all." Flacie laughed, "That's funny dad, and now, what were you REALLY saying?" I put my fork down and stared at her seriously in the eye, "I don't want you talking o that boy. Break up with him. Or I will make you."

Flacie stared at me, "You can't force me to do anything." I growled, "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even have been born, so I have the right to tell you what you can and can't do." Flacie put her fork down and grabbed her bag, "Whatever, I'm going to school." I grabbed her arm as she tried to leave past me, "You _will_ leave that boy. As your father, I only want to look after you and see that you are happy and safe."

Flacie yanked her arm away from my grasp, "I love him dad, and I'm leaving." I was about to say something, but she walked out of our house and slammed the door shut.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed, "She wasn't going to stay obedient forever you know."

Fhil said as he got up and took our plates to his mom. He held out his hand, "time to go dad, I have a schedule to keep." I smiled at my youngest, he was crazy for sure, but he's a good kid.

Flaky said to us a quick goodbye as her family walked out of the house.

Flip and Flik were already hitting Cerbekitty to make him grow, which he did. They then petted him as they got on his back and he trudged towards their school.

By now, I shouldn't even be surprised they can do that.

Me and Fhil got in the jeep and we started towards the hospital, Fhil got my cell phone and called Lumpy, "Hey Mr. Lumpy, I'm coming over now with my dad. So yeah, he won't be in the museum today." I heard Lumpy respond, "Yeah, I will, thanks."

He hung up as we pulled into the Hospital parking lot, some of the friends were walking into the hospital, others were being wheeled out.

Fhil got out of the jeep and came to my side as I slowly got out of the jeep. When I closed the door, Fhil took my hand in his and led me into the Hospital.

Flaky's P.O.V.

I put my apron on a hook as I was walking down the hall to the front door. After my family all left, a knock came from the door. I opened the door to see that devil woman. Lily.

She acted like nothing happened, "umm, Mr. Flippy wasn't there at work so I was wondering if he was here." I growled, "He's not here, and you," I pointed my finger at her, "are not to come back here, is that clear?" Lily then smiled, "No, I like it here, you have such a nice family here." I stood there, "yes, _my family._" She waved her hands, "Oh, I know,"

She smiled at me, "But I don't think you're good enough for Flippy." I retracted my fist and slammed it into her jaw. She flew back from the force of my punch. "Huh, being with Evil for so long has had it's effects." Lily placed a hand on her jaw then she growled and jumped onto me.

She landed on my and started to scratch at me wildly, but I was able to throw her off of me. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was an umbrella. Lily charged at me and I used the umbrella's sharp end to stab her.

It stabbed her arm but didn't make her stop. She got up to me and grabbed my throat, "Flippy was mine before you! You stole him from me you bitch!"

I kicked her off of me, "What do you mean?" Lily stood and ripped the umbrella from her arm. "He hasn't told you?" I shook my head, "told me what?"

Lily laughed, and she turned and walked out of my house. I stared at her, tell me what? And what did she mean? "I'm going to ask Flippy when he comes back." I touched my face, it stinged from all the scratches.

I walked to the bathroom to wash my cuts, my mind was going haywire now. What's up with that Lily girl?

Flippy's P.O.V.

We walked down the white halls with Fhil leading the way. Fhil would glance at me then continue on his way.

We came to a door that said, "Psychiatrist, Mr. Lumpy."

Fhil stopped me then said, "Sorry dad, but wait here." I stood there as Fhil walked into the room and closed the door behind him, I heard some talking from the other side, then some scrambling. Then Lumpy opened the door and said, "The psychiatrist, will see you now."

I walked inside to see my son in a large leather chair and a notepad in his hands, "Sit down dad, and let's get started."

Life is mysteriously nice sometimes.

**AND IT IS DONE! Well? What do you think?**

**I worked hard on this chapter, and I wonder what's going to happen? AMITYVILLE! :O**

**So yeah, review. DO IT NOW. Amityville toaster, makes breakfast spooky spooky eating toast, spooky eating toast! YUM YUM YUM… Human hand… :P REVIEW! RATE! VOTE! NOW!**


	11. Forgotten Past

**SORRY TOSTRwaffles! Didn't mean to make you sick of reading my story!**

**LouveAsha, yeeeeeeeeeeeep, I don't think Maria would have been a right fit either. She seems too nice. And yeah, there's something going on… :P D, SHUT UP! Crazypunkchic208, you have to wait for another Flaky fight *hug*. Sweetsugar356, Flacie should cuss out Loth, he's mean! XT and yeah, she should listen to her daddeh! Heyman13, sup? Yeah, all will be revealed in this chapter. Killergreymon, yeah, that's the point! And plus I love to make people suffer! Not physically, just emotionally. Cause it's funny. Addicting Candy, I sparked some interest! I sparked some interest! Also, yeah, fear the wrath of the woman! :P Good Flaky! And I see your one of the many that wants to see a cat fight. XP Sandman, to you too. :3 TOSTRwaffles, huh… Okay, fine, next time if there is a Yaoi scene, I'll put some stars before it so you won't read it again. Plus it'll give me something to do, OH NOES! KITTY PIE! Me no likey da kitteh pyz. :P Good ol' no name, don't worry, it might. Or not. I don't know. XT**

**So anyway, on wit da showz!**

Chapter 11: forgotten past

Flippy's P.O.V.

I stared at my son, "are you saying, YOU'RE the psychiatrist?" Fhil, nodded, "who else did you expect? Lumpy?" I turned my head to look at Lumpy, Lumpy waved to me but he hit his head with his hand then had a dumb look on his face when he noticed, that he had a hand.

I looked back at my son and sat in the sofa next to him. "So what do we do?" Fhil looked at me and said, "What do you want to do?" I twiddled my thumbs, "Um… leave?" Fhil got up and locked the door and windows, then sat back down in the leather arm chair, "no."

Worth a shot. _No it wasn't. _Shut up Evil. I sat back and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know what to talk about." Fhil wrote something down then he looked at me and said, "your wife said that you have been having nightmares about your past. Care to enlighten on the subject?" I rolled my eyes, "Why did you have to say it like that?" Fhil adjusted in his seat, "As a psychiatrist, I need to keep a neutral thinking on things, and also, if I'm working on family, I need to not think they're my family and try my best to see them as only patients."

"Now, continue." Fhil said as he stared straight into my eyes, I could only stare back then close my eyes and I began to talk about my past.

**Flash back!**

**My life was twisted, even when I was first born. I was born into a family that was pretty much, well… Crazy.**

**Even as a baby, I could still remember what my family did, my mother, she hated me, she said she never wanted kids at all. Not me or Denny. My father, at first he tolerated us, maybe because he was a washed up drunk who had nothing else to do.**

**When I was able to walk or just crawl, I would crawl into small spaces and hide from my family.**

**But not Denny. Denny was different then my other family.**

**He didn't shun me. He didn't treat me like trash or like I'm not there. He was kind to me. He was my warm arms to welcome me to our home. He was my big brother.**

**When I was eight, my mother started to drink excessively. And my dad just didn't know my name or didn't care for me at all.**

"**FLIPPY!" I heard a crash on the wall next to me; the kitchen was on the other side of the wall, and I refused to move to the next room, in fear of the wrath of my mother. My mother had long dark red hair and eyes and round bear ears.**

**Denny was in there with my Father, he had scarlet hair and eyes and fox ears, who was staring at my drunken mother who was throwing plates and glasses everywhere. When the noises stopped, I poked my head out to see if my mother was finally calm for the day. I let out a breath of relief when I saw my mom passed out on the floor. Denny turned to me and mouthed out, 'go to school.'**

**Dad looked at me and said, "Denny, take that trash out, I don't want it to stink up the place."**

**Denny got up and took my hand and led me out of the house. When we were outside Denny crouched down and hugged me tightly, "thank god Mom didn't hurt you again." He let me go and started to walk to our school. I ran to my brother and grabbed his hand as we made our way to the elementary school.**

**School was also a hell in itself, I was different than everyone else, I was taller but I was quiet and soft, I would let others push me take things from me, I couldn't and wouldn't stand up to them. But knowing that those kids knew what they were doing, and that they did it for the hell of it, made me angry not only at myself for letting it happen, but also angry that they knew the evil they were doing.**

**So it went on like that, everyday, morning, mom gets drunk, dad slaps me around, I go to school, get picked on, go home, get beaten by my drunk mother, my father ignores me, and in the end, when I go to bed and await the same thing for tomorrow… Denny would slip into bed with me and hug and whisper to me a soft lullaby.**

_**The bear went over the mountain, **_

_**The bear went over the mountain, **_

_**The bear went over the mountain **_

_**And what do you think he saw?**_

_**What do you think he saw?**_

_**What do you think he saw?**_

**I would fall asleep in Denny's arms as he sang to me that song every night. But it wouldn't stop the nightmares. Every night after going through all that, I would see the same dream over and over again.**

**I would see me in a black room with a mirror, I would walk towards it and look into the mirror, but I saw myself with sickly yellow eyes and a sharp toothed grin. The other me would say something, but I could never hear it. He would turn around then walk through my normal life and kill all those that did harm to me. But when he came to Denny, I screamed and awoke in the middle of the night.**

**I would cry as I saw the morning start, and let it all go and start over again.**

**Back to reality!**

I stopped and stayed silent and stared at my son, he continued to stare at me as I finally stopped talking.

"We'll continue this in two days. That good with you?" I hesitantly nodded, "y-yeah… That's fine with me." I sat up as Fhil flipped closed his notebook, I asked, "What did you write?" Fhil held it close to him and said, "confidential, dad."

I rolled my eyes, I sat up and grabbed his hand, "let's get something to eat." Fhil smiled then gave his notebook to Lumpy to put away.

We walked out of the room and walked out of the hospital and into the jeep, _hehehehehe… That's just scratching the surface! You have so much more to tell! _Shut up Evil, _And you still have to tell Flaky!_ SHUT UP EVIL. _Pussy._

Flaky's P.O.V.

That bitch is going to die!

Oh man, I thought I would never say that. But hell, THAT BITCH IS GOING TO DIE TO TRY AND STEAL MY FLIPPY!

I walked into my kitchen and wiped the blood off of me, "that isn't my blood." I smiled, when did I get so evil? Oh yeah, I'm MARRIED to Evil. And that woman wants MY man. She is going to get it! But when I was done wiping myself, I turned and saw that my living room was a little bit in disarray, "I should clean that up before Flippy gets home.

I quickly ran to the spots that needed to be cleaned and quickly made things all ship and shape!

But as I was done, I heard the door open and my two demon children Flip and Flik walked into the house, they were covered in soot and their clothes were burned to tatters, "hey mom." Flik nodded.

I face palmed myself, I was about to ask them what happened this time, but Flik pointed to my shirt, Flip said, "Flik says, 'mom, there is blood on your shirt, whose blood is that?'" I looked at my shirt and then at them, "if you promise not to tell your father that I have another woman's blood on me, I promise not to tell him whatever you two just did." They both nodded and walked down the hall, up the stairs and into their rooms.

I have psycho children.

I ran to me and Flippy's room and changed my shirt and ran out the front door, completely ignoring the passing by scene with a crashed airplane, a school bus that was on fire, oil everywhere and slowly catching on fire, and a gigantic Cerbekitty next to it spewing fire at the oil. Splendid that idiot super hero was going to have a tough time cleaning this one.

What happened?

Hell if I know.

All I know is that I have to find Flippy and interrogate him! I WILL INTTERROGATE HIS ASS!

I slowed to a stop as I turned and looked into a window of the local diner, inside in a booth in plain sight was my daughter, Flacie, and that ingrate boy, Loth.

Flacie's P.O.V.

I held Loth's hands in my own as we sat talking about school, Loth wasn't too big on holding hands, but after begging him to hold hands he gave in.

But when I'm with Loth, I feel happy, but saddened at the same time… I have been in love with him for so long, and now that I have him, he felt more distant, like I was doing something terribly wrong. Maybe I am, maybe I have to change more for him to notice me more, maybe then, he would actually smile when he was with me.

"Loth?" Loth looked up and made a, 'hmm?' sound, I stopped then took a breath, "You don't seem happy Loth, don't you like me?"

Loth let his hands retract and he looked at me hard and said, "actually, you need to change a lot of things about yourself to be appealing in my eyes." Loth then began a long list of things that needed to be changed, but I heard in the middle of his list, the diner door slam open and my mom grabbing my arm and leading me out of the diner.

Loth called out to me, but my mother just ended up tugging more and leading me back home.

I turned my head to her and I was about to say something but we bumped into dad who was walking with Fhil to the diner.

Mom stopped and said quickly, "we need to go home, NOW." Dad stared then saw me and then saw in the diner that Loth was in there, he furrowed his brow and grabbed my other arm and they both dragged me into the jeep and drive me home.

At home…

Mom and Dad were on the sofa staring at me with intense stares, Mom looked furious, dad, well, he looked worse, his eyes were turning a lighter shade of green, almost yellow, but he kept a steady gaze.

I shifted a bit from their gaze, but I still sat in the armchair in front of them.

"So, what's wrong?"

My mom was about to say something, but my father looked at her, she stopped and nodded, my father spoke up, "Flacie, I specifically remember telling you to not go out with that boy." I scowled, "I'm not a kid dad, you can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

My mom spoke up, "yes we can! We are your parents! We are just telling you to not go with that boy for your safety!" I hit the arm of the armchair, "No you're not! You guys are just babying me! I bet you don't even know what it's like in the real world! What could Loth do to me that's so terrible!"

My mom flinched then hid her face, "I know for a fact there is something he could do to you that is terrible in all aspects." Dad put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled, "I'm telling you, as a victim of this certain act, I want you to break up with that boy and keep contact to a minimum! Better yet, none at all!"

I stood up, I was not going to let my mom tell me what I can and can't do! "Loth is not like that! He is kind, sweet, considerate-" Dad spoke up, "if he is all those things, then why did he call you fat?" "And why did he tell you, you have to change to make yourself more appealing to him?" Dad spoke again after mom, "I don't want you to associate with him at all, Flacie."

I slammed my fist on the table, "WHY! I deserved to be called fat! I am! And those things he told me to change, it was right! I have bad habits!" Mom stood up and hugged me, "Baby, there is nothing wrong with you! You don't have to change for Loth, for ANYONE in that matter!" I pushed her away, "I don't believe you guys, I love Loth."

Dad shook his head, "That was not love that I see, I see a man trying to-" he stopped and looked at mom, she pursed her lips into a thin line, "Flacie."

Mom said, "We just want to make a nice home and life for you."

I rolled my eyes, "forget this, I'm going to bed." I walked out of the living room and up the stairs to my room.

Flaky's P.O.V.

I sighed as my daughter walked up the stairs, Flippy got up and hugged me, "I'm sorry; I was bringing up bad memories, wasn't I?" I hugged him back and said, "kind of, but it's okay, you solved the problem and made me safe." Flippy smiled and kissed the top of my head.

I had to ask now, "how do you know Lily?"

Flippy stopped, and looked at me with a confused look on his face, "Lily was introduced to me by Pop not too long ago, why?"

I sighed, "She came here and said," I paused, I can't tell him everything she said, throwing man into a woman's battle, especially the man they are fighting for, is like pouring oil in a fire!

"she came here and said that she knew you a long time ago." Flippy cocked his head, "not really, there are times when I think of my pa- I MEAN! NOPE!" I growled and shook him as I screamed at the top of my lungs, "JESUS CHRIST FLIPPY! I NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS! DO YOU KNOW LILY!"

Flippy shook his head, "It's true, I don't know Lily from anywhere!" I stopped shaking him and stared into his eyes, inside of them, they held honest truth, I sighed and sat in the couch, "Jesus Christ, Flippy."

Flippy sat beside me and put an arm around me and said, "You said, you need to know these things, what do you mean?" I looked at him and said, "We know everything about each other, but the one thing I don't know about you, is your past, I need to know these things Flippy."

Flippy sighed and said in a soft voice, "we both had rough childhoods. Because sometimes, Life isn't very nice at all."

**AND IT IS DONE! WOOTNESS!**

**So yeah, so sorry for the long ass wait, but hey, I had to type a lot for school and my other fics, blame me for getting attacked by plot bunny Nazis!**

**So, yeah, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope you read my other fics too! Cause I need support on the others! So yeah, RATE, REVIEW, VOTE ON THE 'AUDITIONS'! CAUSE WE NEED VOTES FOR THE ROLE OF THE PRINCE! :D**

**SO DO IT NOW! NOW! DO IT AND I GIVE YOU A PIE! I HAVE APPLE, CHERRY, CHOCOLATE CREAM, AND LEMON MERANGE! (I spelled that wrong) Yeah, I'll be serving that up in the next chapter if you guys are good! Cause everyone loves lemons! Whether they accept it or not….**

**So yeah, review, and I serve pie next time. :3**


	12. Who knew?

**HI ALL! MISS ME! Well, how did you guys like the last chapter? Funny? Hilarious? Emotional? Etc.? Good, cause I busted my ass for that chapter! XD So yeah, *passes out fat pies too all except Addicting Candy* IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, FINE! DX *cry* JK! Wow I'm hyper! *runs around the room waving my arms like crazy while saying tongue twisters* RUBBER BABY BUGGY BUMPER! WE'RE ALMOST AT THE 100 MARK AGAIN! :DDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Crazypunkchic208, *hands you chocolate pie* enjoy! :P Sandman, *hands you an apple pie* Flaky is not going to behave, Lily is trying to steal her man! But yeah, Flippy ain't like that. TOSTRwaffles, Leave my pie rant alone. :P Godzillakitteh? Heh, another name for Cerbekitty, I was going to call him/her/it Godzillakitty, but I thought Cerbekitty was better cause he/she/it has three heads, so why not? And yes, Cerbekitty spews FIRE! Splendid did throw that airplane, silly him, as for the bus, Flip and Flik did that. Oh yeah, *Hands you a lemon merange pie* ENJOY! Don't worry, it doesn't have the lovely Yaoi on it, it has the lovely Hentai. XD (I'm SO drunk yet I don't drink alcohol.) LouveAsha, yeah, that's basically it. Addicting Candy, WOW. I made you cough up your drink! XD I feel so accomplished. Yeah, it hurt me to do that to Flippy, but hey, it fits. Also, on the subject of women, yes, we are all crazy. DEAL WITH IT! And the leash thing, some men do that to women. *silence* What? I'm just saying. *shrug* and I ought to kick you for what you said, but meh, I won't everyone is entitled to their opinions. And finally, *gets all of the other pies and throws them at Addicting Candy* DON'T JUDGE MAH PIES! XD**

**Anyway, on with da showz! (Made this chapter when I was listening to the theme song of mecha birdo from IWBTG)**

Chapter 12: who knew?

Flacie's P.O.V.

I closed my door and leaned against the frame, "mom and dad are so stupid." I sighed as I sat on my bed, they just don't get it. _I get it, you're just acting like the spoiled sheltered brat you are. _SHUT UP EVA! I'm not spoiled! And not sheltered! _PAH! Yeah right, you get everything you want ever since you were born! And I bet you don't even know what the terrible thing Loth could do to us is do you?_

Yes I do Eva! _Oh yeah? Then what is it?_ It's… I… I don't know… _I'm not going to tell you. You will probably figure it out right when it's about to happen anyway. _What? What are you talking about Eva?

HEY! I'm talking to you Eva! At least respond! _I have nothing to say to you. You make me sick._ I sighed, I really don't care what people say, I will still love Loth. No matter what people say.

I lay back in my bed, I thought about Loth and his adorable floppy ears and cute little horns. I giggled slightly as I continued to think about him, I barely noticed when my door opened to reveal my little sister Flik.

I sat up and motioned her over; she closed the door behind her and sat on my bed next to me, "what's up Flik?" Flik moved her mouth, but still no sound came out, "still can't talk huh?" Flik shook her head; keeping her face hidden. She stayed quiet and made no sound. She stayed still and finally she turned her head back to me.

She mouthed out some words quickly over and over again as she shook slightly, but when I looked closer, I saw she was crying silently.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she cried without a sound, which made her cry more. She wrapped her own smaller arms around me as she cried. I don't know how, but as she was crying, I could guess what she was trying to say a bit, something along the lines from, "Don't do it. Please don't."

But what does she mean by it? Maybe I'm thinking about nothing. Flik soon stopped crying and stared me in the eyes, her eyes were slightly brown from the tears, she mouthed out the words,

"Please, don't do it."

I raised an eye brow as I stared back at her, "what do you mean Flik?" Flik was about to mouth out more, but she stopped her self, instead she mouthed out, "maybe, you'll know when the day comes."

I was going to question her more, but she turned away and got up and left my room.

I sat on my bed and stared at the spot where Flik was, what does she mean? Is something going to happen? I need to take a walk. I quickly changed my clothes into a white hoodie and dark blue jeans and black converse.

I opened up my window and jumped to grab onto a branch of a tree that was next to my window, I let go and landed on the grass below. I straightened myself and started to walk in no direction in particular.

As I walked down the dark streets of Happy Tree Town, I thought about everything I could. I thought about what my mother had told me, my father told me, about my friends and family, my life, everything. I thought about what Eva said, but when I thought about that, I kicked a nearby trash can over. I'm not a brat, and I'm not sheltered! I know what I'm doing and what is going on around me!

I do!

But Eva says that I'm just ignorant and selfish. Like she's one to talk, she kills everyone and everything when she gets out without a second thought! She can't, nor will she ever, be right about me. _I am right about you. You are ignorant and you are the worst person I have the displeasure of knowing._ Shut up Eva! You don't know what you're talking about!

_No, YOU don't know what you're talking about! You keep saying you love Loth, but he just sees you as… Never mind I won't even say it. You are too much of a child to know what I would say. _Go ahead Eva, say it. I am not a child so hit me with your best shot!

_Loth is just using you to achieve incredibly high standards and then use you for his pleasure and throw you aside! _That's… That's horrible… Loth would not do that! He would never- _Stop talking like you now who he is! You know deep down that he is not what you think he is! I'm only saying this cause I don't want to experience that kind of pain! I'm supposed to give pain to others, not experience other pain!_

SHUT UP EVA! You are wrong! Loth is loving and caring- _If he is so loving and caring, then why does he want you to change? Why does he control you're life? Why does he control everything you do? If he controls you, he controls me. So why do you let him? _Because he's right, he's right that there are a lot of things wrong with me. He's right, and always will be right.

Eva was about to tell me more, but I ended up bumping into a person; he wore a red suit and matching hat and pipe in his mouth. His orange hair looked almost brown in this darkness.

"Flacie? What are you doing out here?" I looked at him, "Principle Pop?"

He smiled and patted my head, "No need to call me that outside of school," he retracted his hand and took a deep breath and puffed out some smoke, and continued, "Besides, it is very late, why are you out here so late at night?" I was about to say something, but nothing came out.

Pop sat down on a nearby bench next to a street light, he patted the other spot beside him. Reluctantly I sat beside him, I shouldn't feel weird, I have talked with Pop easily, many times alone, and not feel weird at all.

Pop took another puff from his pipe, "do you have any idea how late it is Flacie?" I brought out my cell phone and checked it.

"Almost midnight." He nodded his head, "It's practically the next day…" I said quietly.

"So, what's on your mind that you have to take a walk in the middle of the night?" Pop said slowly, like his mind was clouded with something.

I shrugged, "nothing much, just family stuff." I got up and almost fell forward, but Pop had grabbed my arm and stopped me from falling.

"Careful Flacie, you might have hurt yourself." I smiled and straightened myself, for a short person, I was really clumsy. When I adjusted my jacket, I saw a photo on the ground near Pop. I crouched down and grabbed it.

"Pop, is this yours?" Pop stared at the picture and checked his pocket; he sighed and stared at me.

"I would really like that back please Flacie." _Keep it Flacie! _No! It is obviously Pop's! I looked at the picture quickly before giving it back; it was a picture of a very beautiful woman with orange hair, red eyes, tan skin, and a round face with a smile on her lips. In her arms she held a small newborn baby.

I handed the picture back and Pop took it gratefully. "Thank you Flacie, this picture means a lot to me."

"Who is that woman in the picture?" I said without thinking. OH GREAT! Now he thinks I'm some person who likes to snoop through people's private life! But surprisingly enough, something else happened.

Pop cried.

Pop's P.O.V.

**Flash back**

**I'm not what I say I am.**

**I'm not Pop.**

**I'm not a nice guy.**

**I'm not someone you trust.**

**I'm scum.**

**I'm a liar and murderer.**

**My name, is not Pop. My name is Porter, and I used to live in the city and I had an… Unusual job…**

**I was a hit man.**

**Ruthless and merciless. That was what I was, maybe still will be forever. But one thing is for sure. She is dead, and I killed her.**

**Claudia… Claudia, Claudia, Claudia… I knew it was the worst thing to do since you know my occupation. Falling in love was not something we do. When you are in this game, falling in love is a terrible thing.**

**Because one day, you might have to take out the person you love.**

**But just knowing someone out there loved me, and that I was happy with her and her son, made me happy.**

**I remember that day so clearly. So clearly it's like I am still in that time period.**

**I got a call that day, Claudia and her son were at their home and I was back at my apartment, and I got a call. A call from The Rat. "A person of no importance has seen something that they shouldn't have seen." I grunted, "I need you to take her out. She lives at 1783 Yellow drive, apt 147. I want it done today, and no witnesses."**

**I widened my eyes, I made sure no one knew of my love for Claudia, but somehow, they found out. They found out, and if I don't do it, then they will report me to the police.**

**The police have been after me for a long time, I was the top dog in this business, and no one has caught me. I could get the death penalty if they caught me. So if I do it, I will have to live forever knowing I killed the one thing in this world that I love. And if I don't, they will hire someone else to kill her and I'll be killed when the police capture me.**

**It's a lose-lose situation for me.**

**And I still hate myself to this day because of what I did.**

**I walked to Claudia's house, she lived alone with her son, her husband was killed about a year ago, by me. But I never told her. And I will never get the chance to. I entered the house, my dark brown trench coat, dark blue sweater and jeans gave off a bad sign. But Claudia always looked for the good in people.**

**I hated this.**

**I hated how I knew that in a few hours, she would never smile and never again hold her precious son, the last thing she had of him. She picked up her now five month old son, who was asleep at the time, and took him to his room and lay him in his crib.**

**I love that boy dearly, I feel as if he is my own son. He was adorable as a baby. He looked so much like his mother. So much like the woman that will never see another day.**

**But I want her to at least die after she experienced something wonderful. Maybe I just wanted to hold her in my arms one more time before she's gone.**

**I kissed her full on the lips as I held her against my body, her smaller frame just molding into mine perfectly.**

**I would then kiss her neck as I slowly led her to her bedroom and close the door behind us.**

**I would then strip her of her clothes, and my own too, and then I would slowly and passionately, kiss her and make her cringe from the fire I would set on her skin with each of my light touches. I remember how she would always mew like a cat when she was really hot. When I heard that mewl, I wasted no time in setting her on my hips and thrusting into her quickly.**

**As the days turn to weeks and the weeks turn to months and they melt into years, her voice is getting fainter and fainter.**

**Now, it is just a whisper, but still a shout as she screamed my name as I thrusted into her, she would wrap her arms around me and she would nip my neck as I made the friction between the two of us go faster and harder.**

**I still remember how she moaned my name that one and only night we shared, it was the sweetest sound she had made when we were coming close to our end.**

**It was so delicious and wonderful, that I made the feeling between us go the fastest I could possibly manage and made her scream as she came on me, making me come not too long after.**

**And the afterglow of the sex we shared made her so sleepy, she just knocked out after she said a quick 'I love you', to me before she fell into her usual deep sleep.**

**After hearing that, I cried for hours on the floor. I didn't want to do it, but I can't risk it, if another person does the job, they might take away her son too. No… MY son. I may not be the kid's father, but I treated him like he was my own. He is the one person I love now. He will be the one person I will live for now.**

**I quickly grabbed my discarded clothes and dressed myself; I grabbed Claudia's clothes and slipped them onto her again after I gathered what I needed from the pocket of my jacket.**

**I ran to Claudia's son's room and gathered the things I would need to take care of him, when I gathered them up, I placed them in the living room and I slowly went back to Claudia, who was still asleep in her bed, fully clothed. I stopped right next to her and stared at her beautiful face for the last time.**

**He face just oozed happiness and contentment. And I hade to make sure it freezes like that forever.**

**I pulled the syringe from my pocket and pulled the cap off. Silently, I thanked yet scorned the person that made Claudia the heaviest sleeper in the world. I placed the syringe next to her veins from her forearm, it pulsed slightly as I put pressure on it with my thumb. I cried silent sobs and stuck the syringe in her vein and pushed in the clear liquid death.**

**It was quick and painless.**

**Her face would stay like that forever.**

**Except when people investigate the place, they will find my fingerprints, my essence, and much more here.**

**I stroked her face one lat time and left for her basement, she loved to barbeque a lot so she would have some flammable liquid around here somewhere, I just need to find it- here we are.**

**I grabbed the liquid and started to make a line from where I was standing and where I'm walking. I walked through each room and made as many circles as possible before going to the next one. The bottle finally ran out when I exited the door and made a big pool in front of the door.**

**I threw the bottle away and grabbed the baby stuff and Claudia's son. Once I had them both in my hands, I left the house and threw my lighter in the house, landing in the pool of gas.**

**It instantly went up in flames.**

**Claudia will be in flames, her son is with the man that killed her, and my old identity will be left behind and burned with everything.**

**I'm no longer Porter the hit man, I am now, Pop. The man who is Cub's father.**

**I am Pop.**

**Pop.**

**Pop!**

"Pop!"

"Pop!"

I whipped my head up, and I saw the shocked face of one of my pupils. Flacie.

"Are you okay? When I asked who that was in the picture, you started to cry!" I touched my cheeks and indeed, I felt tears there, tears that were still flowing. I thought all of my tears dried up when I killed Claudia?

I shook my head, "it's nothing Flacie, go home, it's late." I stood up and stiffly, I walked back to my home. But before I left, I turned back to her and said, "Things may be bad now, but before you can go forward, you need something to give you motivation."

Flacie stood up and stared at me, "find the thing you want the most and fight for it. It will make you see the real things in life. The real feelings and real sides of people." I turned back and walked away leaving Flacie to stand alone in the park.

Life is so cruel and almost never nice.

**AND IT IS DONE! WOOT! THAT TOOK FOREVER! I AM STILL YELLING! I HAD A KING SIZE BUTTERFINGER TO EAT ALL DAY AND NOTHING BUT TWIST SODA! *evil comes by and hits me over the head with a metal bat* OW! Okay I get it, stop yelling.**

**Anyway, this was not a last minute thing, if you remember correctly, I hinted a bit about this in like the third chapter. Or fourth, I'm too lazy to check. :P So yeah, I answered that question before anyone asked. SO HA! *evil starts to ready the bat again* no! put that down! *evil hits me again* You deserve it author! You had kept the people waiting for a long time! *I cringe* sorry, had a lot to do, not writng, I mean in real life! I have no problem managing all my stories and keeping them updated, it's just this was a hectic week and everything. So sorry if I made you guys mad. So anyway, I'm back on schedule and now I need to write some more! BTW! My birthday is coming up! January 16****th****! And then I'll be 16! WOOTNESS! So yeah, rate, review, wait!**

**In story of my life, a person by the name of angel gave a review that said that I need to work on my writing, I admit, I do need work on my stories, and this time, I tried to make it better! I hope it worked! :P No I need to go and eat some PIE! *evil hits me again with a metal bat* Review or I'll come through your computer and hit you with my bat! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!**


	13. Diner dash part 1

**Ahbdfkjghkjnbfjbzdkjkfjxg! GOD DARN IT! I didn't mean to do that! I didn't mean to accidentally steal Dj Shifty's Idea from his story! I didn't know there was a story like that till someone said that! UGH… Just my luck… Oh well, what I meant to say, I had no idea there was a story with the same plotline. Jeez…**

**Hi everyone! So sorry about the wait last time in this story. So I will make sure to post my chapters faster cause I found out I can post chapters through my phone! Crazypunkchic208, heh heh… thank you for the Ak-47, I loved it. Also, I tried to go to the address and kill the spawn of Satan, but unfortunately, I woke up from my dream and realized, how the hell was I supposed to get there? Heyman13, please don't double post, I almost flipped a table. LOL. SANDCHRISTMAS yep. Forgotten Soldier, THERE IT IS! MY PIE! *sees that you already ate it* oh… never mind… I didn't want any… Addicting Candy, thank you, I tried, then epically failed, to make it original. (But we all know I failed at that.) Flacie is just that dense. AND, I turned that wooly sock into a sock monkey. Yes, I learned the magical ways to make one. Thelowlifepunk, awwww… come here and cry on my shoulder! *hugs you* didn't mean to make you cry. TOSTRwaffles, YOU ASKED FOR A FREAKING LEMON PIE LAST TIME! So that's why I gave you one. :P**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

Chapter 13: Diner dash part 1

Cub's P.O.V.

Ugh.

I need to take a shower before I go to school- wait… today is… What, Saturday? Yeah, Saturday. Oh yeah… No school. I still need a shower.

I climbed out of my bed and walked out and walked passed my dad's room, he was still clocked out on his bed. Last night he came home with wet cheeks filled with tears, but when I asked him what happened, he just smiled and ruffled my hair and locked himself in his room. Who knows why he did that.

I finally came to the bathroom and quickly stripped my clothing and took a nice hot and long shower.

I had a nightmare again.

It was weird, I kept seeing a woman in my dreams. She had a kind face, red eyes, orange hair, round bear ears on the top of her head, and a man next to her. I could never make out who the man was but I would always try and think harder till my head hurt and I stopped. I let the water just pound into my body as I closed my eyes and thought long and hard about what's going on.

I still think so much about Flacie, I still love her, but she has the hots for Loth. Not to mention they are together. I buried my face in my hands and sighed, what does she see in Loth? What does he have that I don't? Am I not good enough for her? Do I need something to make her see me as her perfect boyfriend? No. Perfection doesn't exist. Perfection is just something that people made up to cloud our minds to chase after something that doesn't exist.

But Flacie, she is as close to perfection as possible. Sure she's stubborn, and she likes to not use manners at all. And she doesn't like horror movies cause she ends up flipping out and bursting through my door and killing me in brutal ways. But that's Eva doing all that. Flacie is sweet and kind, and she has an air about her, she has the air of a person that can ask once for something and get a person's life story out of them. I dropped my hands and turned the water off, I forgot to use shampoo, or just use soap in that matter, but right now, I don't care.

I wrapped myself in a towel and I wiped the fogged up mirror, "I need to tell Flacie how I feel. But how?" I sighed, "She has Loth, and she's been madly in love with him since kindergarten."

I heard the door being knocked on rather loudly, "Cub! Get out of the bathroom! I got to take a piss the size of a three liter bottle of water!"

I scowled and opened the door, "dad, you don't have to yell at the door! I can hear you perfectly fine!" I stomped to my room dripping water on the floor, which made my dad go in a fury, saying that I'm damaging the floors.

I got to my room and closed the door behind me. I dropped the towel to the floor and went to my dresser and threw on a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. Just then Dad kicked down my door and started to scream at me. And it was hilarious.

"CUB! What have I told you about wasting all the hot water?" I cocked an eye brow.

"What happened to you having to take the world's biggest piss?" Dad scowled, "and besides, you took a shower in your bathroom last night! Why do you need another one?" Dad just threw his arms in the air and slammed the door to the hall bathroom closed. I win this time old man!

Suddenly I heard my phone having a seizure on my bed, I quickly grabbed it and flipped it open, ignoring the caller ID. "Hello?" I said quickly.

"_Hey Cub, it's me Gidian, me and Jaime are going to the diner, do you want to come? They're doing a couples thing there right now."_

"I don't know Gidian; for one thing, none of us are with anyone-"

"_I am."_

I shifted a bit; did he finally snag that Mary girl or something? "Who? Is it Mary?" I heard Gidian laugh.

"_Hell no. It's Jaime."_

I did a double take, "Not that I'm homophobic, but you're gay?"

"_Yeah… Jaime turned me to the light."_

I chuckled, "well, as long as you're happy man."

"_I am, Jaime is a really great boyfriend, like this one time-"_

"Gidian, I may not be a homophobic, but I am straight and I don't want to know the stuff you and Jaime do together when no one is looking." Gidian chuckled.

"_Sorry man, I'm just happy, cause this is the first time me and Jaime want to go out in public as a couple, and we wanted our friends to be there."_

"I get ya, okay I'll come, but what's the special?"

"_If a couple comes in, they get a free large milk shake and order of fries. And we want you to come so we can get some more food."_

"So you are using me as a meal ticket?"

"_You make it sound as if we were terrible people."_

"Nah, I would do the same thing actually. But I'm single, how can I get the second order if I'm alone?"

"_I invited Flacie." _I clenched my fists.

"Did you tell her your retard plan?"

"_Course, she suggested it."_

I sighed, I knew Gidian wouldn't ever think of something so stupid to get free food. "Of course…"

"_You're coming, because we didn't invite Loth. Be at the diner in an hour."_

"Wait, wait, wait, are you forcing me to go?"

"_Pretty much. See ya!" _Gidian hung up. I sighed and closed my phone.

"Dad! Gidian is forcing me to go to the diner and fool the cooks into giving us free food!" I heard the bathroom door open and I heard my dad's voice,

"OKAY! HAVE FUN!" I face-palmed myself.

Flacie's P.O.V.

I sat there on my bed and stared at my phone, "did Gidian just force me to go with him and Jaime to the diner to fool people into giving us free food? Even though it's my idea?" I shrugged and just got up and changed into another pair of jeans, I forgot to change into my pajamas when I got home late last night, and put on a thin long sleeve green sweat shirt and a pair of green converse. I was brushing my hair when my door opened to reveal my dad standing there.

"Flacie, we need to talk." I nodded and made room for him on my bed so he could sit. He sat down and looked into my eyes and said, "Listen, I don't know how long you intend to keep up this fight, but I am asking you nicely before your other father starts to do something drastic." I stared at him, he fixed his white muscle shirt and green pajama pants, "I don't want you to date that boy, you WILL break up with him today. No buts. You will do it because we know what's good for you."

I stared at my father, I made no movement and made no sound.

"I know you probably won't do it, but Flacie, we are trying to make things so much easier for you. We should know, especially your mother." I cocked an eye brow, I was about to say something, but my father just put a hand on my mouth, "no, I know what you're going to say, and don't say it. We know what the real world is like, and we know what we're talking about." He suddenly let go and walked out of my room, "oh and don't be late for your date with Cub."

"IT'S NOT A DATE DAD! I DON'T LIKE CUB THAT WAY! We are just going to fool the diner people into giving us free food." I clamped a hand over my mouth, but when my father turned, his eyes were yellow and he was smirking a sharp toothed one.

"Okay, have fun, because I have to go somewhere." I stared at my psychotic dad as he then ran to my window when he whipped out his bowie knife and jumped through my window and broke the glass. I ran to the window and lo-and-behold, he's on the ground perfectly fine, running down the street. "DAD! ARE YOU PSY- NO WAIT, YOU ARE PSYCHOTIC!" Dad just continued to run down the road, kicking passing by cars and making them explode.

Mom then burst from the front door and was chasing my little sister, Flik, as she was chasing dad and pretty much doing the same thing.

"Am I the only sane one in this house?" I felt a tug on my shirt, it was my other little brother, Flip. "Hey Flip, what's up?"

Flip responded, "Well, Flik is going crazy and is destroying everything in her path like dad, mom is chasing them to get them to stop, and Fhil has locked himself in the basement again. So really, nothing new." Flip said with a straight face. "How's it going with you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm okay, just gonna-"

"Go out with friends?" Flip cut in.

"How did you-"

"I'm a mad scientist that has a number of handmade electronics that helped make Cerbekitty, I'm pretty sure I have a simple machine to listen in on cell phone calls."

Figures. "Take me with you." I did a double take on my little brother; did he have the gall to force me to take him with me on my day with my friends?

"Did you just ask me or are you trying to force me to take you?" I asked as I turned fully to him. He stared at me with a look that said, 'are you retarded?' I sighed and flipped open my phone, I call Gidian. The phone rang for a couple of seconds then it was picked up by Jaime.

"_Hello?"_

"Jaime? Hey, is it okay if I bring my little brother with me? He'll pay for his own food."

"No I won't." Flip said quickly.

Jaime paused then said, _"you know what, I'll bring my little brother too! That way we can even it out!"_

I sighed as I agreed and hung up. I turned to Flip, he was staring at me with his half-lidded eyes and look of utter boredom. "So what did they say?" I sighed again.

"They said you can come, but I'm not paying for you." Flip retorted.

"But I have no money. Fork some over Flacie."

I stared at Flip. "You have no shame do you?"

"Never heard of the word." Flip said as he cleaned out his round bear ear. I sighed and looked at the clock, it was almost time to be there, so I took Flip's hand and we made our way to the diner that was just three blocks away.

At the diner…

Cub's P.O.V.

How in the hell did I get here?

Never mind, I probably got here when no one was looking. Since I was early I had to wait on everyone else. I sighed as I leaded against a wall. I had on a black t-shirt with a candy cane striped long sleeve shirt under, torn up jeans, red converse shoes and my hair re-dyed so the red streaks pop out more.

"Not that she would notice." I work all the time to make myself look different, and try so hard to stick out, but Flacie doesn't even notice me! GRAAAAAAAHHH! Maybe I should give up… NO! I won't give up! If it takes me years to make Flacie see me, then god DAMMIT I will wait patiently for her to see me!

I sighed again as I slid to the ground and buried my face in my hands, "oh my god… she's so dense, she wouldn't know I am in love with her even if I say it in front of her face!" I quickly looked around, no one was near me. "And thank god no one was around to hear me say that…"

I closed my eyes, instantly I saw fire. Whenever I have a dull moment, I always see fire. But for some reason I never know where I had seen it before, sure, this is Happy Tree town, and there has been a fire, especially at that new paper tower, but those flames weren't even near me, Dad climbed down the stairs with me in his arms and I didn't see one little ember!

Dad was always quick to save me when a fire started, granted, every time I was saved I was killed by something else in the next five seconds.

But then, where have I see those flames? Hmmm… OH! There's Gidian and Jaime!

I got up and was about to greet them, then Gidian pushed Jaime into an alley way. Being a good dense friend, I ran after them, and then wished I hadn't.

***** (there's no sex, but some shonen-ai goodness, so if you don't want to read, search for the stars and continue with the story! Happy now TOSTRwaffles?)

Gidian looked like he was biting off Jaime's mouth!

I almost turned around when I saw Jaime wrap his legs around Gidian and pull him even deeper in the kiss.

Suddenly I saw Gidian's thigh rub up against Jaime and hearing the moan from Jaime I had to do something.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" I yelled at Gidian and Jaime, they immediately got out of their position and started to blush extremely red. "Okay, I accept that you guys are gay and you are together, but I sweat to god, if I see you guys trying to screw each other in the alleyway, I will not hesitate to kill you!"

Gidian smiled sheepishly, "sorry Cub, me and Jaime were getting kid of frisky and-" I held up my hands.

"No Gidian, I don't want to hear your sloppy sex stories with Jaime." Gidian laughed and got up helping up a blushing Jaime.

"Gidian, did you actually tell Cub that stuff?" Gidian then started to say, 'NO!' quickly and repeatedly.

"The hell is going on?" I turned to see a small boy there, he had dark green hair, blue eyes and cat ears with a fluffy cat tail, most likely Luke, Jaime's little brother. Wait, how long has he been there?

Luke came to me and hugged me quickly then said, "Why did Jaime leave me at the corner? He said that he was going to be back, but he left me there." I turned to Jaime, he chuckled nervously, then he uttered an apology to his little brother.

I felt something hit my back and made me fall forward; Luke was the first one to greet the person who hit me. "Flip! You're here! Why did you hit Cub with a baseball bat?" Flip walked forward and threw the baseball bat on me and made it hit my face.

Flacie's P.O.V.

When we were walking to the diner, I just noticed Flip was holding a baseball bat in his hands, "Flip, why did you bring a baseball bat?"

"This." Flip ran forward and hit Cub in the back with the baseball bat!

Cub fell forward with a thud, Luke called out to Flip which made Flip drop the baseball bat on Cub and start to talk with Luke. "Yeah, I just got hit in the back with a baseball bat… I'm okay, I don't need medical attention. I'm not half dead already…"

I scowled at Flip and then crouched down next to Cub, "hey Cub, you alright?"

He smiled slightly, "now I am…" I cocked my head, I didn't hear that because he mumbled it. _I heard that loud and clear._ Really Eva? What did he say? _Psh, I'm not telling you._ No fair Eva! _No fair Eva! PAH! Only kids say that nowadays!_

I helped Cub up and he dusted himself off, exactly how he got up after that I will never know. "Guys, why don't we actually go inside the diner, so we can get a seat?"

Everyone nodded and we all happily entered the diner. Why do I have this feeling something is going to happen? _Cause Life is so freaking Nice that it messes up your day with out my help!_

**AND IT IS DONE! WOOT! I finally did it! I'm sorry, I haven't updated since last year! How dare I forget my fans!**

**So anyway, this is gonna be a two parter, and I hope you guys review a lot so I can get the second part out as soon as possible! :P**

**READ RATE AND REVIEW! :P AND I WILL GIVE YOU CAKE! :D Cause CAKE is awesome… :3**


	14. Diner dash part 2

**- *Evil slaps me and I go unconscious* Author? *silence* Miranda? You okay? *silence again* Oh jeez, I knocked her out. =_=' *sees the finished chapter with a sticky note on it… HEH… sticky note…* *Evil picks it up* *Evil looks at the sticky note* Okay, Miranda wrote, "dear Evil," HA! Dear… "I finished the chapter cause I was so depressed. No, I'm not turning emo or that kind of crap, I'm just sad that my story died. So after I was done, I ended up going crazy because of the contents of this chapter and now I can't seem to stop saying LALALALA over and over again. Yeah, so anyway, there is some Lemonade in the freezer, I'm making lemonade ice cubes, serve that to the guests in the next chapter, cookies are in the oven and please answer the fan mail today. THANKS BYE!"**

**Crazypunkchic208, your treat is in this chapter. SweetSugar356, Pop is known to take the longest piss in the world, in fact, he's been in there since the last time Miranda updated. Yeah, he has a problem. Also, the Cub part, you'll see… Heyman13, Miranda forgave you for that, she was just really pissed about something else so she wanted to flip a table. Also, Gidian is crazy, Cub is just… you'll see. D, thanks. And Miranda didn't mean to slap you too hard, it was just to make you not spill what's going to happen. She hates that. TOSTRwaffles, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! xXForgottenSoldierXx, THE CAKE WAS A LIE! BWAHAHAHAHA! Demonizedangel455, Pop, yes he is. Cub, sad, Eva heard something good. ANGELFIRE77, Miranda has a special note for you. She asks you, "Is your Caps Lock broken?" Also, the CAKE was a LIE! Addicting candy … I'm not repeating it again…**

**Anyway, what could be so good in this chapter that made Miranda crazy? *looks* *gasps* !**

**P.S. I was listening to "Own little world" by Cell Dweller, "Herz an Herz" by Blumchen while typing this chapter. (Also, I'm sorry for the time skip before the other chapter, (part 1))**

Chapter 14: Diner dash part 2

Cub's P.O.V.

As I got up from the ground, we all went inside the diner and ended up putting a table next to a booth. We sat, with Flip next to the window, then Luke, then Flacie, Jaime next to the window, then Gidian, then me at the end across from Flacie.

The Diner was small and clean, there were other people in here, but we didn't really care to check who they were. We were all talking about random subject to just make the time go by.

"We really need to start thinking of this, Prom is being scheduled soon." Oh yes, that's right, Prom is coming up in March, and already we are in late January, and the school hasn't made a single preparation! Well, they got the theme down.

"What's the theme Cub?" Jaime asked me as he leaned forward to see me.

"It's going to be the 1930's."

"Ohhh… the MAFIA!" Gidian chuckled, he was going to have fun with that, and so is Jaime. Because lord knows, he's going in a dress. Like always.

"Gidian, just because it's the 1930's, doesn't necessarily mean the mafia! Can't you think of anything else?" Gidian shook his head, "Because you're brain dead, that's why you can't think of anything else."

"Oh my gosh, Flacie, you have to come with me to get a dress! Something fluffy and cute! OH! Like a bar maid!" I knew it. "And we have to dress you all up too! You have to be all cute, you should be a bar maid too!" I almost had a nosebleed at the thought. Hmmm… Flacie in a revealing dress… Fluffy short skirt… lacy choker with thigh high stockings… I almost jumped for joy at my father's ingenious plan for the Prom theme.

"I don't know if I can wear something like that Jaime, I think my dad would have a heart attack." She shrugged, "and plus, you would look better in one, besides, I don't have the body for one of those dresses." Bull crap.

"Anyway Cub, how's Art 4?" Gidian asked me.

"Art 4 is really fun; I'm actually the best artist in the whole class, but really, I can't seem to actually pay attention until I find that drawing."

Jaime leaned forward a bit and stared at me, "Drawing? What drawing?" I sucked in a bit of air and glanced at Flacie, hoping Jaime would get the message. He did.

"OH! That drawing! You showed it to me before it was done didn't you?" I nodded, "it was so good, do you have any idea who might have taken it?" Flacie cocked an eyebrow and stared at me.

"What drawing is Jaime talking ab-?"

"How about them Lakers?" _What the fuck did I just say?_ I stared at Flacie as she stared back then burst out laughing. _SAFE!_

"HAHAHAHA! Cub that was so random!" She continued to laugh as everyone else joined in. After everyone was done with their laughing fit, Flacie sobered and looked at me again. She cocked an eyebrow; she wasn't letting that subject go. I darted my eyes everywhere else except her until they landed on Helena who was standing next to me. I jumped and almost landed on Gidian.

"WAH! Where did you come from?" Helena sighed.

"I would like to know the same thing."

I rolled my eyes and quickly Gidian pushed me on the table as he leaned over me and told her, "We're here for the couple's thing going on, me and Jaime, Cub and Flacie, and Luke and Flip." Helena stared at us then said softly as he brother pushed past her as he was mopping the floor.

"You came here for free food didn't you?"

Gidian scoffed, he placed a hand on his chest and acted as if he was offended, "I am shocked you would think that of us Helena! After we went to the trouble of giving you dating tips!" Helena brought up her combat boot-clad foot and kicked him in the face, good thing my face was squished against the table in the other direction because I would have gotten a good look of her panties. But I only want to see one pair of panties in my life-time.

"Okay you caught us Helena, we did come for free food." Gidian murmured as he cleaned his face with a napkin. Helena scowled and murmured a, 'I knew it' under her breath. She looked at us again as she brought out her pad and pen.

"What flavor of milk shakes guys?" I raised my hand and pointed to Flacie, Flacie got chocolate, Gidian and Jaime got vanilla, and Flip and Luke got Strawberry. "Alright, I'll be back with your milk shakes in a bit, and the fries, you have to wait, because we ran out and are making more right now." We all nodded and Gidian finally got off my back, literally, and when I straightened up, I had a red mark on the left side of my face, or right side, whatever.

Flacie almost burst out laughing at what happened to my face, but she stiffened as a hand came on her shoulder. I looked to see Loth behind her in the next booth with a girl. It was Penny, she had her short blue hair and squirrel ears pulled back as she saw she was caught with Flacie's boyfriend.

Flacie turned and saw Loth with her and she looked at Loth, wanting an explanation.

"Loth, what the hell are you doing?" Loth shrugged and said, "I can see that you aren't good enough for me so I decided to go after someone better, easy to believe that a fifteen year old is actually a better kisser than you."

Flacie stood up and stared at Loth, "but… we're together…" She fished for something in her pocket and pulled out a picture and unfolded it. "You drew this for me and you kissed me. I changed for you!" Loth made a disgusted face.

I wanted to get up and beat that bastard; he is just throwing her aside? How could he do that?

"One thing, I don't care, and two, no matter how much you change, I will never love, no. I will never like you. You're just a dirty piece of scum that no one will love." Loth was about to turn away, but he smiled and turned back to the now silently crying Flacie, her red eyes were paling and turning yellow, but she held it back.

"Only one person could love you, and it's the artist who made that sorry excuse of a picture." I stopped moving and made no attempt to breathe or make any sound.

Gidian and Jaime didn't move, just darted their eyes from Flacie to me continuously. "Wait… If you didn't make that drawing, then who did?"

Loth laughed at this, I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and tears start to form in my eyes, "it's Cub. He drew that picture because he's been so madly in love with you for the last twelve to thirteen years!"

I widened my eyes and stared at Loth, I felt my eyes start to burn as tears began to form. I quickly took a few deep breaths, not daring to look at Flacie. I could tell Flacie was looking at me, but I refused to meet her gaze, I was afraid of what her face would be like.

Is she going to look surprised? Is she going to look mortified? Maybe angry? Sad? Happy? Loth laughed, "It's pathetic how much he has a crush on you! Every day when we were friends, he would go on and on about how much he loves you and all that sentimental crap!"

Loth laughed again, "I don't see how he could stand you! You are the most infuriating person I have the displeasure to know. You are the most disgusting and most revolting girl in the world, and I can't believe I kissed you!" He shrugged.

"And anyone to have loved you are a bunch of idiots-"

All hell broke loose.

Luke's P.O.V.

I sat in my chair; I was hiding behind Flip, whose face hadn't changed from his usual blank look. But when I looked closer, I saw that there was anger and hatred in his eyes. I touched his hand and he flinched a bit, but he relaxed. I looked past him and saw Cub get up from his seat, he walked to Loth and retracted his arm and punched him square in the jaw.

A loud smack filled the place as I cowered behind Flip, who got a bit nervous from the contact. Loth fell to the ground and clutched his face, but he had no time to retaliate or even acknowledge he was hit, because Cub jumped on him and started to throw punch after punch onto Loth. He had tears streaking his face as he continuously hit Loth as hard as he could, but from the sound of the pops and smacks, you could tell it was hard. REALLY hard.

Flacie pulled Cub off Loth and held him off Loth. Loth just stared at Cub, Cub HIT Loth as hard as he could, and Jesus Christ, it was really hard. I crawled over Flip and poked my head out to see that Loth was really beaten up. I almost burst out laughing, but I held it in.

I turned to see my brother hiding behind his boyfriend, he started at me and told me with his hands and mouthed out the words, 'move back and find a place to hide.' I nodded and went back behind Flip, who was not looking at his sister, but at me. I blushed as I hid behind him as the talking started again, except it was Gidian who started to talk.

"Loth, that is going too far. I think it's about time you leave." Loth got up and walked past gidian, pushing him out of his way as he left, Penny ran after Loth, she stopped and looked at us, she sighed and said how she was really sorry for what happened. She then turned again and ran after Loth, who was long gone.

I crawled over Flip again and looked at Flacie; she was hyperventilating and was holding onto a nearby steel chair, gripping it so hard it bent. Cub was still on the floor, he hadn't moved, nor made a sound. Just then Helena came back out with our fries, she stopped and saw that we made a bit of a mess, and saw that Cub was on the floor, pretty much having a mental breakdown and Flacie so close to flipping.

"Yeah, you see this is why I hate working; I miss all the good stuff." Helena rolled her eyes and gave us our free food. Cub stood up and grabbed Flacie's arm and led her out of the diner.

Outside the diner…

Flacie's P.O.V.

I was so close to flipping; good thing Cub dragged me out of there before I changed. My mind went blank at his name, he has… been in love with me for so long? Why didn't he say anything?

_He didn't say anything cause he didn't want to get in the way between you and Loth. _But if he loves me, then why did he step aside? _You really are dense aren't you? You don't see why he did that, even though it's right in front of your face!_ What? What do you mean Eva? _Just… ugh, never mind!_

I looked up and saw that Cub wasn't looking at my general direction, I looked closely and saw he was shaking. I touched his arm, but he flinched. I retracted my arm.

"Are you okay Flacie?" I stared at him, why is he asking if I'm alright? He was the one who was in a fight. _And won, if I might add. _Shut up Eva.

"Why do you ask?" Cub turned to me and sighed, his cheeks had tears on them.

"I'm worried that you might be heartbroken because Loth cheated on you." I did feel bad about that, but right now, I need answers.

I took a deep breath, "Is it true?" Cub scowled.

"Of course! He cheated on you, and you have _loved_ him for god's sake!" I stayed silent, what could I say? Yes, I did love Loth, but now… He called me infuriating, disgusting, and revolting. And then he said he regrets kissing me! How could he say that? And mean it…? No, he probably didn't mean it. Maybe- _God dammit Flacie! Seriously! That guy hates you, just get it through your fucking head! He hates you, and he will never like you! Just forget about that asshole and go find someone else! Someone that doesn't piss the hell out of me._

Oh yeah? Then where can I find someone like that? _Open your eyes._ I opened them, I saw Cub, he was still waiting for an answer, but he sighed when he saw I was in a mental battle with Eva. They are open Eva, now where can I find a good boyfriend? _*slaps forehead* Oh my god… seriously?_

Eva became silent. I sighed and looked at Cub, "I don't know Cub. But I want to know, is it true that all those things Loth said were true?" Cub blushed bright red.

"Of course not, you are not infuriating, you're not disgusting, or revolting in any way. You are just so perfect-" He stopped and slapped his hands over his mouth and stood still.

I came forward, I stared into his eyes and said softly and slowly, "Is it true…? Do you love me?"

Cub's P.O.V.

YES! YES I DO! I love you more than anything in the world! You are the reason I dress the way I do! You are the reason I smile and laugh like I do! You are my light in this dark existence that is supposed to be life! I love you Flacie Bear!

The words pounded against my mouth, I wanted to desperately just get it over with. I wanted to just scream these words to the heavens, I want her to know that I always have, and always will, love her. I removed my hands and stared into her eyes, her red ones stared back into my own orange ones

Will Life be nice enough to let my words reach Flacie?

**CLIFF HANGER! AND IT IS DONE! :D**

**Sorry, had to do it. ^^ Anyway, I'm all better now. I will never forget my story, AUDITIONS, but I will not let it's death be in vain. It served its purpose. Enough dwelling on that! I need to post this chapter and get started on Flaky enchanted! And you know what, I also need to work on Midori kazes and maybe, juuuuuuuuust maybe… I'll update Apocalyptic… MAYBE… I don't know.**

**I don't know because my idea book, dead. It died. So for the last month or two, (I lost count) I have been winging it! Yeah. No planning. But I want to actually PLAN Flaky enchanted so yeah. Read, Rate, and Review! PLEASE?**

**BTW: LEMON ALERT! LEMON IN NEXT CHAPTER! :DDDD, but you know what, you guys decide, do you want… FlacieXCub? GidianXJaime? OR… do you want to take a chance and vote on the… MYSTERY DOOR! Vote, if you don't vote… no more lemons… LOL I wouldn't do that… Unless you don't vote. XD I'm kidding! Or am I? :3**


	15. Loved

***eating pudding at the table* *The chapter stares at me* "You can't finish me author." Huh? Yes I can, I'm just taking a break. "No you're not. You are procrastinating." *throws my pudding cup at Evil* No I'm not! I just ran out of ideas! But now I have Ideas! And plus, posting chapters is tricky right now. "You can't finish me!" YES I CAN! *Goes on my brother's PC which is pink* *types really fast with two fingers like always* "NO! NO! You're finishing me! Oh wait, I like it! KEEP GOING! YES! YES! YES! MORE!" SHUT UP FANFIC! You're making it sound like you're getting laid!**

**Hey all, sorry you had to see that. ANYWAY, I need to forget that, I have reviews to answer. Crazypunkchic208, you and me both, I just made Loth into a character that was manifested as my hate. Not that I had much to start with. LouveAsha, yeah, Flacie's blind. D, thanks again. TOSTRwaffles, :D. Demonizedangel455, I will… I will continue… Heyman13, Flacie is just dense like that. Irnbru, ;D. Addicting Candy, MYSTERY DOOR HAS A COOL THING BEHIND IT! ANGELFIRE, no cookies, you get lemon flavored icecubes. And maybe a cookie… xXforgottensoldierXx, :DDDD. SANDMAN78308, what the hell is a dXe? D, I counted myself. Thelowlifepunk, go ahead, I would enjoy it. ^^**

**Now on to the chapter! **_**(((BTW: It was a tie! Mystery door and CubXFlacie won. Let's see which one I do… :3)))**_

_**Ps. I was listening to "Breaking the Habit" "Faint" and "In the End" By Linking park cause they are the shiz! :D**_

Chapter 15: Loved

Cub's P.O.V.

"Is it true…? Do you love me?"

I swallowed and stared into her eyes intensely.

What do I say? You know what? I'm winging it.

I grabbed her hands and kissed them softly, "Flacie, it's true. I love you, more than anything else in this world. You are the one thing in this world that is right. Perfect the way you are. You are the one girl that is the most beautiful and dazzling among all women in this world." I let the tears fall freely as I smiled at her warmly.

I let go of her hands as I saw what her face was like. Her face was a mixture of happiness, fear, and another emotion I had not identified.

I closed my eyes, "You don't have to change for anyone, you don't have to be anything you aren't. You are just you, and that is enough for me." I stayed quiet and waited for an answer of any kind. Flacie was staring at me, she would smile, then it would disappear, then be replaced with a brighter smile.

"I had no idea… How long have you felt this way?"

I sighed, "Too long, I have felt this way about you for about thirteen years." I wiped the tears from my face as I laughed nervously. I never wanted her to find out about my feelings like this. I was hoping she wouldn't have heard it from my ex best friend because he couldn't keep quiet. I felt a hand on my other cheek; I saw it was Flacie's hand. How I wanted to just lean into her touch.

"How do you know if something like this is real?" I saw she was asking the question, not at me, but at herself. She sighed and wiped the tears from my face, she broke into a small smile, but it still blew me away.

"I can feel it Cub, I can feel the love you have for me. I can feel it." I smiled at her, but I want to know.

Does she feel the same for me?

Flacie's P.O.V.

What do I say?

Cub just admitted that for the last thirteen years, he has loved me more than anything. He has loved me for who and what I am; he has loved me as long as he had known me. _Say you love him too._ What? I can't, I don't feel the same way for him like he does for me. _Who are you trying to fool? I live in you, I know your deepest thoughts. _That doesn't explain why I should tell him I love him if I don't mean it.

_It does actually, because deep in your heart, you have always loved Cub for what he is too. You have loved him, but for some reason your brain saw him as Loth instead. You filled the void of an unknown love with someone else._ No. You can't be right? And why are you being nice? _Unlike our father, I don't have a personality of my own. I am just your other side that can't do or make anything of her own. I feel what you feel. I see what you see._ I see…

But… If that is what I really feel… I don't know if I can say it. "Flacie? Are you okay?" I didn't respond, I don't know if I can be so honest with myself and say that I love him. Is it real? Is it what I feel? _It is, I should know because you always keep me in here._ "Flacie? You're spacing out." I looked at Cub. He placed a hand on my cheek; I noticed that my hand was still on his own.

I tried to take it away, but his own free hand grabbed it and held it there. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, "let me just feel your hand. Just this once."

I smiled, he was so soft-spoken, he's also very artistic, talented, handsome actually, strong yet so kind and gentle, he never complained much, and he has always been a good friend to me. What's there not to like?

_He dresses really crazy. _True. But that's his own personality. Maybe, it wouldn't be so hard to just, try it once. If it doesn't feel right, then I'll tell him we are nothing more than friends. I took a deep breath and moved forward and pressed my lips against his. Even with my eyes closed, I could imagine him probably looking like he saw his parents in bed.

I pressed slightly harder to him, I never knew…

He has some really soft lips.

I felt his arms relax and pull me in closer. I felt my body relax to his touch. _I knew it._ Hmmm? What Eva? _Nothing. I'll probably tell ya later._ After one or two minutes, we finally separated. I opened my eyes and locked eyes with Cub. Cub's face was priceless.

He had a huge grin on his face, and then paired with a blush, he looked so cute. "I…" He started, he kept trying to talk, but words failed him. Finally after another few attempts, he started again, "I… I have been waiting… For this moment… And it feels so great…"

I blushed, it couldn't have been that great on his side, but on my side, it felt special, yet at the same time, not special. It felt like my first kiss again, it felt like his lips are the only ones that would feel so right against my own. But at the same time, the passion was being held back. Like, for some reason, he was holding back. And because of that, it felt a bit weird, but just the kiss itself was amazing. But with the emotions being held back…

I smiled; all I want right now is to do it again for some reason. "Can… can we do it again?" When have Ibeen so shy before? I'm almost never shy. I'm almost never- Cub's lips covered my own in another kiss, but this time, I could feel his emotions just pour out. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me against him as he kissed me deeper. My body just molded into his, like I was supposed to be there.

After about five minutes, we finally separated. We both took deep breaths as we stared into each other's eyes. Cub's eyes were filled with the overflowing love in them.

How could I have not known?

How could I have not known Cub felt this way about me?

Flippy's P.O.V.

"I don't care! It has been a long time already! She should be home by now!" I stomped around in my home; Fhil was sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob, and then every six seconds questioning the cartoon.

"Why does he squeak when he walks?" I stare at Fhil then continue with my rant that no one really cares about.

"She left here at about what, noon? It's already six o clock at NIGHT!" I kicked the wall and ended up making a hole in it. God dammit Evil! Why didn't you stop her! _Why are you questioning ME? Lord knows I can't do anything right!_

"Why is Mr. Crabs obsessed with money?"

_Why are you letting that kid watch that gay retarded sponge? _Flaky lets him watch it, says something about him not making forts in the basement. Evil sighed in my head, _I said it once, and I'll say it again, we have some psycho children. No, they are not psycho, they are unique._ Yeah, we have a girl who is already an adult and changes into an evil form and kills all around her like her psychotic dad, then we have some twins that like to put things together and watch it go boom and end up killing half the population in this town in one night, THEN we have a quiet boy who watches SpongeBob on his weekends and makes forts in the basement out of the dirty laundry!

_Well, you got to admit; Fhil _**IS**_ the only one in this bunch of Satan spawns that is like Flaky._ Huh, true.

"Why is there a squirrel in the middle of an ocean?"

"Fhil, it is a cartoon, leave it alone."

"But it makes no sense dad, it is completely illogical! You have a mentally challenged Sponge, a starfish that can't even spell his name, A crab that loves money, a squirrel with a fake southern accent, and so many other illogical things!" I stared at my son, I sighed and placed a hand on my face.

"Fhil, daddy doesn't have an IQ of over 200 like you, so please use smaller words." Fhil scowled.

"This show is stupid."

"Yet you watch it." Fhil shrugged and left for the kitchen, quickly coming back out with a soda. He popped it open and before I knew it, I changed.

Evil's P.O.V.

"Thanks Fhil, you're bitch of a dad was getting annoying." Fhil shrugged and took a long sip from his drink. He handed it to me and I took a long swig of it. Suddenly, the door was burst open by my daughter, with Cub next to her. I looked at her happy face then at Cub, who was also happy. I snarled and jumped him. I straddled Cub and yelled into his face, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!"

Cub then started to scream incoherent things till Flacie pulled me off of him, "Dad! Stop beating Cub!" Cub stared at me; he finally noticed that I was flipped-out. "Cub was just cheering me up! Honest!"

I turned to my daughter and glared, "why was he cheering you up?" I muttered in a low and dark voice. Flacie hung her head, and whispered something. I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Flacie sighed and said louder this time.

"Loth cheated on me."

My eyes snapped open and I quickly turned towards the door and almost opened it.

"Then Cub beat him to a bloody pulp." I stopped and looked at the boy at my feet, this kid beat that asshole before ME! _Well, he was there when it happened. Remember? Flacie said she and her friends were going to the diner to cheat people for free food and then you let her go with a, "have fun!"_ OH YEAH, now I remember! But DAMMIT I wanted to kill that bastard! There is no doubt in my mind that this kid didn't kill him.

"What he said to Flacie made me snap, I couldn't let him talk to her like that." Cub murmured as he got up and stared at me. I stared back, his eyes were like stone, unyielding and defying. I like that.

Cub then turned away and kissed Flacie on the lips quickly, "I'll see ya later Flacie." I widened my eyes as I saw that, when did he get the balls to kiss her after all these years? And to my surprise, Flacie hugged him and said a quick goodbye. Cub smiled at her then exited the house with me hot on his heels. Flacie called out to me.

I turned my head and smiled at my daughter, "I need to talk to Cub." She widened her eyes and was about to say something, but I cut her off, "don't worry, it's not the talk where I say I'm going to talk to him but then murder him and throw him in the basement like your mother did when she met your uncle." Flacie's face went blank.

"Mom did that?"

I smiled and nodded, "she hit him square in the face with a lead pipe when she was pregnant with you." Flacie just turned around and walked up the stairs and to her room. When I heard her door shut I closed the front door and walked to Cub who was on the sidewalk in front of my house.

When I caught up to him I started, "Okay kid, this is my daughter, my first daughter. The one that brought me and my wife forever closer. And if I find out you hurt her in ANY way possible. I _will_ got to your house and personally make you die in the slowest and most painful way possible. Got it?" Cub smiled and nodded his head.

"Though, I love Flacie too much to even think about hurting her."

I smiled, "It better be like that. Cause see, don't tell anyone this, but you are actually the best guy for my little girl." Cub stared at me with his mouth open and closing like a fish. He slapped himself in the face then touched my face.

"You… You are flipped-out… right?"

I growled and slapped his hands away from my face, "Yes dingbat, I'm flipped. And if you touch my face like that again I'll break your neck and dump your body in the basement like I do with the others." Cub was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Shut up, we need to go somewhere."

I grabbed Cub's arm and dragged him up the road. "Where are we going?"

I turned to Cub and smiled showing all of my sharp teeth, "we need to pay a visit to someone."

**Lammy's house… (BWAHAHAHAHA!)**

I kicked the door down, I held a 2x4 in my hands. Lammy and Toothy were out for the night, and their daughter, Tammy, was at a slumber party. This means…

FUN TIME!

Cub poked his head inside and stared at me, "what are we doing here?"

I chuckled darkly when I heard sounds coming from Loth's room, "We need to make that little bastard pay." Cub looked away.

"He does deserve it…" I laughed, no wonder my daughter likes this kid now! He wants to start killing! _Oh my god Evil! You're going to kill Loth!_ Damn straight! That little bastard broke our daughter's heart! And now he will PAY!

_Evil, killing people doesn't solve anything!_ Flippy, you are a hypocrite. You killed, _we_, WE killed Flaky's step-father, and that solved everything! _That was different! That guy had it coming! _And so does this little douche-bag!

I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard a piece of the wall be torn from the wall near the door. I smiled and turned to see Cub with a sharp piece of drywall and wood. He took a deep breath and he muttered under his breath, "This is for hurting Flacie…"

We nodded to each other and we stomped towards the sounds coming from Loth's room, apparently it was an argument. We stopped and I pressed an ear by the door, "You told me that you didn't have a girlfriend! And then when I saw Flacie! Oh my god Loth! She probably hates me now!" I heard a loud smack then the window opening, "You know what, we are through Loth, I don't want to hurt anyone, but you… You can just be murdered for all I care!"

The window slammed closed and then silence.

I nodded to Cub and I Spartan kicked the door down and off the hinges. Loth jumped from his bed, he saw that it was me and Cub with weapons and he screamed and tried to go for the window. I was about to charge towards him, but the sharp piece of drywall flew past me and hit Loth in the arm, effectively sending him against the wall, with the piece of drywall lodged in his shoulder.

He gripped his shoulder and cried out in pain, "Go ahead and scream all you want! We're miles away from anyone who can hear ya! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Loth stared at me then at Cub, he cursed under his breath.

"Go ahead and kill me! Flacie isn't even worth it!" Me and Cub then saw red and dash forward and we both connected our feet with a part of his body. I would kick Loth in the ribs, Cub was kicking him in the face, it was awesome! I finally got to kill a person with a boy! I mean, it's fun with your daughter, but my boys don't like killing, so I missed out on father son slaughters! Oh well, this is good too!

We stopped with the kicks and we both grabbed our 2x4's, I swung mine over my head and brought it down hard into his torso, making him cough up blood. Cub brought his 2x4 back, (AN: I'm saying 2x4 and not wood, I don't want jokes about that right now.) and made a stabbing motion into Loth's shoulder. It pierced his skin and made him scream louder while blood poured from his wound.

I smiled at Cub who now had a small bit of Loth's blood on his face, he widened his eyes and brought the 2x4 back and stabbed Loth again and again over his whole body, I laughed manically and broke my 2x4 on the wall, making a sharp end. I stabbed Loth continuously with Cub.

We stabbed and stabbed his body over and over again for the next hour. When we stopped, he was long dead, and his body didn't even look like it did before we began.

Cub and I were completely covered in blood.

And it felt so god damn GOOD!

Life is so freaking nice…

**OH MY GOD! AND IT IS DONE!**

**I finally got this god-damn chapter done! I thought it would never be done! But now, it is DONE! Yeah, I told you guys to vote, and since it was a tie between mystery door and a CubXFlacie lemon. Well, I was pissed off so, next time for SURE, there will be a CubXFlacie smut. Okay, hope you guys have a wonderful Valentine's day, and hope you don't a few hearts too badly, or else their psychotic dad will break down your door and do a Brooklyn beat down on yo asses!**

**Also, hope you guys found the, "Peewee's big adventure" quote! So yeah, read, rate, review. You know the drill. If you don't, then you are all sad little psychotic people. But I love you all. SO BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEE! REVIEW! NOW! DO IT OR SO HELP ME I WILL CLOSE MY ACCOUNT! (I wouldn't do that, I just want reviews. Lots of them.) BYE! REVIEW!**


	16. Past and Present

***Is beating Loth with the same metal bat prop from Midori kaze* TAKE THAT! DIE! DIE! DIE! *Evil comes in and gets me in a choker hold* **_**Author! You got to calm down!**_** *I hit Evil in the face with my elbow* Fuck you Evil! *Evil slaps me* *I blink and stare at him* Wow Evil, you just slapped the third most powerful person in this universe. Well, the universe in my head. *Evil smiles proudly* **_**why were you killing Loth again?**_** *I sigh* I got dumped on Valentine's Day by my boyfriend of a year and a half. **_**BWAHAHA! You got du-**_** *The Hokoto no ken music starts up* PANCHI NATTO SEN! **_**Wait, what**_**- *I dash forward and punch Evil hard in the nuts one thousand times with lightning speed***

**Hey all, sorry you have to be seeing me killing little-evil. But, at least it's not happening to you! MissMadiMay12, yes, evil may have finally gotten the son he always wanted to kill with. Well, soon-to-be-son-in-law! I might or might not do that. Depends if I still want the happy ending ^^. Mkad07, yeah, cub does complete everyone's favorite psychotic family! And yeah, FHIL! STOP WATCHING SPONGEBOB! D, happy to post. LouveAsha, you guessed what we're going to do for chapter 18! :D xXForgottenSoldierXx, yeah, Toothy and Lammy are going to flip. But hell, it would be funny XD! Heyman13, sorry about the long wait, I was on a bit of a hiatus from my breakup. But I'm back now and ready to post chapters. Also, it took Cub and Flacie long enough. DemonizedAngel, yeah, but I enjoyed it while it lasted. TOSTRwaffles, LOLZ. Thelowlifepunk, yeah, there is no problem with forts of dirty laundry! *hides in my dirty laundry fort* and I agree, there is something wrong with SpongeBob. Irn bru, LOLZ. Kenikitten, LOLZ. Addicting Candy, AWWWWW thank you! Yeah, people have called me insane, then I say, "yeah, I'm insane, and proud of it. What of it?" Again, D, nope.**

**PS. I needed some inspiration music, so I listened to, Atrosity, Battle to the End, Blood, Bumpin beats, Complex situations, and Eargasms. They're all hard-core rave songs. Very inspirational. ^^**

Chapter 16: Past and Present

Flaky's P.O.V.

It's been three weeks since Flacie had gotten with Cub, and also three weeks since I got that email.

_**He is mine. And I will take him back.**_

_**Lily~**_

I erased the email, and I didn't tell Flippy about it. It would be in everyone's best interest if he did know about this.

I paced around in my house, Flippy was off at work, Flip, Flik, and Flacie were off at school, Fhil was with Mimi…

It was a perfect chance.

I brought out my phone and stopped my fingers just as I was about to dial the number, I took a deep breath and slowly dialed the number I vowed never to call. I waited as the third ring came and ended with the phone being picked up by him. "_Hello mon ami_?"

I face palmed myself, "Denny, stop with that fake accent, it's really stupid."

"_Aww, but I like to do it_!"

"Denny, I need your help to plan a murder."

"_Hell no_."

I blinked then did a double take, "what?"

"_I said no_."

"Why?"

"_I already helped my little bro killing your step-father; I don't want to get charged with two charges of 1__st__ degree murder._"

I sighed, "Denny, I need you to help me kill this woman because she is trying to take Flippy from me!" Denny was silent, I took this cue to continue, "She tried to kill me, and she said she knows Flippy, said he was hers first…" Denny gasped.

"_Is it Lily_!"

I raised an eye brow, "How do you know her?" Denny groaned.

"_It's a long story so get comfortable_."

I sat in a chair and ushered Denny to continue.

Denny's P.O.V.

**One day, I had to leave the house more often than ever. I never said why I was going out, just that I did. I remembered that Flippy waited till I got back home every night, I would get mad at him, saying he had to sleep. But he never cared. I could tell he just wanted me back home.**

**When he turned fourteen, a notice was put up in the town we lived in, it said that the war needs to recruit more soldiers, and that they were even recruiting boys as young as sixteen. I saw this and when we got home, I told our parents I was joining the war.**

**Mom and Dad were not happy at all. There was a lot of screaming and fighting, Mom for some unknown reason wanted to keep me there with us. Dad on the other hand, wanted me out of the house. They fought and fought till it was about three in the morning. Mom and Dad went to bed, and I slowly came to my room. I came to the sleeping body of Flippy and I shook him awake. I told him I was going to sign up for the war.**

**He didn't know if I was serious at the time. He didn't know I actually did sign up and was immediately accepted. He did know however, that I really was going to leave. He didn't want his one brother to leave him. The one brother who loved and cared for him all his life was going to leave.**

**The next night, he was shaken awake. He opened his eyes.**

**I was next to him, I had a bag over my shoulder, and I had on an army uniform. "Denny, where are you going?" he whispered, even though he had a good idea where I was going.**

**I feared what would happen if our parents found out we were awake. They were monsters, and they wouldn't hesitate to beat us senseless again****.**

**I patted his head, "Bro, I'm old enough to try and leave this hell hole. I'm going off to join the military."**

**I was about to walk out the window, but he grabbed my shirt, "take me with you." he said as I came to a halt.**

**I turned to him and yell whispered, "No! You can't come, they may take sixteen year olds now, but you aren't old enough." **

**He shook his head, "no! I want to come with you! Just lie that you're nineteen and that I'm the one who's sixteen! I can pass off as one! I already look it." I stopped and muttered a soft curse; I then got back inside our cramped room. I came to our dresser and threw in a few of his clothes and threw some to him.**

"**Get dressed, and quickly." he nodded, and then got dressed as fast as he could possibly go. When he was finished, I took my hand and said, "I promise to keep you alive as long as I can. Okay?" He smiled as I helped him out the window, as he did the same with me.**

**We then started a mad dash towards the sign up place for this war. A mad dash towards a new life, a new life of total wonder.**

**When we arrived at the sign-up place, they didn't question Flippy if he was of age or not. They just accepted him without a second look.**

**They then took us to a bus to transport us to the base where we would be training, and Flippy was in-between emotions, at first he wanted to run back home, then he wanted to stay, then he would freak out if they were going to send us into battle, then he would calm down and say they wouldn't do that. He did that over and over again for the whole hour trip.**

**I would constantly try and calm him down, and it would work for a bit, but I would give up after the first thirty minutes.**

**Then as we arrived at the base, we were greeted by our sergeant, who happened to be a woman. A woman you know.**

"_No way, it couldn't have been her_!"

"It was. Lily was our sergeant."

"_But… But…"_

"Please, Flaky let me finish our tale."

"**Welcome to hell ladies."**

**Is the first thing she ever said to us. But little did I know that day, that when Flippy and Lily locked eyes, there was instant sparks. I was too naïve at the time, I didn't notice how our sergeant looked at my brother, or how my brother looked at our sergeant. I didn't think of it since she was much older than us. Only by like six or seven years.**

**When we first started our training, she was hard on us both, really pushing us to our limits. She was always making sure we did everything she said without question. It really wasn't a wonder that she was the only female sergeant there, especially with all of the men crawling around. But she was feared, she didn't let any man touch her.**

**Until my brother came.**

**After a full year of her rigorous training, she asked me to be part of a special squad with her, I accepted since I was finally able to become a master of CQC. But then she sorted Flippy into a squad with two other people, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-boom. I had to be separated from my brother. I remember that day when he was to be leaving for his mission to assassinate the Tiger general.**

**I pulled Flippy aside, "Flippy, you need to promise me that you will try and not be clumsy. I won't be there to protect you like always. You need to have a killer's instinct."**

**Flippy shook his head, "no, I'll just have Sneaky do-"**

**I slapped Flippy.**

**He stared at me, "No Flippy, you need to grow a back bone. Out there are Tigers who will not stop till you are dead. No, they will capture you and they will torture you in terrible ways. Unmentionable ways."**

**Flippy hid his face from me, "I know, but I'm not evil at all. I don't know how to fight back that great. Sure, I can drive them off…" I hugged Flippy. "Denny?"**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**Can you make sure Lily is safe?" I cocked an eye brow at the question.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I love her." Then Flippy ran off to his squad, they boarded the bus and were off.**

**A week after that, Flippy came back, but he wasn't the same. In fact, he didn't have hands, just bone jutting from his arms. He was covered head to toe with blood, and his hands were close-by in a plastic bag with ice. There was also a large gash in his stomach. The medics were going crazy around him, trying to find a way to give his hands back. "Flippy!" I screamed as I saw him in his new form.**

**He stared at the wall, muttering to himself, he shook violently, and every few seconds, his eyes would shimmer from his usual green, to a cold and dead-like yellow.**

**Lily even came in to check on him, but he paid her no attention. He just muttered to himself for the next three months. Even when Flippy got his hands back and was going through physical therapy, he wouldn't address anyone but to himself.**

**He wouldn't even address me.**

**But then when he was able to go on missions again, they didn't sign him up another squad, so I questioned a high ranking sergeant. "Why won't you give him a squad anymore? Why does he have to go on group missions alone?"**

"**Because he doesn't need a squad."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**He killed off the whole Tiger general base by himself."**

**I stayed quiet, "then where is his sq-"**

"**Dead."**

**I hung my head, "What did Flippy tell you?"**

**The sergeant before me said, "He told us he didn't mean to."**

"**Didn't mean to what?"**

"**That's just it. He just said 'I didn't mean to', to every question we gave him."**

**Another year passed and Flippy was soon, not even eating with the rest of the army. He was kept in a separate bunker at all times except on assignments.**

**I was only able to see him once a month. Lily wasn't.**

**But as the months went by, Flippy looked worse and worse. He would have a crazed look in his eyes with each visit, his hair would grow out, his clothes were disheveled, and he would barely talk. I would ask him things like, "Are you okay?" "Do you need anything?" stuff like that.**

**Then I asked one day, one and a half years after his first mission, "Lily is worried about you, you know?"**

**He then stared at me and said in a low and unknown voice, "I don't care for that whore!" He then jumped onto me and tried to kill me. I kicked him off of me, and suddenly the guards at his door burst through and knocked him out.**

**I stared at the form of my brother on the ground, "what happened to you?"**

**The next day, the sergeants told me that they were going to send Flippy to a mental institution. I vouched for his sanity, but they parried my every argument. They knew all of my arguments, and countered with their own words. **

**I lost the battle, and soon, the war in a week.**

**I was there when they were going to take Flippy to the mental institution. When he sat on the bench in the transporter in his extra tight strait-jacket, I climbed aboard. "I'm sorry Flippy."**

**Flippy made no movement, "It's my entire fault you are like this. If I didn't sign up for this war, you wouldn't have followed me. And if you didn't follow me, you wouldn't have gone insane. I can only imagine what's going on in your head right now."**

"**It is your fault."**

**I stared at my younger brother; he raised his head and smiled a sharp-toothed grin. "Me and Flippy agree, it is your fault. We blame you, and we hate you." He laughed manically, "It is your fault! You are the cause of me and Flippy's pain!" He laughed more.**

"**You and Flippy? But you're Flippy." He stopped laughing, but he continued to smile, his yellow eyes were reflecting emotions that frightened me to no end.**

"**I am not Flippy, yet I am Flippy." He laughed softly, "I am his evil side that you so graciously pushed him into making." He laughed loudly again, "I am Evil. And I live to make sure all around me are dead!"**

**I left my brother on the bus soon after, as I turned around to watch the bus leave, I saw him press against the window with that psychotic face on.**

**I turned away and silently cried, when no one was around, for the mistakes I made.**

"It's my entire fault he's like this Flaky."

"_Denny-_"

"No, Flaky. It is my fault. If I hadn't signed up… No, I'm sorry, I need to go. By the way, where is Flacie? How is my niece?"

"_She got dumped by Loth, but now she's finally dating that nice boy Cub."_

"Ah, why wasn't I told of this?"

"_Because Flippy and Evil would have a bitch-fit if they knew you were involved with their daughter's life._"

"I don't think that joke is good here Flaky."

"_Sorry, habit_."

Flacie's P.O.V.

I held onto Cub's hand as we walked through the streets. Already, it's been three weeks since the whole diner incident. I can still see Cub jumping Loth and beating the crap out of him.

It was plain awesome and hot.

It was already mid-February, and the Prom was scheduled for early March. Cub got his suit, and my mom had already narrowed down my choices of dress two dresses.

We were almost ready for Prom.

Cub squeezed my hand as he stared upward, "Flacie, we might have to cut our date short." I stared at him then upward too, some black clouds were starting to flash slightly.

"Umm, my house is kind of far right now."

Cub smiled then tugged my hand as he stared downward at me, "C'mon, my house is close by."

Cub's house… (what? You can't expect them to do it in FLACIE'S HOUSE!)

We ran into the house, Cub's jacket over us both as the rain pounded down onto us.

"Lumpy was wrong again! He said: 'Today is going to be sunny, with a one percent chance of rain.' He is so… wow…" Cub monologued to himself as he threw his jacket onto the nearby armchair.

I took my own jacket off and threw it onto the floor. Pop doesn't really care what we do to the place; he's usually at work nowadays. Cub flopped onto the couch with his legs stretched to the other armrest opposite of the one where his head was. He sighed and turned his head towards me. "What now?" I said as I walked towards him and sat upon his legs.

He thought for a moment, and then he blushed and turned away. I cocked an eyebrow and made a motion with my hand for him to continue.

He shook his head, which made me hit him playfully in the arm. He took a deep breath and he said in a low voice, "Are you a virgin?"

I blushed profusely at the question, I had never really thought about _that_ before. _Course you have. You ALWAYS think about that._ No I don't! Don't just say things like that Eva! The readers might think I'm some sexually backed-up whore!_ You ARE a sexually backed-up whore. Minus the whore because you're a total virgin._ What does that mean?

_It means you're overly sensitive and-_ "Flacie? You okay?"

I nodded my head. "Then can I have an answer for my question?"

"You just got your answer."

Cub blushed beet red and murmured something softly. I leaned in closer, "say again?"

Cub took another deep breath, and then he said in a shaky and uncertain voice, "do you want to lose it?"

I leaned my head towards his own and sealed our lips with a kiss. Cub took the initiative and dove his tongue into my mouth; easily he took over the kiss and ended up making me softly moan into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around me with one behind my head, and another behind my lower back.

He broke the kiss and started to kiss and nip at my neck, I arched myself against him making soft moans. He chuckled softly, "you're very sensitive."

I blushed and hit him in the chest; he laughed then proceeded to unbutton my light blue button up shirt. He almost had a heart attack when he saw my lacy white strapless bra. He smiled as he started to kiss, lick and nip at my exposed flesh, making me cry out slightly.

His hands moved to the small of my back and he carefully unhooked my bra, making it fall down and onto his lap. He quickly grabbed my bra and flung it across the room.

I stared at him, his face changed, and his eyes were different too. He looked older now, like he let loose and aged like a couple of years. And his eyes were no longer the same gentle ones from before. His eyes were dark and clouded with lust now. He growled lowly as he dipped his head and started to nip my breasts, making me moan.

Cub is usually sweet and kind, but now when we're in the heat of the moment, he changes into a different person. He ran his tongue over breast and onto my rosy bud. He latched on and suckled with his teeth grazing over it. I breathed in sharply he grabbed my other breast with his hand and kneaded it hard.

Though I can't really complain, I do that all the time. One minute I'm nice, then the next minute I hear something really loud or bad, or I see blood and Eva comes out. _Damn straight. And by the way, shouldn't you be enjoying Cub man-handling you?_ He's not man-handling me-

Cub then picked me up and slid his legs back and laid me onto the couch. He ripped his own shirt off and threw it in a random direction. He eyed my pants and locked eyes with me, I nodded and he proceeded to unbutton them and rip them off me. He then threw them away, and judging by the thump of my pants hitting the wall, he really doesn't care at this point.

He stared at my body, which was clad in only my boy shorts panties, and he smirked in delight. "Stop smirking, what are you? Loth?"

Cub's face then soured as he leaned over me and wrapped his arms around me, "I will never be like that asshole. I will never hurt you Flacie, and I will make sure Loth dies a thousand deaths for how he hurt you."

I smiled up at him as he kissed my forehead, but my mind lingered to how Loth could die. _Hard to believe you had a major crush on him for the last thirteen years. _I know, what the hell was I thinking? _You weren't._ Oh yeah. _But man, so many ways… _Yeah, so many ways for him to suffer… _Is it weird that we're getting turned on by this? _What do you mean, 'we'? _Flacie._ Oh yeah, sorry.

My attention was brought back to reality when I heard a zipping noise. I saw Cub unzipping his pants and shimmying out of them, he smiled when he saw that I was looking at his considerably large bulge. "Like it?"

"Make up your mind Cub! Be sensitive, or be Mr. Flirt, oh wait, I really shouldn't be talking." Cub laughed as he guided my hand to his bulge in his boxers, he made my hand rub softly on it, making him groan in pleasure.

_Grab him._ Huh? Okay… I grabbed him through his boxers, making his eyes widen in surprise. From his reaction, I started to rub him more, making him blush as he had to start supporting himself on his arm, as to not fall onto me.

"Are you… sure… you're a… virgin…?" He breathed out in ragged breathing as I continued to rub him through his boxers. I blushed as he asked that question.

"Of course I'm a virgin!"

He silenced me with a kiss as he swatted my hand away; he then started to grind himself against my soon-to-be-defile flower. I cried out in ecstasy, feeling his large bulge rub against me was feeling really good. _Good! It feels awesome! _How are you- _I'm in your head, remember? I'm you- (Oh crap! _Oh crap!)(AN: this means they're talking at the same time)

Cub then grinded into me again, making me and Eva cry out, again, together. "Cub! It… It feels so weird!"

"It's okay Flacie, it's just natural."

"How the hell do you know that!" Cub smiled as he sealed our lips into another heated kiss.

He broke the kiss and whispered in my ear, "I'll tell you later." He then slipped off my panties, along with his boxers. My eyes widened at the size of Cub, _Damn! That's really- _Shut up!

Cub smiled a bit, "do you really want to do this Flacie?"

I nodded. Cub lowered himself into me, making me bite down onto my hand, holding back my pained moans. WHEN Cub was completely sheathed inside of me, he waited for me to calm down before he continued.

I breathed in and out, effectively making my body relax, "okay…"

Cub then started to slowly pull out, then slide back in. I would moan softly as then he would thrust into me, taking extra care to not make this unenjoyable for me.

He buried his face into my neck as he gasped for breath with each of his thrusts; I ended up wrapping my arms around his neck as I let out my small moans of pleasure.

I then began to move my hips towards his own, trying to get my point across to Cub. I could feel his smile break out, "you want it to go faster?" I nodded slightly with a gasp, for he hit a very sweet spot.

He then grabbed my hips and made the thrusts go faster, but always making sure he hit that one spot that was making me see stars in seconds. I started to moan loudly, which ended up making Cub smirk, "Do you… like it… Flacie?" I nodded vigorously, letting Cub make his thrusts go faster and harder.

"I'm going to make you so sore in the morning." Cub murmured softly.

He then pulled out of me quickly and flipped me over where I was on my hands and knees. I gasped loudly when I felt him penetrate me again and start up the fast and hard rhythm he created. He then leaned forward onto me and grabbed one of my breasts, while his other hand gripped my hip. I cried out, when my stomach started making a knot, "Cub, stop, I feel all weird now!"

Cub didn't stop, he just continued to pound away into me, but he then whispered in my ear, "Let it come Flacie. It's okay." Then I let go, and I experienced my very first orgasm.

I fell down onto the couch, Cub gave me a few moments to ride out my orgasm. Then he grabbed my hips and furiously pounded into me, and he soon pulled out and enjoyed his own orgasm. He fell forward and lay on top of me, breathing hard.

"Did you enjoy it?" I nodded with a smile on my face.

Life is so very nice indeed.

**AND IT IS DONE!**

**You guys have no idea how much I wanted to just make Flippy break down the door and kill Cub for touching his daughter before marriage! XD Also, I'm sorry, there was too much going on in this chapter. But was it okay? I hope you guys say so. BUT LOL! Flaky learns Flippy's background, and then it cuts to Flacie and Cub having shmex! XDDDDDDD**

**I just noticed, I really make my lemons really detailed, and very passionate. Except that scene in the shower with Flippy and Flaky. That was rushed because I was soooooooo tired… Whelp, I got to go and finish my fifth chapter of 'Midori kaze', so see ya, read, rate, review, and I will see my favorite little sociopaths later!**

_**I AM THOU, THOU ART ME, START REVIEWING NOW, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!**_


	17. The Prom part 1

**Okay… *slowly creeps in* *looks both ways* okay… coast is clear… BWAOSHIT! *flaming arrows fall from the sky that were shot by the audience* *dodges the first wave of arrows* AHHHH! I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry! I said it! Everything was kind of haywire! First I got dumped by my ex, that put me in my week of grief, then I signed up to help McQueenfan95 and his award show, then I spent a two months with a new special someone, then things led to another, and now here we are, and here's one LATE ASS CHAPTER. **_**I hate you.**_** I love you too Evil.**

**MissMadiMay, ummmm… okay… No comment… Mkad07, yeah, I felt bad for Denny when I was writing it. The battle with Flaky and Lily might not be what everyone thinks… Also, yeah, FLACIE AND CUB have finally crossed that threshold. Heyman13, I worked hard on his background! ^^ Thelowlifepunk, lets just say I had m own way of revenge… BWAHAHAHAHAHA! LouveAsha, yeah, that's how it is… especially if they're not married and it's his first daughter! XD TOSTRwaffles, well said my friend… well said… D, are you still waiting? Demonizedangel455, lolz… Addicting Candy, I saw that… *Mr. awesome face* Irn bru, hmmm… I think I have an idea… ANGELFIRE77, listen, I know I take a while to update, since with all the bumps in the road and my terrible memory, but other writers take EVEN LONGER to update. At least it isn't taking six months for one little 1000 word chapter.**

_**((BTW, I was so close to actually discontinuing this story, but thank BriniestPlayer3, he talked me out of it.))**_

Chapter 17: The prom part 1

Cub's P.O.V.

Two weeks later…

"Flacie, are you ready yet?" I was on the first floor of her house; her dad was on the couch reading the newspaper, or whatever the hell that trash was supposed to be.

"The paper says that Lumpy himself apologizes to the audience, 'We're sorry for taking so long to update.'. Wait, what audience?"

I shrugged, "he's probably talking about the crazy people reading this fic."

Flacie's dad stared at me, "Cub, there are no crazy people, and what is a fic?"

"A fic is a story about characters from a different show or cartoon and the writer can manipulate the characters to do what they want."

Flacie's dad just rolled his eyes, "whatever, I'm pretty sure no one reads these fics…"

I turn my head to the audience, "You know he's lying." I then turn my head back to the stairs where Flacie, my angel, was walking down the stairs and towards me. She was wearing her washout jeans, blue converse, and white camisole, her spring green hair was covered in flakes like always, "wow Flacie, you look really nice…"

Flacie blushed as she grabbed my arm, "c'mon! We still need to get your outfit for the prom! It's tonight!" I sighed.

It was a very sad day that was.

I was walking home from the cleaners, the mole was driving… You get the picture. He almost crashed into me, I jumped out of the way, my outfit was destroyed by the fire of the car crash, and I cried on the ground.

Flacie then led me out of the house, I closed the door behind me and we were on our way to the nearest mall.

"Flacie, why are we walking there? It's like, five miles away."

Flacie blushed as she slowed down and lessened her grip on my arm, "is it so bad that I want to walk with my boyfriend?" Flacie blushed more as I wrapped an arm around her.

"It's alright, I don't mind at all." Flacie smiled softly as we continued to walk to the mall.

Jaime's P.O.V.

"Gidian! I got my dress for the prom! Look!" I walked out and showed Gidian, who was only in his pants on my living room couch, my dress was a wrap around on the top half, and the bottom half was puffed out in a mass of frills.

I did a turn and it flayed out, Gidian giggled slightly, in a manly way.

"Jaime, I think you look beautiful in that dress of yours." I giggled as I sat next to Gidian; he instantly wrapped an arm around me. Ever since we first got together, he was a bit shy, especially after our first encounter. But over time, he has embraced his sexuality and is proud of it. Gidian kissed my cheek lovingly, "So, when can we take it off?"

I slapped his arm playfully, he sniggered, "I was kidding! I was kidding! Jeez, would I ask for a fourth round after all that?"

I nodded.

Gidian rolled his eyes, "I'm not that horny… GOD…"

I got up from the couch and started back for my room, but as I turned to the hallway, I saw lights flash past the window. "Gidian! My parents are home!" Gidian hurriedly picked up his discarded shirt, shoes and belt from the floor. "Hurry! Get my briefs!"

"Where are they?"

"On top of the lamp!"

Gidian grabbed my briefs and handed them to me as he got all the way dressed again.

I heard my parents' voices as they were walking up the pathway and towards the door. I quickly slipped my briefs on and stood straight when the door opened to reveal my fathers. My father with the fedora stared at me and my boyfriend strangely, he had been doing that for quite a bit ever since he started cleaning the house.

Especially my BED.

My other father, the one without a fedora just shook his head, and trudged past us. He didn't look at me, or Gidian, and just walked to his room and closed the door. My father with the fedora sighed and sat on the arm chair nearby, he motioned for me to sit, and Gidian, having no idea what to do, sat next to me.

"Jaime. This…" He sighed heavily, "This is just getting out of hand."

I cocked my head to the side, and Gidian bristled slightly, "When are you going to grow out of your little… faggot life style?" My father said in disgust. Gidian clenched his hand tightly as he held my own.

"What exactly is wrong with the way we choose to live?" Gidian whispered softly.

My father scowled, "It's disgusting! That's what it is! I only know two other people like you two little fairies, and that's Randy's and Helena's dads, Handy and Russell!" He slammed his fist against the arm of the chair, "I just want to know when you'll stop dressing and acting the way you do! It's just… just…"

I held back a sob and remained still, "just…?" I said shakily, fearing what was to come.

"It's just wrong."

I quickly stood up, "Why?" I yelled to my father as he stared shocked at me. All my life, I would always just sit there quietly as my fathers would talk about how wrong it is to be me. To be what I am. To be… "Why is it so wrong to be like this? Is it so wrong to wear the clothes I wear? IS it so wrong to act the way I do? Is it so wrong to not care for the gender of the one I lo- like. Like. The one I like."

Dad stood up. "You have no idea what you're-"

"No dad! _You_ don't have a clue what you're talking about! You know what it's like to love, but love is all the same!" I laughed, "Love can be between any two people. Regardless of gender! A love between two people of the same gender is the same kind and strength of a love between a man and a woman! It's all the same!

"And who cares if I dress the way I do? I can dress like this because I can. You guys run around in dark baggy clothing all day, every day doing god knows what, and you get on me about what I wear! I dress like this, because I'm comfortable in it, and you know what? I look GOOD in it!"

I was about to continue, but my father's hand was pulled back and suddenly slapped across my face. My head snapped to the side with the searing pain in my cheek, I raised a hand to my cheek and felt the mark there.

"I've had enough."

I looked at my father, his face was stone cold, and his eyes, showed no emotion. "Get out."

I felt Gidian's arm wrap around me as he checked the mark on my cheek, I heard footsteps, but my mind was focused on one sound, the sound of my father's voice. It blurred the questions Gidian was asking me, it blurred the voice of the other person in the room, "I've had enough of this crap. If you won't change. Then get out of this house. I refuse to continue to care for a fag."

My vision blurred as the tears filled my eyes. I saw another figure come up to the figure that was my fedora wearing father. The blurred blob started to thrash his arms about, was it a man? Maybe. The blob thrashed his arms about and was screaming. I couldn't hear the voice, for it was drowned out with the words that my fedora wearing father uttered to me.

Not even Gidian's voice could soothe or penetrate my barriers. I couldn't hear him, or the voices of anyone else.

Just that line he said.

Am…

Am I…

Am I really… that… bad?

Flacie's P.O.V.

Me and Cub walked hand in hand down the street. We each had a bag in the other hand, Cub, with his mobster tux, and me with my can-can dancer dress. _Dad is going to FLIP when he sees that dress._ Don't worry Eva. I have a plan to let him let me wear it. _The dress practically pushes your breasts out, and you think he'll let you wear that! _Only if you play your cards right.

We got to my house, but were greeted with a crying Jaime in the arms of an equally saddened Gidian. He looked up and saw us there. We approached Gidian, "Gidian? What happened? What's wrong with Jaime?"

I kneeled down by Jaime and started to wipe away his tears. He instantly put a smile on his face and shook his head. "It's nothing."

I cocked my head and gave him a questioning look, "You sure?" He smiled and nodded his head, but I saw a red hand print on his face, my eyes were widened as I cupped his face, "Jaime! What happened! You're cheek! It's red!" I turned to Gidian, "What happened?"

Gidian sighed, "Jaime was kicked out of his house."

I stayed silent, even when Flik opened the door to the house and stared at us with her emotionless face. I turned to Flik, "Flik, are mom and/or dad home?" Flik nodded, she mouthed out that mom was home. I nodded and helped Jaime to his feet.

We walked inside the house, with Gidian and Cub hot on our heels. I held onto Jaime's hand as we walked into the kitchen, where my mom was fixing our early dinner.

My mother turned and smiled when she saw me and Jaime. "Hello Jaime! Welcome home Flacie! What brings you here? Weren't you out with Cub- OH! Hello Cub!" She ushered us into the kitchen, she was about to ask more questions when she saw Jaime's cheek, which was still red. "Oh… Oh my…" She stepped closer to Jaime, "What happened Jaime? Who did this to you?" She turned to me, "What's going on?"

I sighed. "Jaime… he was kicked out of his house." I motioned for Jaime to continue. He tried to shake his head, but Gidian placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled softly at him.

"You can do it."

Jaime took a deep breath, "You know, how my fathers don't like the way I am." My mother nodded, "and you know how me and Gidian are… an item…" Jaime glanced at Gidian, and they exchanged a smile as my mother continued to look on with a smile on her face as well.

"But… My father, the one with the fedora, he came home with my other father. He wanted to talk to me and he asked me when I'm going to snap out of it. When I would be, as he would say other times, normal." Jaime lowered his head, "all the other times, I would sit there and just let him talk till he would stop, but…" He took a shaky breath, "this time…"

Jaime raised his head, "This time I talked back." He smiled, "I finally talked back. I wasn't afraid anymore. I was actually able to speak against my father. I was finally able to say the things I always wanted to say! I was able to tell him that I'm happy being what I am."

Jaime smiled even brighter now, "I told him that I don't mind liking men. I told him, I like wearing women's clothing. I told him, I like acting the way I do. I almost told him that I love Gidian." He blushed deeply, "But…" He lowered his head, a single tear rolled down his face.

"But… it was all for naught. He didn't listen. He probably thinks I'm crazy for liking what I do. And when I was getting to the best part… he… he slapped me." Jaime remained motionless.

Gidian hugged Jaime and stroked his hair soothingly, "then, Jaime just stood there. I rushed to him and tried to ask him if he hurt, but he didn't say anything else after that. He just… Just stood there." Jaime looked up at Gidian, he blinked a few times.

"Really? What else happened?" Jaime asked Gidian.

Gidian just hugged Jaime tighter. "It's okay. I'll tell you later. Besides, we need to figure some other things out."

Jaime sighed, "Fine. Like what?"

"Like finding you a new home till things cool down at your house." I said as Cub stood beside me. He wrapped an arm around me and I leaned against him.

"He'll stay here with us till everything is settled." I widened my eyes and stared at my mother, who had spoken so suddenly. "Don't worry Flacie; I know what you're thinking. It'll be alright." She stood up, and I could barely hear the whisper, "_I couldn't stand to know someone else is going through this…_"

I was about to say something, but my mother cut in, "Tonight's the prom, isn't it?" We all nodded. "Well, you had better get ready, because this is supposed to be a night to remember! And not by Jaime's… unfortunate circumstances. But by how much fun you guys will have."

We all thought it over for bit, then we nodded. Gidian whispered something into Jaime's Cat ear, then he walked out of the house. The door was slammed shut and my mother instantly went to Jaime, "well, let's get you and Flacie all dressed and dolled up."

The front door was opened by my father, who had come home. "What's going on?"

I smiled, "dad, I got a dress for the prom, but I'm stuck between two choices. I rented them out for an hour to decide, but I don't know which one to get." Dad smiled, "well, if you need to have an opinion, I'll be happy to help."

A few minutes later… Inside Flacie's room…

"Okay, this one, I want the most!" I stepped outside of my closet and showed my father a dress that covered my arms, torso, and had a skirt that flowed down to the floor, it had a wrap around top, and the sleeves flowed out a bit, sand the skirt was a simple skirt, and it was all peach colored.

"That dress looks beautiful on you. How much does it cost?" Dad smirked, knowing that a dress like this would cost a lot.

I pouted, "its 850 dollars dad."

Dad paled and looked at the bag then back at the dress, "Now, that dress really isn't that great! It really does nothing to accent your natural beauty! I say, you should try that other one!"

I sighed, I stomped my foot, "but dad! I really like this one-"

"Just try on the other one!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag and went back inside the closet. After shedding the dress off, I opened the other package and slipped on the other dress. I quickly switched the labels and then stepped out into my room.

Dad's eyes bugged out when he saw my dress. This time, I was wearing a dress with a corset, with black and red vertical stripes, black and red frills lined the corset, it tied to my neck and to a choker, which also had frills. Then it had a skirt that puffed out and ends in the middle of my thighs, and vertical striped see through stockings.

"uhhh…" was all that my dad said as he covered his face. It probably has to do with the corset practically pushing my breasts up and making me look like a D-cup. "And… how much does this one cost?"

_Hook line and sinker._

"It costs just 200 dollars. But-"

"OH! That number just sounds so much better! And I think you look so much better in this one! Yup! I'll go ahead and buy this one for you! Have fun!" Dad then bolted out of my room. _You were right. A dad would be that cheap. _Yup.

Jaime knocked on my door, he was wearing his dress for the night as well. I walked to him and hugged him, "are you going to be okay? Do you want to stay home?"

Jaime shook his head. "No, I want to go and have fun tonight. I told Gidian, and he wants what I want." We hugged for a while before we saw the time. It was almost time to leave.

Lily's P.O.V.

I was leaning against the wall of the museum. A cigarette was between two of my fingers, and the smoke was circling around me. _You need to stop smoking. It's bad for you._ I smiled at the thought of his voice.

Flippy.

I giggled at the memories of our time in the war. He was always so sweet and kind. And when he told me his age… I didn't mind. The deeds were already committed. But…

I sighed in frustration. My real mission should start soon. Seeing Flippy here, seeing him again… and married… to that little red haired, dandruff ridden SLUT. I threw my cigarette onto the floor and I rubbed it into the ground.

Seeing Flippy here wasn't part of the plan. My original plan is-

My cell phone went off. I took it from my pocket and I flipped it open. "Sergeant Lily, First class speaking." The small voice told me what I needed to hear. I said a quick goodbye and closed my phone.

My real mission starts now.

Kill the man that made me become what I am. The man who took my family away. Kill the man that killed my best friend.

Kill Porter.

Life is so rewardingly, revengefully nice.

**JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ITS DONE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs out of the room and back into the hole that is known as my home* Hee hee. Didn't see that coming huh? Didn't see me updating huh? Well. Things are getting juicier now.**

**Now, I need to go and milk a rock. BYE! REVIEW! REVIEW OR I WILL PUNCH YOUR SOUL OUT AND PUT IT ON MY WALL!**


	18. The Prom part 2

_ I LIKE POTATOES! I LIVE ON THE MOON! DFJADGJFBHFSH __**Rainbow! Stop it! **__Ddksfhfgbjkvfjkbdfvbk__** RAINBOW! STOP IT OR NO PUDDING FOR YOU! ***__A dragon/unicorn mix breed sat on the floor. She was a rainbow of colors and both of her eyes were looking in different directions* __**Now Rainbow. What did you're lord and master tell you? **__Not to play with the master's files. __**Exactly. Good thing I came in and stopped you. And also, apologize to the general public for that whole milk a rock thing last time. **__*Rainbow has a seizure on the floor* BAA BAA BLACK SHEEP! POW POW POW! SHEEP! AHHHHHHHHHH! __***looks at the people reading this fic* That's rainbow's way of saying she's sorry. (Rainbow is my new OC. She is all of my psychoticness and insanity put into one person.) Anyway, welcome to the fourth to last chapter of 'Life is Nice.' More details at the bottom.**_

**Pedro-IS-Madi, if you read the author's note, (do any of you read it?) it explains why last time took forever to come out. Demonizedangel455, don't worry, your soul is safe from me… for now. Heyman13, all will be revealed. Very soon actually. Mkad07, don't worry, all will be dealt with. Irn bru, all will be revealed. D, :3. Forgotten1Delta, go clean your room. I if you're going to have all those ultranationalist things in your room, at least put away the soda cans. LOVE MOM! :P TOSTRwaffles, ummm… before I made Rainbow, I had no sanity whatsoever. But after falling in love, I am learning to control it better. And what better way than making an OC to keep all my insanity?**

**Not a lot of reviews… Well, what was I expecting? I took forever to update last time, so I probably lost a lot of viewers or something like that. Hmmmm… ANYWAYZ! ON WITH DA SHOWZZZZZZ!**

Chapter 18: the prom part 2

Cub's P.O.V.

Me and Gidian were inside the bathroom, he was sitting on the toilet, the lid was down, and I sat on the edge of the bathtub, fixing my black and white 1920's shoes.

"So you nervous man?" I asked nonchalantly. Gidian laughed, and then he messed with his hair for the fifth time today.

"Actually, yeah, I am." I turned to him and raised an eye brow. "This is the first time ever doing this type of thing."

I scoffed, "but before Jaime, you would always go out with girls and to dances-"

"No. I never went to dances. They would say that, but then we would… You know. The hill." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, at least you know how to dance right?" Gidian stayed silent.

I turned to him slowly, "you… You DO know how to dance… right?" Gidian giggled then turned away. I threw my hands in the air, "You mean to tell me, that you can't dance, have never danced, and are going to a dance, with a guy I might add, and planning on not _dancing_!" Gidian shrugged and nodded. I face palmed, "what the hell man. What the hell."

Gidian giggled again as his head sunk a bit, "what?"

"That's just ridiculous!" I practically shouted at him immediately after him, "How can you do that? Do you plan to stay at the wall and pretend to be a flower for the whole night? Jaime loves to dance."

Gidian blanched at the realization. "Oh yeah…"

I stood up and fixed my pin striped suit jacket, I wore a black and white pin striped suit, the jacket was open to reveal a white button up shirt that had black suspenders attached to the pants, black and white shoes, and a matching fedora. Gidian added a chain to my pants to give my outfit a bit of flair, or as he would call it.

"How do I look?" I made a MANLY pose. Gidian laughed and he stood up as well.

Gidian wore a similar suit, except it was blue and white, the shirt was the same, as well with the suspenders and chain. He wore glossy black shoes. "You look great man. If I wasn't with Jaime and I was still gay as a rainbow, (AN: **vdsjbsdgjkbdxjk **_SHUT UP RAINBOW!)_I'd totally rape you."

I stared at Gidian with a shocked face, "I'm… I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Gidian laughed as he patted my back. "Don't worry, I won't rape you, Flacie is there to do that."

I slapped him across the face, "DUDE! This is Flacie's HOUSE! Her mom could have heard that! Or worse. Her DAD." Gidian just laughed as we exited the bathroom and sat in the living room.

Evil's P.O.V.

I was clenching the wall tightly; I had already made a hole. Did I hear that right? Is my daughter having… having… IS MY DAUGHTER HAVING SEX! _Evil! Calm down! We were very hormonal when we were eighteen! _I DON'T CARE! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!

_Shut up! _NO YOU SHUT UP! I OUGHT TO CASTRATE CUB RIGHT NOW! How many times have they had sex! Once? Twice? Every week? Every day!

_Evil, I'm sure Flacie hasn't had sex that much. It was probably once. _Who's to say it wasn't? What if our daughter has had sex more than once! Hell, she shouldn't be having sex! She has to wait till she is 35 till sex! _Well, I completely agree with that. 18 is too young for her to have sex. 35 is a good age. _Flik too. _Of course Flik too. Flacie and Flik will wait till they are 35 till they are allowed to have sex._

Flip and Fhil can have sex at 18 though. _Agreed._

So can I kill Cub? _NO. _I don't need your acceptance! I'm going to kill him now! _WAIT! _I was about to walk into the living room, my bowie knife already in hand, What Flippy? _If you kill Cub and ruin her date, that she has been waiting for, for the last four years, she'll hate us for forever. Do you really want to risk that? _Yes. _EVIL! We can't! _But-! _Tomorrow. Okay? We kill him tomorrow. _

Fine. I put my knife away and stared menacingly at Cub. He stopped talking with my nephew and he smiled shakily at me. I glared at him. Cub realized that I knew and he nodded. I clenched my fists and sent him a look that asked, 'how many times?'

Cub sighed and raised a hand, he showed only one finger. I sighed, at least he hasn't deflowered her much. _We're still killing him. _Good.

Flacie's P.O.V.

Me and Jaime were still in my room doing last minute fixings of our dresses and Jaime's make up.

"I'm so nervous!" I said as I finished putting Jaime's hair in bows, they were long cream colored ones that flowed down with his pig tails. I fanned myself as I began to pace my room.

Jaime stood up and hugged me, "why are you so nervous?"

I huffed, "I've been waiting for this day for the last four years. And I'm going to spend it with the guy I had no idea loved me for the last 15 years." Jaime giggled.

"Sometimes, things play out differently than what you imagined. I know that first hand." I smiled and hugged Jaime. Jaime let go and slipped on thick white panty hose and white baby doll shoes. "I got you the black ones. Don't worry, they're flat."

I smiled and slipped the shoes on. We nodded to each other and walked out of my room and down the stairs, leading to the hallway, which is right next to the living room. When we reached the ground, Cub and Gidian stopped their conversation and looked in our direction.

Gidian wolf whistled at Jaime, who blushed and giggled. Cub smiled and stood up and walked to me. He grabbed my hand delicately and placed a small chaste kiss onto it. "You look beautiful."

I was about to say something, or even react, but my father came into the room, "okay, this is prom night. I don't want you passing the five inch radius around Flacie, hands above waist, but lower than the bust, hands on shoulders, fine, kissing limited to only five seconds long, and you get her home before 11. Get it? Got it? Good."

My father turned away and stomped out of the room. I stared after my father. I rolled my eyes and took Cub's hand into mine, "ready to go?"

Cub nodded and smiled, "I'll drive."

Lily's P.O.V.

I stalked through the streets of Happy Tree Town, I passed by buildings that were closed for the night, I walked passed cars and I walked past dead citizens. A constant glare was on my face the whole time.

**Flash back… 19 years ago…**

"**Why won't you tell me Claudia?" I said to my best friend of 18 years. She was a very beautiful woman, she had the most beautiful blue eyes, like they were sapphires, long curly brown hair, and round orange bear ears. She had a round face and loved to smile a lot.**

**Claudia sighed, "I swear… I never saw anything. All I saw, is my… my husband leaving home, and he never came back-"**

"**You're terrible at lying."**

**Claudia laughed softly, "I know. Okay, I left home, I just found out I'm pregnant, so I wanted to tell my husband. I left home and frantically went to his work. His work said he was on break, so I asked his friends where he was. They said he was taking a smoke, like you do, by the way, you really need to stop that-"**

"**Claudia."**

"**Right. Sorry. So I went outside and I saw him near a corner, he was yelling at the black figure, but the black figure said something, I was too far away, then he brought out rope and a plastic bag. He tied my husband up and he put the plastic bag over his head and suffocated him." Claudia teared up and took a few breaths. "I ran away and made sure I wasn't being followed. And that's it. That's all I remember."**

**I sighed and placed my tea cup on the table and pinched my temple. After I came home from the army and losing my beloved, I joined the police force and I'm in charge of trying to find a hit man. We are trying hard to just find out his name or something, and after hearing Claudia saw her husband getting killed, I had to come and ask if she knew anything. Anything that could give the top dog of the hit man list a profile, or even just a name.**

**But like the others, she told her story, and nothing came of it. And according to her story, the hit man didn't see or hear her. So she should be safe.**

"**I'm sorry for interrogating you Claudia. But when I heard what happened to you, my best friend of 18 years, the girl I spent 2****nd**** grade and up with, I had to check and see if you knew anything."**

**Claudia waved me off, "think nothing of it Lily. Really. And Lily. When I have my baby, and anything happens to me, I want you to take care of my child. Just for insurance."**

**I laughed it off, believing nothing was going to happen to her. "Okay. I promise."**

**A year later…**

"**Okay! Tell me the reports!" I yelled to the other officers around the charred remains of my best friend's house. An officer came to me.**

"**Ma'am, the reports show good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"**

**I snorted, "bad news."**

"**Okay, as it seems, the fire was caused by arson. And the person responsible was very quick with the work, and was very efficient."**

"**That sounds familiar."**

"**Exactly, and all occupants found, are dead. Just one woman, dead. Charred to the bone."**

**I stopped, "what about the baby?"**

**The officer stared at me, "what baby ma'am?"**

"**This was my best friend's house, she had a baby! Where is the baby!"**

**The officer cringed, I quickly apologized, "there was only one body. No one else."**

**I sighed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "and the **_**good**_** news?"**

**The officer straightened, "we have found some remains in the house, and they have finger prints. Finger prints not matching any person within the area."**

**I straightened and looked at the officer curiously, "go on."**

"**We tried to match the finger prints with anyone in town, even on most wanted lists… It didn't match anyone. Except one person."**

"**It was him."**

"**Yes. And with this finger print, we were able to trace a profile on him. Apparently, he didn't do very efficient work." I glared at him, "sorry, bad joke."**

**He brought out a profile and picture of a man with orange hair, orange bear ears, and matching eyes. "Name's Porter, apparently, he went missing a long time ago. And now… suddenly here?"**

**I smiled, "I think we found the top dog."**

**18 years later…**

"**What is taking so god damn long huh? It has been 18 years since we finally picked his profile up, and nothing!"**

"**Sergeant…"**

"**He killed countless people, my best friend, possibly committed kidnapping,"**

"**Sergeant…"**

"**I know this is the police department, but seriously! We really need to track this son of a bitch down and-"**

"**SERGEANT!"**

**I stopped my rambling and stared at the government official next to the police chief, "if you would most kindly shut the hell up, we can tell you why we're here."**

**I nodded and sat down in a chair by the desk. "The reason we called you here, is that we finally found him." I was bout to say something, but the government official put his hand up, "he's in a hidden town. This town is like… a purgatory of some sorts. In an unexplainable way, if you die on those grounds, you come back to life the next morning."**

"**This town was thought to have been the mad ravings of one of our officials, but it is indeed true. He is there. And we want you to kill him."**

**I nodded eagerly.**

"**But do not kill him on sight. We want you to assassinate him when he is alone and vulnerable. We will keep an update on the dates and tell you when it is the perfect time to commence your mission. We want you to act like you're new and trying to start a new life. This will put him at ease, since we found out; people have been doing this for years."**

**I nodded again, "when do I leave for my mission?"**

**The government official smiled his grey wolf ears straight upward and his sharp teeth gleaming, "now."**

**Flash back end**

I turned the corner and saw the school alight with lights and signs saying, 'prom'. A jeep passed me by with four teenagers inside. I quickly made my way to the back entrance of the school and up the halls. I held a handgun in my hand now, and I could feel it.

I could feel him in this building.

I came to the second floor of the school and I came to the principle's office. I opened the door silently and I saw him there.

His back was to me, and he made no attempt to show he knew I was there. He was hunched over and staring at picture in his hand. I creeped up to him silently and held the gun up to his head, my finger on the trigger.

He raised his head and spoke, "so you finally came huh?"

I made no sound.

"I was wondering when you would come and kill me already."

Again, I said nothing.

"What are you waiting for? An explanation? An okay?"

"I want to know why."

He turned and stared at me with a statue like face, "why what?"

I gritted my teeth and glared at him, "Why did you kill Claudia!"

He stayed silent and continued to stare at me. "I was told to. If I didn't, then they would turn me in and send another hit man for her. And they would have made her suffer. I did mine quick and painless."

I barked at him, "You killed her!"

"I didn't want to. I loved her. I loved her more than anything in the world."

"Shut up!"

"I loved Claudia like she was the only person in the world!"

"Shut up!"

"I loved her son like he was my own! I raised him and knowing that I killed his mother, and him thinking I'm his real father, just kill me!"

"SHUT UP!" I smacked him across the face with my gun, his head whipped to the side from the force, "you kidnapped Cub! You kidnapped him, fed him lies, and I never got to know him! You stole my promise away!"

I continued to smack him with my gun, "You bastard! You don't deserve to live!"

"kill me!"

"You don't deserve to be Cub's parent figure!"

"wait! That isn't true!"

"YOU SHOULD BURN IN HELL!" I was about to pull the trigger, but Porter grabbed my had, twisted it and threw me into the door. The door broke from the force, and I struggled to sit up.

"Don't… Don't you say that… I was going to let you finally end my pain, but now… Now I'm not going down without a fight."

Oh shit. Life isn't very nice for me.

**Done. Finally done. I made this whole chapter, in one hour, in once day. Go me.**

**Well, like I said, this WAS the fourth to last chapter. I hoped you liked it. I'm currently working on Midori kaze, putting finishing touches, and I made a new guide line. So yeah, expect more chapters soon.**

**Anyway, I have to go and teach Rainbow TO STOP EATING ALL OF MY CHOCOLATE PUDDING! **_zoobity doopity doopity dooooooooooooo! _**SHUT THE HELL UP! **_I'M 42 YEARS OLD TODAY! MY HOUSE HAS THREE FRONT DOORS! I GOT A B IN CVICS! I WRITE MY COLLEGE NOTES ON FOIL PAPER! I WENT TO FIRST GRADE TO DAY! MY NAMES LAKWESHA JACKSON! ! _**SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL PUNCH YOU SO HARD YOUR NIPPLES WILL EJACULATE! AND THEN YOU'LL MENSTRATE TOENAILS AND **_**SHOE POLISH! **__Why don't you just end the AN? _**Oh right. Anyway, read, rate, review. Review or I swear to god, I WILL burst through your monitor or screen and play Justin bieber music till you do! **_Jesus Christ, even IM not that sadistic. _**Shut up Rainbow. **_I'M FORTY TWO!_


End file.
